I turn to you
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The first of the Sidney Chronicles. A girl from Todd's past shows up at the Institute
1. Arrival

I turn to you  
  
by Todd fan  
  
Disclamer: I do not own x-men:evloution, or any of the characters in it. I wish i did, but i don't, we can't have everything can we? The only charcter i own in this story is Sidney Cagney, she's mine, all mine. Whohahahahahaha.  
  
Okay, iv'e read plenty of fanfics, so i decided to write one myself, god help you all......  
  
All reviews will be gratefully recived and acknowleged. I warn you, i am a bad typist without a spellcheck, so if there are any spelling mistakes, please ignore them and pretend they are not there, thank you :) I haven't seen any of season two, as i live in Britan and we haven't had it over here yet. I'm afraid this fic will have no season two characters in it, sorry. Even if i did put them in, they would be REALLY ooc, and then i'd get flames. Sidney is a character i originally created for and RPG, she kinda grew from there. And now, on with the show.......  
  
Chapter one - Arrival.  
  
The cloaked figure cimbed the steps of the Xavier intutute for gifted youngsters. She paused at the door and took a deep breath, she had traveled a long way for this place, she just hoped it was worth it.  
  
"Here goes nothing", she said to herself as she rang the bell.  
  
She waited for an answer, shifting her suitcase to another hand for comfort, it wasn't long before the door was answered, she looked up to see a boy of her age standing at the door, he had blond hair and looked like he had just come in from some sort of outdoor activity, for he had knee and elbow pads on.  
  
"Hi can i help you?", he said with a smile.  
  
The cloaked figure nodded, being sure to keep herself well hidden.  
  
"Yes, my name is Sidney Cagney", she said, "professor Charles Xavier is expecting me".  
  
The boy looked in thought for a second before nodding as if replying to something in his head. Sidney had heard the professor was a telepath, was that who this boy seemed to be listening to.  
  
Suddenly the boy stepped aside and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, the professor's ready to see you. Come on in".  
  
Sidney nodded and stepped inside, immediatley awed by the size of the place. This was much larger than the farmhouse she had been living in for the past 6 years. She was brought out of her trance by the boy, who was walking towards a door.  
  
"This way, the professor wants to see you in his study", he said, opening the door for her to enter.  
  
As she stepped in she saw the man who could only be Charles Xavier. Bald and in a wheelchair, he was exactly how her mother had described him to her.  
  
"Thank you Evan, you may go now", he addressed to the boy that had let her in.  
  
Evan nodded and left, closing the door behind him. The professor turned around to face Sidney.  
  
"Hello Sidney", he said with a smile holding out his hand for Sidney to shake, "your mother told me of your comming, i'm professor Charles Xavier".  
  
Sidney looked at his hand but didn't shake it, keeping her hands hidden in the sleeves of her cloak. The professor nodded, as if he understood.  
  
"Ah yes, your fear for your appearance", he said calmly, "well i can assure you here that you are not alone Sidney. We have another student here, with an equally as unusual apperance as yourself. In fact, he's blue".  
  
"Really?", said Sidney, with a sigh, "well okay then, just don't get freaked out".  
  
She pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal a girl of 15 who looked more like a cat than a human. Her green feline eyes shone out under her glasses. Her hair was long and wild, black with a white streak running from top to bottom. Whiskers protuded from either side of her flattend nose. She had tabby-patterned fur that covered her body. Her ears were rounded, just like that of a cats, and she had whiskers. A long tail swished out from under the cloak.  
  
Sidney smiled and took the professors hand, her own hand had long cat-like claws for nails.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you professor", she said with a smile, showing her mouth filled with feline fangs, "my mother said i would be happy here. Or at least she thought so in her will".  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"Yes, i am awfully sorry about your mother. But she was right, you will be happy here. You can learn to control your powers and will be able to make freinds with others like yourself".  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
"Well it about time i made some freinds, iv'e only ever had one REAL freind, but right now, i don't know where he is", she said with a sigh, "is it okay if i go to my room professor, this bag is kinda heavy."  
  
The professor smiled.  
  
"Yes of course, it must have been quite a journey from Wales to here, i can understand why you would want to get yourself settled in".  
  
Sidney stared at her room in disbelief. It was huge, she had never had such a big room in her life. There were french windows and even a balcony, with a beautifull view of Bayville.  
  
"Do you like it?", asked the professor.  
  
"I love it, thank you professor", she said with a grin and sat on her bed.  
  
"I'm glad", he said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch, "this is for you".  
  
Sidney walked over to the professor and looked at the watch for a second before putting it on. Suddenly her arm seemed to frizzle and her fur disapeared, becoming normal human skin. Sidney gasped in shock and looked up at the mirror. Her reflection was not the one she was used to, she looked..human. Her eyes, though still green now took a more human look to them, he ears were normal too. She smiled and turned to the professor.  
  
"Wow", she said, amazed, "what on earth is this thing?".  
  
"It is a holographic image inducer", said the professor with a smile, "it covers your own image with a holographic one. People will still feel your fur if they are to touch you, but this means you can go to the local high school. I trust you are happy with it?".  
  
Sidney almost cried with delight and ran up to the professor giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh thank you so much professor", she said happily, "this is one of the best things anyone has ever given me. I mean, school will be a new thing for me, i've had private tutors all of my life, but i think i can get used to it".  
  
"I'm glad you like it", said the professor with a chuckle, "i'll leave you to get unpacked. Dinner is six, you can meet the other students then".  
  
With that he left the room. Sidney sighed happily, looking at the immage the inducer had created for her before switching it off, bring back her true form. She walked over to her bad and started to unpack. It didn't take her long, she had very few possessions, a few clothes, a walkman and her beloved guitar among other things. She finally came to the bottom of her suitcase and brought out two photographs in frames.  
  
The first had a picture of her parents on their wedding day. Her mother had given this to Sidney before she had died. He father had died 6 years before while she still lived in Bayville. When he had died, her mother moved them to Wales, to get away from the memories. Now with her mother gone, Sidney need this Xavier guy more than her knew.  
  
She put the photo on her bedside table and looked at the other one. This had a picture of Sidney at the age of nine. With her was a boy the same age as her. They had their arms around each others shoulders and were laughing about something. The boy was Sidney's best freind. The ONLY person she had befreinded growing up. They were both considered outcasts, shunned by the other children, so forming a freindship together semmed the most natural thing to do. The picture had been taken a year before her father died, before she had to leave. She hand't been able to keep in touch with him, her mother didn't want Sidney to have contact with anyone outside her house.  
  
Sidney sighed and put her photo on her dresser.  
  
"Where the heck are ya buddy?", she said to the boy in the photo.  
  
She glanced at the clock to see that it was almost six.  
  
"Well girl, it's now or never. Time to impress your peers. Wish me luck", she said to the picture as she walked out of her room.  
  
"So whats the new girl like?", asked Kitty Pryde, sitting on the fireplace mantle piece, swinging her legs.  
  
"I only saw her with a cloak on", said Evan, "but, she seemed nice enough".  
  
"I heard she looks like a catgirl", said Kitty, jumping off her perch, "like completley covered in fur".  
  
"Not ANOTHER fuzzball", said Rogue, looking up from her book, "isn't one enough?".  
  
"Hey!", came the reply of Kurt, who was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
  
"She's coming", interupted Jean, her hands to her temples.  
  
"Okay people, lets try and be nice", said Scott, starting to talk in what was affectionately known as his 'leader voice', "she's had quite a trip and isn't used to other mutants".  
  
Before the others could reply, Sidney walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Sidney, welcome to the institute, i'm Scott. And this is Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue", said Scott whith a smile, motioning to each mutant in turn.  
  
"Pleased to meet you", said Sidney.  
  
"So, like, whats your gift Sidney?", asked Kitty.  
  
"You can call me Sid", said Sidney then grinned, "i can show you if you like".  
  
The young mutant's green eyes glowed for a brief second, and in time it took to blink, in her place stood a leopard, with curious ringed markings around it's eyes.  
  
"Wow", came the response from the other students.  
  
The leopard seemed to grin before changing once again, this time into a normal domestic cat, still with the rings around the eyes. The cat mewed once and changed back, revealing Sidney once again.  
  
"Wicked!", said Evan.  
  
Sidney smiled.  
  
"Thank you", she said, "i can change into any member of the cat family i want, big or small. I can also communicate with any cat, but only once iv'e taken it's form".  
  
"Vhats vith the rings around your eyes?", asked Kurt, still hanging upside down.  
  
Sidney hadn't noticed him yet and looked up.  
  
"Woah, you are blue and furry, and i thought the professor was just trying to make me feel better. The rings around my eyes are because of my glasses", she said, motioning to her glasses, "iv'e never been able to morph them right, i have no problem with clothes, but my glasses just wont change with me, so they stay as markings on the cat i change to".  
  
She looked around the room.  
  
"So what can you guys do?".  
  
"You want a demonstration?", asked Kitty, "okay, watch this".  
  
She grabbed the book Rogue still had in her hand.  
  
"Hey a'h was readin' that!", shouted Rogue.  
  
"You'll, like, get it back in a second Rogue, take a chill pill".  
  
Kitty kocked on the book, showing Sidney it was solid, she then passed her hand straight though it.  
  
"Cool", said Sidney, impressed.  
  
"I can phase people through things too", said Kitty, pleased with Sidneys reaction, "and if i phase through machinery, it, like, totally shorts it out".  
  
Kurt chose this moment to teleport from the celing to the ground in front of Sidney.  
  
"Guess vhat i can do", he said, grinning.  
  
"Thats usefull", said Sidney with a grin, "what about the rest of you.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and suddenly the book Kitty was still holding lifted out of the girls hands. It floated across the room and landed back in Rogue lap.  
  
"I'm telekenetic", said Jean with a smile, "and telepahic".  
  
"Like the professor?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Kinda, but i'm not as powerfull as he is".  
  
"Look what i can do", said Evan, "waving his hands to get Sidney's attention.  
  
He held out his arm and procuced a long bony spike from it.  
  
"Wow, now that could poke somebodys eye out", said sidney, chucking.  
  
"Yeah, just keep away from him while he sneezes an' stretches", said Rogue, "Porcupine kinda looses control of those thing after that. A'h can't really show ya'll ma'h power. A'h absorb the memories an' abilitys of whoever a'h touch. If a'h touch a mutant, a'h get their powers too. Only problem is, a'h knock them unconcious when a'h do it".  
  
Woah, what a power", said Sidney, "it must be hard not being able to touch anyone".  
  
"Ya'll have no idea", sid Rogue with a sigh.  
  
Scott looked up.  
  
"My powers aren't any good to show you indoors", he said, "i wear these shades for a reason. My eyes emit a destrucive optic blast, i need to wear ruby shades all the time to filter them out".  
  
"Cool", said Sidney with a nodd.  
  
They were inturpted by the professor wheeling in, with Orono and Loagn at his side.  
  
"Ah, i see you have met the others", said Xavier with a smile, "thsi is Orono Munroe, also known as Storm and Logan, also known as Wolverine. They are trainers here".  
  
"Welcome to the institute Sidney", said Storm.  
  
Logan mearly gave a grunt.  
  
"Okay Tiger, it's time fer dinner", he said as he and the other adults left the room, going towards the kitchen.  
  
"Tiger?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Logan likes to give people nicknames", said Kurt with a sigh, "i'm Elf, Evan's Porcupine, Kitty's Half-pint, Jean's Red, Scott's Shades and Rogue's stripes. It looks like your Tiger".  
  
"Great", said Sidney with a sigh, "Tiger, well it's a new one for me".  
  
She and the other students headed off towards the kitchen for dinner.  
  
Over dinner, Sidney learned alot about the institute and the people living there. She learned of Storms ability to manipulate the weather and Logans healing factor and increased senses. She found out that each mutant had their own codename, which they used in the field. After much thought, Sidney decided to give herself the codename Octavia.  
  
She learned about where everyone had come from and how they came to the instiute.  
  
She told them about her own past. How she had grown up in Bayville until her father died in a car crash, and her mother moved her to a farmhouse in Wales. She told them about the private tutor she had all through her years of gowing up, Ms Haskney, and how she was taught how to sing and play the guitar. She told them that it had been her mothers dying wish for her to join the institute and learn to control her powers.  
  
After dinner the students were lazing around in the common room. Sidney had been lost in thought then looked up.  
  
"So if Kurt is from Germany, Rogue's from Missasipi and Kitty's from Chicago, how on earth did the professor find you?".  
  
"Oh that easy", said Kitty, "he used Cerebro".  
  
"Who's cerbero?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Not who, what", corrected Scott, "cerbro is a mutant detection system, it pick up mutant signatures".  
  
"So it can find Any mutant, anywhere in the world?", Sidney asked, her face lighting up.  
  
"Pretty much", said Evan, looking up from the computer game he was playing with Kurt.  
  
"Aww man, three fingers are no good for computer games", sighed Kurt, putting down his controler after he lost, again.  
  
"So you admit defeat Elf-man?", said Evan with a grin, "do you admit i'm better than you?".  
  
"Pietro had a bad infulence on you", mumbled Kurt tleporting to a seat..  
  
"Is Pietro a student i haven't met yet?", asked Sidney.  
  
"No", said Scott, a little coldly, "Pietro is part of our enemy side, the Brotherhood of Mutants".  
  
"The Brotherhood of Mutants?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Yeah, a buncha delinquents that belive they can do what they like", said Logan walking into the room", ya better stay away from them if ya know whats good for ya Tiger".  
  
Sidney shrugged.  
  
"Fair enough", she said, "hey is it okay if i speak to the professor?".  
  
"Sure thing Tiger, he's in his study", said Logan, "ya know where it is?".  
  
"Yeah, i think so", said Sidney with a nod, heading off in the direction of the professors study.  
  
Sidney found the professors study with ease. She was about to knock on the door, but stopped, almost having second thoughts.  
  
*Come in Sidney*  
  
Was that voice just in her head?. Sidney gave a shiver, this guy knew everything that was going on, it would be ipossible to keep anything from him.  
  
She stepped into the room and the professor looked up from his desk and smiled.  
  
"How can i help you Sidney?", he asked.  
  
"I have a question, about cerebro", she said, her tail twiching nervously.  
  
"Yes?".  
  
"I was wondering if it could find a mutant i knew a long time ago. I grew up with him here in Bayville and i would really like it if i could find him again. He's my best freind, and i miss him alot".  
  
The professor smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well we can try", he said, wheeling from behind his desk to a wall, which opened, reavealing a huge computer in a big metal room.  
  
"Cool", said Sidney in awe.  
  
The professor nodded and picked up a headset next to the computer.  
  
"Do you have a name, age mutant powers, anything like that would be usefull", he said looking up at Sidney.  
  
"Well yeah, his names Todd. Todd Tolenski".  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum dum duuuuummmmmm....  
  
How do you like the first chapter. Is it any good?. Should i keep writing or throw this fic into the land of no return?. Remember all reviews will be acknowleged. Thanks for reading. I can't promise when the next chapter will be, but it will be soon, i prommise. 


	2. Reunion

I turn to you  
  
by Todd fan  
  
Disclamer: Do i have to do this every time????? Okay fine, i didn't own anything in the last chapter, and i still don't. Except for Sidney, she's still mine, but she is asking for a payrise. She must have been talking to my muse....  
  
Okay, another chapter. (Taps screen) Are you still here? Good, i'd hate to loose people, as promised, those who reviewed my work will now be aknolweged.  
  
Foxglove33 - lol, yes and we all know how the professor feels about Todd.  
  
Red witch - Well Todd will come into the picture in this chapter. I love your work with the BOM, hope you like the way i write them in this fic.  
  
RaptorRed - I get the point :) This fic won't go into the land of no return, just as long as i know SOMEONES reading it, i'll be happy.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reviewing and putting up with my AWFUL spelling. May you all be blessed by the little people.  
  
Chapter 2 - Reunion  
  
The professor gave a deep sigh and put down his headset.  
  
"What the matter professor?", asked Sidney, "i can give you more information if you like...".  
  
"There's no need Sidney", said the professor, wheeling out of cerebro's control room and shutting it in, "we aready know where Mr Tolenski is".  
  
"You do?", said Sidney a smile sweeping across her face, "really?. Is he here? I mean, i didn't see him at dinner, it's been six years, but i'm sure i'd recognize him. And.... why are you shaking your head?".  
  
The professor looked up sadly, he didn't want to burst Sidney's bubble, but it looked like he had no choice.  
  
"Todd is not a student here Sidney", he said, glumly, "he had the opportunity, but he turned us down".  
  
"He's with those Brotherhood people the other were talking about, isn't he?", asked Sidney sadly, "the people who are our enemies".  
  
"I am afraid so", said the professor, nodding , "i'm sorry Sidney".  
  
Sidney sighed.  
  
"I can't be his enemy", she said, shaking her head, "he's too imortant to me to loose over some stupid rivarly".  
  
"I understand Sidney", said the professor, "i'm not making you stay here if you don't want to. If you wish to leave...".  
  
"No", said Sidney, shaking her head, "i don't want to leave here, i'll think of something. Thank you professor".  
  
  
  
The young feline mutant stepped out of the professors study and headed down the hall. She kept her eyes on the ground, taking in what she had just been told. Todd was her enemy? She couldn't belive it. All those things that the others had said about the Brotherhood were not like the freind she knew. Sure, he was a pickpocket and at times a little rude and anti-social, but that was just who he was. She couldn't shake the fact that she would have to fight against him, and she questioned herself, if it came to it, would she be ABLE to fight against him?. She sighed sadly as she entered the common room, finding it deserted she sat on a chair to think things though. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone enter the room until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sidney jumped up and gave a hiss of surprise comming face to face with Kitty.  
  
"Oh, like, sorry i startled you Sid", said the perky freshmen, who looked more shocked than Sidney was, "i was just wondering if you were alright, you look a little down and out".  
  
"I'm sorry to jump at you like that Kitty", said Sidney sitting down, "i guess i was thinking too hard and you caught me off guard. Yeah, i'm down and out. Remember the freind i told you about?. Well i asked the professor if he could find him on cerebro, then i found out that he was aready in Bayville, with the Brotherhood".  
  
"Really?", said Kitty, thoughtfully "who IS your freind anyhow?".  
  
"Todd Tolenski", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"TOAD!!!", shouted Kitty in shock, then composed herself, "the best freind you have ever had is the Toad?".  
  
"You know him then", said Sidney with a frown, " you know all the bullies used to call him that. I think i was the only person our age to actually call him Todd".  
  
Sidney stopped and looked up at Kitty puzzled.  
  
"Why are you so shocked that my best freind is Todd?".  
  
"Well he just doesn't seem the 'best freind' type", said Kitty, shuffling her feet, "but i guess you can't judge a book by it's cover".  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway", said Sidney sadly, "he's supposed to be my enemy, and i know i can't fight against him. I don't know what to do".  
  
Kitty looked in thought for a second them smiled, "do you want to go to see him?".  
  
Sidney looked up in disbelief and blinked a few times.  
  
"You know where he lives?", she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. I'm..errrrr.. 'good freinds' with their leader, Lance", said Kitty, blushing, "i'll take you there now. But don't tell anyone where were going, Logan doesn't like us going over there".  
  
Sidney was so happy she very nearly hugged Kitty.  
  
"Okay, thanks alot", she said, switching on her image inducer, fizzing up her holographic image, "lets go".  
  
The two girls headed out of the house, unaware they were being watched.  
  
  
  
At the Brotherhood boarding house, things were quiet....too quiet, thought Lance. The leader of the Brotherhood sighed and walked out of the kitchen, looking around for trouble. He found it. Just as he entered the living room, he was hit square in the face by ball of pasta.  
  
"Bullseye", shouted Pietro jumping up from his hiding place and laughing manically.  
  
Lance groaned as he watched the white haired speed demon dash to his chair in less than half a second and sit down.  
  
"Hey Rocky whats up?", asked Pietro, inocently, "did you know you have pasta on your face?".  
  
Lance looked around suspisiously.  
  
"Okay, jokes over", he shouted, "come out you guys. I'm not, i repeat NOT in the mood for funny buisness".  
  
To prove his point, Lance concentrated on his mutant power. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and a small tremor swept through the ground, shaking the house slighty. Deafeated, two other figures appeared from hiding spots around the room.  
  
"Okay Lance, just chill", said Fred, the large bulky blonde held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Yeah man, we give up aready", said Todd, shaking his head.  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes, that was easy, really easy. Something wasn't right about this..  
  
"Gotcha", said a manically high voice and Lance felt something cold and wet being dropped down the back of his shirt. He'd been set up. He put his hand down the back of his shirt and picked up what Pietro had just dumped there. He brought the object out from his shirt to the front of him, not really wanting to look at it. When he finally decided to see what the offending object was he nearly gagged. It was a fish. Not a fresh fish, but one that must have been lingering in the bottom of the freezer for a long time. Lance gave a defeated groan, dropping the fish on the floor and sitting in his chair.  
  
"Why me?", he asked himself pitifully.  
  
"Because ya an easy target yo", said Todd, leaping over to where Lance was sitting, his single jump carrying all the way across the room, "plus ya ask for it on a regular basis fer datin' that x-geek".  
  
Suddenly Lance's arm shot out and grabbed Todd by the throat.  
  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT", he shouted, tightening his grip on Todds throat with each word, "GOT IT?".  
  
"Okay", came Todd's choked reply.  
  
Lance nodded, satified and dropped Todd.  
  
"Anyway, were not dating, were just 'good freinds' thats all", he said.  
  
"Yeah right and i'm the queen of Sheeba", came the fast reply of Pietro.  
  
"Shut up Speedy", said Lance, feeling his patience start to slip.  
  
"Okay, but i'm just saying that you are totally ga ga over Pryde", said Pietro tapping his foot, "all you have to do is admit i'm right and i'll be happy".  
  
"I'm not admiting anything Pietro", said Lance, "so you can just.."  
  
"Hey guys", said Fred, who was looking out of the window, "Kitty's here".  
  
Lance jumped out of his seat very quickly.  
  
"Kitty's here? Now?", he said happily.  
  
Pietro and Todd rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"Yeah and she's got another girl with her", said Fred.  
  
  
  
Sidney looked up at the house that Kitty had brought her to. It wasn't the best place she had seen, in fact it looked like it was about to fall down.  
  
"Todd lives here?", she asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, i know the place is a fixer-upper, but the guys are happy here", she said.  
  
Kitty had told Sidney about the other Brotherhood members on the way to the house, but seemed to talk about Lance alot more than any of the others. But she kept on insiting that they were just 'good freinds', though Sidney doubted this alot. Sidney doubts were claified when Lance Alvers came rushing out the house, a huge smile on his face. Sidney looked over to Kitty and noticed she had an equally as big grin. There was no doubt about it, these two were crazy for each other. They were just in denial.  
  
"Hi Kitty", said Lance happily, "what are you doing here".  
  
"Like, hi Lance", said Kitty, blushing slightly, "iv'e brought an old freind to see Todd".  
  
Lance blinked for a second before looking over at Sidney.  
  
"You know Todd?", he said, an eybrow raised.  
  
"Yep", said Sidney nodding, "is he in?".  
  
Lance looked at her for a second again before looking towards the house.  
  
"Hey Todd", he shouted, "come out here will ya?".  
  
Lance turned back to Sidney.  
  
"No one ever asks for Toad", he said, "especially not girls".  
  
Sidney was about to retort something back at Lance when she saw Todd emmerge from the house. She smiled, he looked the same as he had when she had left. Long, dirty blonde hair, big swampy green eyes, short, with his legs making up the bigger part of him. He was followed by who Sidney realised must be Fred and Pietro. They seemed as shocked as Lance that someone whould ask for Todd, and obviously wanted to know what was going on. Todd made it over to them and looked at Kitty and Sidney.  
  
"What?", he asked.  
  
"Apparently, this girl say's she knows you", said Lance, motioning towards Sidney.  
  
Todd looked at Sidney and blinked.  
  
"You know me?", he asked, obviously trying to figure out who she was.  
  
Sidney was about to yell at him for not recognising his best freind, when she realised her immage inducer was still on. Of course Todd wouldn't recognise her with her holograpic image. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, i think i could say i know you very well Todd", she said, turning off her watch.  
  
As her holograpic immage frazzled and dissapeared she couldn't help but smile at the look on Todds face.  
  
"Sid?", he asked, blinking several times, just in case he was seeing things, "is it really you?".  
  
"No it's the ghost of sleepy hollow", said Sidney with a chuckle, "of course it's me".  
  
She ran over and gave Todd a hug, much to the amazment of his freinds.  
  
"I missed you, you creepy little frog-boy", she said with a smile.  
  
"I missed you too you psychotic cat-girl", said Todd, hugging her back, "what are ya doin' here?. I thought ya mother wanted ta keep ya outta Bayville".  
  
"She did, but she decided on her death bed that she wanted me to move to the Xavier institute",said Sidney with a shrug, " go figure".  
  
"Excuse me??", said Pietro speeding over to where Todd and Sidney were standing, "but you never told us that you had a freind Todd. Especially not another mutant".  
  
He looked over to Sidney and grinned.  
  
"Or a partically gorgeous mutant at that", he said, still grinning at Sidney, "alow me to introduce myself. I am Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksliver".  
  
He had rolled the 'R' in Pietro as he always did when he was trying to chat up girls. Todd picked up on it instantly.  
  
"Don't even think about it Speedy", he warned.  
  
Petro looked inocently at Todd.  
  
"Don't think about what??".  
  
"You know what Speedy", said Lance, then turned to Sidney, "don't mind him, he'll get bored of trying to woo you in a few seconds".  
  
"Hey stop stepping in on my territory Rocky", said Pietro, "you've got Pryde".  
  
At this Kitty blushed and this caused Pietro and Lance to start a full scale argument again. Sidney looked over at Todd.  
  
"You live with these people?", she asked, an eybrow raised, "are they sane?".  
  
"Yes unfortunately", said Todd "and in answer to your second question, i doubt it".  
  
Pietro had pulled himself away from his fight with Lance and before Sidney knew it she had been picked up by the speed demon.  
  
"So what do you say you and me go see the sights sweet stuff", he said with a grin.  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes at Pietro before smiling seductivley. Todd groaned, he knew what was comming.  
  
"You want to take me out?", asked Sidney playfully running a clawed finger under Pietro's cheek.  
  
"You betcha i do", said Pietro, grinning like an idot.  
  
"Too bad", said Sidney with a shrug.  
  
Pietro looked confused for a second then Sidney's eyes began to glow.  
  
"Here we go", Todd muttered under his breath.  
  
Pietro looked over at Todd nervoulsy then looked back at Sidney. Suddenly he no longer had the pretty mutant in his arms, but a huge lioness. The lioness gave a low growl. Pietro buckled under her weight and fell flat on his back. The lioness stood over him for a second before swatting his head with a paw BIGGER than his head. The lioness snorted and walked over Pietro, her head in the air. She turned round and put her face right by Pietro's. Pietro gulped, this was it, he was going to be eaten by a psycotic lioness. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. When it didn't come he opened his eyes slowly. Where the lionesses' face was, there was now Sidneys. She smiled evily.  
  
"I don't date jocks", she said with a grin, "and another thing, don't ever call me sweet stuff again, okay?".  
  
Pietro gulped and nodded.  
  
"Okay, got it it won't happen again", he said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Good, see that it doesn't", said Sidney, walking away from him to stand next to Todd again.  
  
It was at this point that everyone else burst out laughing.  
  
"Aww man Speedy", said Lance trying hard to talk, "you should have seen your face".  
  
"Definatley a Kodac moment", said Kitty, "Evan's gonna love this!!".  
  
Pietro stood up quickly, despite the fact he felt he had been mauled by a wild thing, well actually he had, kind of.  
  
"Don't you DARE tell Daniels", he said ,"i'll never live this down".  
  
Pietro gave one last shout of humiliation before dashing into the house. A few seconds later the slamming of a door could be heard.  
  
"Touchy touchy", said Sidney shaking her head in amusment.  
  
Fred came over from where he had been standing at the door.  
  
"Hey that was pretty cool", he said, "not may people can get Speedy flustered like that".  
  
Sidney grinned and made a mock bow.  
  
"Thank you", she said with a smile, "you must be Fred right?".  
  
"Yeah", he said then made a funny face and sneezed.  
  
"Bless you", said Kitty, who was still trying to recover from watching Pietro.  
  
"Thanks", said Fred then sneezed again, and again, and again, "i'm going inside. I think i'm allergic to cat hair".  
  
The big boy left and dissapeared into the house, still sneezing away.  
  
"Oooops", said Sidney," i've scared off two of the people you live with aready Todd. Somehow, i don't think i'm giving the right impression".  
  
Todd chuckled.  
  
"Hey it ain't your fault, ya jus' bein' you", he said, "an' besides ya ain't scared Rocky off....yet".  
  
"Keep that 'yet' in mind", said Lance.  
  
Sidney chuckled then smiled evily again.  
  
"I just remembered Todd", she said, "you still owe me a soda from when i beat your butt at snakes and ladders before i left. I think it's time a collected my winnings".  
  
"But we were nine years old!!", protested Todd, "but, a promise is a promise. We'll go to the gut bomb".  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
"Good, i wan't to see how Bayville's changed anyhow. Hey the gut bomb's still standing? Wow", she smiled and nodded over to Kitty and Lance who were deep in converation, "besides, it'll give the 'just good freinds' there some time alone".  
  
"I heard that", said Kitty, looking up.  
  
Sidney rolled her eyes and it was then she noticed the discared fish that Pietro had put down Lance's back.  
  
"Hey do want that thing?", she asked pointing to it.  
  
"It's old, it's smelly, it's been down my back AND on the floor, so i guess i don't want it", said Lance with a shrug, "why?".  
  
Sidney smiled and walked over to the fish, picking it up and eating it in two bites.  
  
"'Cause i'm hungry", she said with a grin, licking her lips.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew", said Kitty, gagging, "that's, like, so totaly gross".  
  
"Well, she shares Todd's discusting eating habits" said Lance, "the fact that she's his best freind is becoming more and more beliveable".  
  
"Whats wrong with Todd's eating habits?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Youv'e got to be kidding", said Lance.  
  
"You are aware that he eats", Kitty paled for a second, "bugs".  
  
"So?", said Sidney with a shrug, "i eat rats, big whoop".  
  
"Yup, definitely freinds with Todd", said Lance, shaking his head.  
  
Sidney made a face.  
  
"Fine", she said jokingly, "me and Todd will take our eating habits elsewhere. We'll leave you love birds alone, come on Todd".  
  
She turned her image inducer back on and headed off towards the centre of town, Todd folowing close behind. In the distance she heard.  
  
"Were just good freinds".  
  
  
  
Thats it for now. How did you like the Brotherhoods entrnce to the fic?. Remember all reviews will be aknolaged and gratefully recived. Until next time..... 


	3. Reminiscing

I turn to you  
  
by Todd fan  
  
Disclamer: Oh boy, this again. I do not own X-men:evolution. If i did own it, i would have made a Todd epsiode a long time ago. I DO own Sidney, thats about it...  
  
Well here we are, the thrid installment of my fanfic. How are you enjoying it so far? Once again, i will give praise and thats to those who have reviewed my story:  
  
Bradleigh - i thought people would like thing with Pietro, i thought it was time someone put him in his place ; )  
  
Foxglove- glad you like it, Sidney got Pietro's hair messed up :D  
  
Redwitch - its gets more fun, trust me :P  
  
Thank you all. *Gives everyone a BIG hug*  
  
Chapter 3 - Reminiscing.  
  
Sidney and Todd were sitting at a table in the gut bomb. Sidney was happily drinking the soda Todd had bought her while he told her what had happened to him after she had left Bayville. He told her how he had run into Mystique and offered him a place in the Brotherhood. He told about when Duncan Mathews, who Sidney learned was a jock who's life seemed to revolve around making Todd's a misery, tried to beat him into a bloody pulp at a football game. Sidney made a mental note to look out for the Duncan guy, if he tried to hurt Todd while she was around, he would be sorry. Todd told her that Scott had come to the rescue, but caused an explosion, setting fire to the football field. Todd had tried to befreind Scott, but to no avail.  
  
"Anyway", said Todd, "the boss-lady sent me ta infiltrate the mansion. Once i got over the gate, they threw everything they had at me".  
  
"What do you mean?", asked Sidney looking up.  
  
"Well first of all that Storm woman threw lightning bolts at me", he said, shaking his head, "then i was attacked by that blue wookie boy. He 'ported us inta that danger room thingie and i was nearly killed by lazers. Ta top it all off, when i left, i was nearly sliced an' diced by that Wolverine guy".  
  
"Woah, no wonder you left there", she said, "i would have too if that was the sort of greeting i'd been given".  
  
"Yeah, they said i was welcome ta join 'em", said Todd with a laugh, "but if thats how they treat you guy's, i'm glad i stepped out".  
  
"The professor WANTED you to join the institute?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Yeah, apparently he was testin' me", said Todd, shaking his head, "but no one else got treated like that, i don't think ya professor likes me very much".  
  
"I got that from the way he looked when i told him you were my freind", said Sidney, "he seemed.... disapointed".  
  
"Adults", said Todd with a shrug, "anyway, hows it been fer you up there in Wales".  
  
"Boring", said Sidney with a sigh, "i wasn't allowed out of the house during the day, in case someone saw me. Sometimes i'd sneek out in cat form and roam the wild areas. It a beautifull place, but it just didn't feel like home. Probably becuase you weren't there".  
  
"Heh, home is where the heart is i suppose", said Todd with a laugh, trying to hide his happiness for the fact that Sidney had missed him as much as he had missed her.  
  
"You got that right", said Sidney, standing up, "well can we go for a walk around Bayville?. I want to see how much has changed since i left".  
  
"Sure thing", said Todd with a grin, "i'll take ya on Todd's tour of Bayville".  
  
"With a name like that, who could resist?", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
As they walked around Bayville, Sidney wasn't surprised to see that not much had changed. Bayville was still only a small town, and hadn't been taken up in the rush to become more modern. The old movie dome was still there. And Sidney and Todd talked about all the fun they had there as children, Todd using his tounge to steal other peoples popcorn in the darkness, them sneaking in, and them getting caught and being banned for 3 months. The park hadn't changed much either, the trees were alot bigger than they had been, but other than that, it had kept to it's old ways. They were walking along one of the parks' paths when a familiar tree caught Sidney's eye.  
  
"Hey Todd", she said, pointing to a tree that had a distinctive knarled branch, "is it still there?".  
  
Todd looked at her for a second, trying to remember what his freind was talking about, then looked at the tree, smiling when he realised what Sidney meant.  
  
"I think so yo", he said with a grin, "i ain't been down there fer years, it didn't seem right wit' you gone".  
  
"Well lets see", said Sidney with a grin, turning off the path and passing the tree, heading off into a wooded area, Todd in following close behind. It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. In a clearing, hidden by bushes they came across their old childhood hangout. At one end of the clearing stood a poorly built shelter, obviously made by young hands. Under the shelter was a table, some old chairs, a bookcase with a few books and a radio. Around the clearing were various balls, bats and board games strewn about. On one of the trees hung an old basket ball hoop. A few feet away ran a small stream. Between a couple of sturdy trees swung a hamock and above that a wooden platform, giving a wonderfull vantage point of the whole town. On another tree a swing was hanging.  
  
"Man i can belive this place is still standing", said Sidney looking around.  
  
"Yeah i woulda thought someone woulda found it by now", said Todd with a grin, "i guess we really did pick a hidden spot".  
  
Sidney grinned. She loved this place. It was one of the few areas of Bayville where she could be in her true form and not worry about other people seeing her. She usually traved there by either covering herself up with her cloak, or on warmer day, going there in a cat from. She sighed and truned off her image inducer, there was no need to overheat it, she had already been warned about that by Kurt. If she left it on for too long, it would go on the fritz. As she looked around Todd picked up and old basket ball.  
  
"Hey ya still think ya can beat me at a game of B-ball?", he asked with a grin.  
  
"Hah", said Sidney, "i learned my lesson thank you Mr. 'inhanced leg muscles'. But i bet if you didn't use your powers i could whoop you keester at it".  
  
"Okay then", said Todd with a laugh, "your on, no powers".  
  
"Deal", said Sidney, taking the ball off Todd, "ladies first".  
  
"Even if ya no lady", said Todd with a cheeky grin, getting a glare from Sidney.  
  
They played one game, and, not surprisingly, Todd won.  
  
"Yeah, give it up for the Frog-man", said Todd with a laugh.  
  
"Oh boy", said Sidney, rolling her eyes, "i'm not going to live this one down in a hurry".  
  
  
  
They left their old childhood hideout and headed back into town, some of the newer things that weren't around before Sidney left inculded the mall and the arcade. The high school was bigger as well, and Sidney was reminded when passing it that it would be her first day there tomorow. She looked at her watch and realised how late it was.  
  
"Oh boy, i'd better get back to the institute, curfews' in ten minutes", said Sidney, "i don't want to get on Logans bad side on my first day".  
  
"Yeah, i wouldn't recomend that", said Todd, shaking his head in amusment, "come on, i'll walk ya home".  
  
They eventually arrived at the gates of the istitute and Sidney buzzed hereself in. As the gates opened she smiled at Todd.  
  
"Hey thanks for showing me around", she said, "i think i'd forgotten how much i missed you".  
  
"It's no problem yo", said Todd with a grin, "ya still have ta survive school tomorow though".  
  
"Don't remind me", said Sidney with a groan, "i'm counting on you to help me get through my first day".  
  
"You got it", said Todd.  
  
"I'd better get in", said Sidney, walking over to Todd and giving him a hug, "goodnight Todd".  
  
"Goodnight Sid", said Todd hopping off.  
  
Sidney watched him go before giving a contented sigh and heading to the mansion.  
  
  
  
Sidney entered the mansion to the sound of laughter comming from the common room. Curious, she entered and saw all of the other students laughing with Kitty sitting on a chair, obviously telling them about the encounter with Pietro. Evan was rolling on the floor laughing hard, he looked up to see Sidney looking at him with a rasied eyebrow. He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"I just heard what you did to Pietro", said Evan, finding it hard to get his words out and wiping his eye to get rid of tears of joy, "thats priceless, he's had it comming to him for a LONG time".  
  
"I vish i could have seen his face", said Kurt, currently almost choking on his popcorn, "eet must have been a picture!".  
  
"Well i aim to please", said Sidney with a smile, "besides he made two mistakes.One: he tried to hit on me in an ungentlemanly way, and Two: he called me by a pet name. He was asking for it".  
  
"By the looks on Todd's face he's seen that before", said Kitty from her chair.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Sidney, "Todd's seen me scare off that many guys, i'm surpised he stays within three feet of me".  
  
"I'm surprised anyone could stay vithin' three feet of TOAD", muttered Kurt under his breath, "i can't belive he's you best freind".  
  
"I'll pretend i didn't hear that", said Sidney casting Kurt a warning look.  
  
"Swamp-breath ain't that bad", said Rogue, "a'h should know, a'h lived with the guy once".  
  
"You were a member of the Brotherhood?", asked Sidney, impressed.  
  
"Yeah, but a'h left after a'h found out that Mystique was usin' me", she said, "but it was fun while it lasted".  
  
" Cool", said Sidney with a smile, then looked up at the clock, it was getting late.  
  
"Well, i'm going to bed", she said, waving goodnight to the others, "if i'm goning to cope with school tomorow, i'll need all the rest i can get".  
  
She left the common room and started to head towards the stairs, only to be stoped in her tracks by Logan, who was blocking the stairs.  
  
"Hey Logan", she said with a smile and pointed up the stairs, "i'm just going to bed".  
  
"Oh no ya not Tiger", he said gruffly, "i want to talk to ya first".  
  
By now, the other students had heard them and an audience was begining to gather outside the common room door.  
  
"What about?", asked Sidney, confused, "did i do something wrong? I mean, i got home in time for cerfew".  
  
"I saw you and the Half-Pint go off to the Brotherhood house today", he said, folding his arms.  
  
The others muttered quietly to themselves and stepped back.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Sidney, oblivous to the other students' nervousness, "well i went to see Todd. He's my best freind and.."  
  
"I know", said Logan, butting in, "the prof had aready told me. Listen Tiger, i don't want ya going over there too often. Those boys are a bad influence".  
  
Sidney looked appaled.  
  
"Todd isn't a bad influence", she said, a slight growl starting in her throat, "i mean, what are you saying?. That i should stay away from him? Not talk to him?".  
  
"Thank would work", said Logan with a nod of his head.  
  
"Well it's not going to happen", said Sidney angrily, "I'll see him whenever i want. I don't appricate being told what i can and can'not do, thank you very much".  
  
"While you are under this roof ya gotta go by the rules", said Logan, trying to keep his temper, "and i'm layin' one down now. Ya can't go anywhere near that house or that kid without tellin' me or another adult about it. Got that?".  
  
Sidney gave another low growl and that assembled students shiffted uncomfortably.  
  
"So your going to keep me caged up like some wild animal?", she said, looking Logan right in the eyes.  
  
"No", said Logan, staring right back, "i'm just restictin' ya contact with stink-boy".  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes, ready to retort something back when the professor's voice came into her head. From the looks of it, he had entered everyones head, including Logan's.  
  
*Logan, Sidney, please stop this now. There is no need. Sidney, Logan is mearly looking after your best intrests, he doesn't mean to instult you or Todd. Logan, we can't keep her locked in, but your rule is a fair one that i belive should be now abided to, by all students. That way at least we know where our students are. Now, please, all of you, go to bed. In case you have forgotten, you all have to go school in the morning. Good night*  
  
"Ya heard the professor Tiger", said Logan, pointing to the stairs, "bed!".  
  
Sidney gave Logan one more angry look.  
  
"Fine", she said as she stalked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Logan looked at the other students who were still hovering by the common room door.  
  
"You lot too", he said, " up to bed now".  
  
With that, Logan walked off, obviously to talk to the professor. The students stood in stunned silence for a few minutes. Kitty was the first to speak.  
  
"Did that just, like, happen?", she asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I think so", said Evan, blinking.  
  
"Vow, i've never seen anyone stand up to Logan like that before", said Kurt in amazement.  
  
"But i went out too", said Kitty guiltily, "and Mr Logan didn't yell at me. In fact, i was the one who, like, took her there".  
  
"Maybe Logan knows that you won't do it again after seeing what happened to Sid", said Evan, "i mean, that was enough to scare anyone off disobeying him".  
  
"I'm just glad its settled now", said Jean with a sigh.  
  
"Somehow, a'h don't think that was the end of it", said Rogue, shaking her head, "those two look like they've got major issues".  
  
"Rogue's right", said Scott with a sigh, " the best thing we can do right now is do what Logan says and go to bed. Maybe they'll have both calmed down by the morning. I mean Sidney went through alot today, so we can't blame her for being a bit uptight".  
  
Nodding in agreement, the other students walked off to their respective rooms, saying their goodnights.  
  
Sidney lay on her bed, still seething over what had been said. Todd told her that Logan and the professor didn't seem to like him much, but she didn't realise it was to this extent. She sighed and sat up, picking up her guitar from the side of her bed. She started to stum a few notes to calm her down, as she always did when she felt upset. In a few minutes, she calmed down and put her guitar back in it's place. She changed into her pajama bottoms and vest top and climbed into bed. She put her glasses and image inducer on her bedside table and lay down. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes, hoping thing would be better in the morning.  
  
  
  
Logan meanwhile was in the professors study, trying to explain his actions.  
  
"I know i don't normally yell at the students like that Charles", he said, shaking his head, "but theres something about her.... I sensed it when i met her this morning and i sensed it when she argued with me tonight. I don't know what it is, but i don't like it".  
  
Xavier nodded his head.  
  
"The best we can do is let her be for now", he said, "i see no problems with her at the moment. You must understand Logan, she found out today that her best freind is now supposed to be her enemy, she's had a rough day".  
  
"Yeah i know", said Loagn, "i'll try and be sure it wont happen again. But my senses say there's something not right about that girl, i just wish i knew what".  
  
  
  
Soo what do you think. Wow, i never thought i'd get as far as three chapters, but here i am... Remember to review, it keeps me happy and keeps the fic comming. 


	4. Revelation

I turn to you  
  
by Todd fan  
  
Disclamer - Here we go again... I don't own anything in this fic but Sidney, everyone else belongs to warner bros, lucky sods..  
  
And now i give praise to those who have reviewed.  
  
Red witch - you like it, you really like it????. Your gonna LOVE this chapter :)  
  
Monitor - yes, da Toad does rock. Whoooooooooo!  
  
Raliena - i'm soo glad i'm cheering you up after your exams. Exams are evil *looks around wide eyed* you never know when the examiners are watching you :)  
  
All hail these people!  
  
Chapter 4 - Revelation  
  
Sidney awoke to the deafening sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she reached over and knocked it off. She sat up and stretched, her lithe feline muscles moving with ease. She climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. Once again, her hair was wild and tangled. She made a face and plodded off to the bathroom. An 'occupied' sign hung on the girl's bathroom door.  
  
"Fantastic", said Sidney sarcastically, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall to wait, she was NOT a morning person.Before long the door opened and Rogue stepped out.  
  
"Mornin' Sid", she said with a yawn, "it's all yours".  
  
Sidney smiled and nodded, heading inot the bathroom when Rogue put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her  
  
"Hey are ya'll okay?", she asked worried, brushing the bangs out of her eyes, "after what happened with Logan last night?".  
  
"I'm okay", said Sidney with a smile, "thanks for asking. I just got upset, thats all. I really don't like it when people try to control me, i had enough of that from my mother. I guess i just freaked out. I'm fine now though".  
  
"Alright, as long as ya'll okay", said the southern mutant with a smile, heading off to the room she shared with Kitty.  
  
After showering, getting dressed and attempting to tame her hair, failing of course, Sidney went downstairs. All the other students were already having breakfast and Sidney took her place at the table. She started to eat her breakfast in silence, while the others talked amongst themselves. Logan entered the room and sat down, staring at Sidney. Sidney stared right back as if challenging him to start on her again. All the students had stopped talking and eating to watch the pair. Kurt had a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth and Kitty still had a spoon of cereal party raised from the bowl. In other circumstances, it would look funny, but right now, the other students felt they could cut the tension with a knife. Logan sighed.  
  
"Alright Tiger", he said defeated, they were right when they said you couldn't beat a cat in a staring contest, "i'm sorry i yelled at you like that. I don't trust any of the Brotherhood. I just want you to be safe".  
  
"I AM safe", said Sidney, "i can look after myself, and besides, Todd wouldn't hurt me, ever".  
  
"So we can agree to disagree?", said Logan, a sight smile crossing his lips.  
  
"Fine by me", said Sidney with a grin, carrying on with her breakfast.  
  
The tension gone, the others gave a collective sigh of relief and carried on eating, happy with the peace, while it lasted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, across town, the members of the Brotherhood were waking up. Todd opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. As usual, he reached out his arm to hit it, and, as usual, it was just out of his reach. Todd groaned when he noticed his clock was about three feet away. He gave a sigh, the noise was really stating to hurt his ears now. He decided enough was enough and sent out his tounge, easily covering the distance and smacked the clock with it, turning it off. Unfortunately, he was too awake now to go back to sleep, and besides, he needed to get up for school. He gave a moan and fell out of bed, taking half his blakets with him. The events of the night before then came rushing back to him. Was it just a dream?, or had Sidney really come back?. He walked out of his room towards the bathroom, only to find it locked.  
  
"Aww come on Pietro", said the diminutive mutant, knocking on the door, "ya can't stay in there forever".  
  
"I'll be out in a minute", came the voice of Pietro on the other side, "you'll just have to wait".  
  
"Fer a guy wit' super-speed, it sure takes ya a long time ta get ready in the mornings", said Todd drumming his fingers on the wall.  
  
Just then the door opened and Pietro stepped out.  
  
"Hey perfection isn't easy Froggy", said Pietro with a grin, " i have to look good for my adoring public. Besides your phsyco girlfreind messed up my hair last night, it took me ages to get it just right again".  
  
It was obvious that Pietro was still a little bitter about the night before, at least he claified for Todd that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
"She's not my girlfreind Pietro", said Todd, shaking his head, "were just really good freinds".  
  
It took him a few seconds before he realised what he just said. He put his hand to his head.  
  
"Aww man, i'm talkin' like Lance now", he said, shaking his head and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Maybe your in denial, just like his is", taunted Pietro from the outside.  
  
The door opened and a slime ball came shooting out, Pietro just about manged to dodge it in time.  
  
"Oooooooh Toddles is in a mooooood", laughed Pietro, running off to see if there was anything edible for breakfast.  
  
Once washed and dressed, Todd hopped downstairs to the kitchen, where Lance was brooding over a cup of coffee while tring to ingore a VERY hyperactive Pietro. Todd came in and sat down, picking up what he hoped was a piece of toast. Lance looked mornfully up from his coffee, Lance was always depressed in the mornings until he had finished his morning caffine dose.  
  
"Hey Todd", he said, still ingnoring Pietro, who was currently trying to steal Lance's drink, "how did your night with Sid go?".  
  
"It went alright yo", said Todd with a grin, "we talked about old times, looked around Bayville. We had fun.What about you and Kitty-cat?".  
  
"None of your buisness", said Lance, blushing.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?", said Pietro with a sly grin.  
  
"No, but i have a feeling your going to tell us", said Lance, with a sigh.  
  
"This means that i get two people to pick on for dating an x-chick", said Pietro proudly, "not just one".  
  
"I'm not dating her", said Todd and Lance in unison.  
  
"Whatever you say guys", said Pietro with a grin, "now give me some coffee Lance".  
  
"No!", said Lance guarding his cup, "you know your not allowed caffine OR sugar, house rules".  
  
This rule had been made when Pietro had eaten some chocolate ice cream, then washed it down with some of Lance's coffee. He had run off, laughing like a maniac, shouting something about the mummies coming to get him. It had taken all Brotherhood members, inculding Rogue at the time, to get him back. They had Rogue touch him to knock him out, but she only ended up absorbing him in his sugar and caffine rushed state, and Pietro recovered quickly anway. In the end they had to get Freddy to grab both of them and tie them to chairs until they had calmed down. The others had sworn they would never let it happen again, particually Rogue, who had violent miganes after for weeks.  
  
"Aww you guys are no fun", Pietro pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Who's being loud?", said Fred sleepily coming into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That would be Lance", said Pietro, pointing wildly at Lance, "bad Lance, you shouldn't be loud in the morning. You disturbed Freddy's beauty sleep, and trust me, he needs it".  
  
"I'm too tired to hurt you today Pietro", said Fred with a sniffle, "i was up most of the night sneezing. I'm sure i'm allergic to your girlfreind Todd".  
  
"She's NOT my girlfreind", said Todd, banging his head on the table.  
  
"Yeah right, and they say i'm in denial", said Lance with a chuckle, "anyway, we haven't got time to argue about it, we have to go to school".  
  
"Do we have to?", said Pietro, "i don't want to face Daniels and the other x-geeks after yesterday".  
  
"Too bad Speedy", said Lance, "we gotta go, now".  
  
The Brotherhood left their house and piled into Lance's jeep, heading for another day at Bayville high.  
  
  
  
Sidney strode out of the principals office, holding her new lesson timetable. She looked at it and squinted.  
  
"What's this written in, Gorgon?", she said, to herself, turning it at various angles, trying to make it out. She was startled by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a blonde guy with the schools jersey on him. He had 'jock' written all over him.  
  
"Hi", he said, flashing her a smile, "you new here?, you need help with that?"  
  
Sidney sighed, she hated having to ask help from a jock, but as seen as none of her freinds were around yet, it looked like she had no choice.  
  
"Yeah sure", she said, handing him her timetable, "do you know where i'm supposed to be?".  
  
The jock looked at it and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you've got history first period. Mr Delancey", he said, pointing down the hallway, "go down the hallway and turn left. It's two doors on your right, you can't miss it".  
  
"Thanks", said Sidney, taking back her timetable and beging to walk away, only to be stopped by the jock again.  
  
"So what are you doin' tonight", he said with a grin, "'cause i'd love to take you to dinner. I'm Duncan".  
  
Sidney used all her willpower not to growl at the guys name.  
  
"Duncan Mathews?", she said, closing her fist, "aren't you dating Jean?".  
  
"Well yeah", he said, caught a little off guard, "but you know, i'm sure we could sneak out tonight. I can show you a real good time".  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders. That was enough to make Sidney loose it. She grabbed his arm and pulled it off her shoulders, twisting it at the same time.  
  
"I want to explain something to you Mathews", she said angrily, twisting his arm harder, heedless to Duncan's squeals of pain, "i don't date jocks. And another thing. If you go anywhere NEAR Todd Tolenski again i will rip both your arms right out of their sockets. Do i make myself clear?".  
  
"Crystal", Duncan squealed, attempting to get out of Sidneys grip, but being unable to.  
  
"Good", said Sidney, releasing the jock's arm, "now if you don't mind, i'm late for class".  
  
With that she stalked off. Duncan watched her go in pure astonishment. The girl had one heck of a grip. Duncan wasn't sure if it was the pain making him dillusional, or if that girl's hand really had felt furry. He rubbed his injured arm and lopped off, hoping one one had seen that, his pride hurt more than anything.  
  
  
  
After her first few classes, Sidney decided that high school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She could cope easily with the work and the teachers liked her. She was glad when the bell rang for lunch though, she was starved. As she exited her class, she noticed the Brotherhood making their way to dinner.  
  
"Hey guys", she said with a smile, walking up to them, she then smiled seductively at Pietro and waved at him, "hi Petey, how's your hair?".  
  
Pietro's eyes widened with fear when he saw Sidney and ran to hide behind Fred.  
  
"Back foul temptress, back", he said, peering at her from behind Fred, "i'm warning you".  
  
"Oooooooh what are you gonna do cassanova", said Sidney with a grin, "set snuffles there on me?".  
  
True enough, Fred's eyes were aready begining to water.  
  
"Man, i really gotta get somethin' for this allergy", he said, walking away, sniffling as he went.  
  
"Welcome to Bayville high and all it's weirdness", said Lance with a sigh, "trains depart for the normal world at four pm".  
  
"Hey, you wanna eat wit' us Sid?", asked Todd hopefully.  
  
"You bet i do", she said with a grin, "if i sit with the other guys, Evan tries to steal my milk and Kurt tries to steal my food".  
  
"Well we can't promise you we can't keep Freddy away from your food once he's eaten his", said Lance with a chuckle.  
  
"Well i just hope you won't embarass me AGAIN!", said Pietro crossing his arms, "all i heard were sniggers from the X-geeks this morning".  
  
"I promise i won't embarass you", said Sidney, holding up a hand, "as long as you keep your hands to yourself i won't harm you".  
  
With that they, headed off to the caffeteria, getting their lunch and sitting at a table. Sidney looked at her lunch, giving it a cautionary poke.  
  
"Are you guys sure this is food?", she asked.  
  
"Not really", said Lance, "it's an...aquired taste".  
  
"Hey your buddies don't look to happy with you sitting here", said Pietro, nodding over to where the X-men were sitting. Sure enough, the majority of them had scowls on their faces.  
  
"Awww, let 'em brood", said Sidney, waving her hand, "i'm eating lunch with my best freind and they can't stop me, Logan's rules doesn't include school".  
  
"Yeah, Kitty told me about that", said Lance, shaking his head.  
  
"No fair man", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
They were interupted by a blonde-headed guy comming up towards them.  
  
"Hi", he said to Sidney, with a smile, "your new here right?".  
  
"Yes i'm new", she said closing her eyes and sighing, not this again.  
  
"Well i'm Paul, Scott's freind", he said, waving over to where Scott was sitting, his scowl replaced by a grin, "and i was wondering if...well.. if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat after school".  
  
"Look, Paul is it?", said Sidney, putting her hand to her head, "your the fifth guy that's asked me out since this morning, i'll tell you what i told everyone else. I'm still feeling my feet here and don't particually need a boyfreind right now. Okay?".  
  
"Yeah, okay", said Paul, looking a little disapointed.  
  
"Oh and do me a favour. Tell Scott that unless he wipes that grin off his face, i'll wipe it off for him. Oh and tell him i can sit where i like. Can you do that for me?".  
  
"Huh, yeah, sure i guess", said Paul walking off.  
  
"Thank you", said Sidney sweetly.  
  
She smiled as Paul walked over to Scott and leaned over to talk to him. Her smiled got even bigger when Scott's eyes widened and looked nervously at Sidney. She gave him a smile and a wave and carried on eating her lunch.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Sidney walked into the mansion and sat down, happy to put her feet up. Logan walked into the room and grinned.  
  
"Enjoy your day Tiger?".  
  
"Yup", said Sidney, looking up from her chair, "school isn't as bad as i thought it would be".  
  
"Good", said Logan with a nod, "and now your day get's better. You all have some training to do, now".  
  
"Now?", moaned Sidney  
  
"Yep, i suggest ya get ready".  
  
It didn't take long for Sidney to get dressed in the x-man uniform that had been given to her. It was much like Kitty's only in red, not purple. She and the others gathered outside, waiting for Logan's instructions.  
  
"Okay rookies", said Logan, marching in front of the students, military style, "the meaning of this exercise is to avoid the projectiles thrown at ya. Jean will be controlin' 'em with her powers. The person who gets to the other side in the fastest time wins. Understood?".  
  
The students nodded.  
  
"Good, Porcupine, ya up first".  
  
Sidney watched as each of her teammates ran the gauntlet. She studied the way that the projectiles moved and the way that the others avoided them, by the time it was her turn, she had figured out a plan.  
  
"Okay, your turn Tiger", said Logan.  
  
Sidney nodded and walked to the starting line. Her eyes glowed briefley and she changed herself into a Cougar. Logan blew his whistle and she ran off, keeping at a steady gallop. Jean closed her eyes and sent some disks spinning in Sidney's direction. Sidney dodged each and every one of them by swerving effortlessely out of the way. She made it past the other obstacles with equal ease, and as she neared the finish line, it looked like she had the fastest time. All of a sudden, alarms started ringing and lights flashing. Sidney stoped in her tracks and and changed into her normal form, looking back at the other studnets, who apperared to be preparing for a fight. Loagn looked particually angry as he sniffed the air.  
  
"Sabertooth", he said with a growl.  
  
"Who?", asked Sidney walking up to the group.  
  
"An old enemy of Wolverine", said Scott, ajusting his visor, "one tough mutant".  
  
"What can he do?".  
  
"He has, like, the same sort of powers as Mr Logan, near enough", said Kitty, "you know, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, healing factor. But he hasn't got an adamantum skeleton like Mr Logan".  
  
"Oh", Sidney said.  
  
A figure then jumped over the wall. His codename suited him very well. He looked wild and certainly had cat-like teeth. He had long, wild blone hair with blonde sideburns. His eyes were a deep red, and his clothes were tattered.  
  
"Get out of here NOW bub", said, Logan, poping out his claws, "i'm in no mood ta play with ya today".  
  
"Ya think too much of yourself Runt", said Sabertooth with a snort, "as much as i'd like ta tame your hide, i ain't here ta see you".  
  
"What are you talkin' about Creed?", asked Logan, taken of guard.  
  
No one had noticed Sidney's eyes widen upon hearing the name 'creed'.  
  
"I'm here on a family visit", said Sabertooth with a grin, walking over to where Sidney stood, "hey long time no see kid".  
  
"Who..who are you?", asked Sidney backing away, "how do you know me?".  
  
"Ya mother forgot ta mention me", said Sabertooth, sarcastically, "ya do know that the x-genes heredity right?".  
  
"What are ya talkin' about Sabertooth", said Logan with a growl, "i hate it when ya talk cryptic".  
  
"You stay out of this Logan", said Sabertooth with a snarl, then turned back to Sidney, "can't ya see i'm tryin' ta have a talk with my niece?".  
  
"Your....niece?", said Logan, in astonishment. It certinally explained the uneasy feeling he got around her, if she was realted to his mortal enemy.  
  
The other students looked just as stunned.  
  
"What are you talking about?", said Sidney, shaking her head, "my dad was an only child and my mother said her brother Victor had died years ago".  
  
"No", said Sabertooth, shaking his head, "she was ashamed and afraid of the fact that her brother was a mutant. She wasn't happy with me working for Magneto, and didn't talk ta me unless she had to. When you were born and she saw you were a mutant, she freaked out. She was worried i'd steer you down the wrong path, so she told me to stay away from you. I kept my promise, but hey, with both ya parents dead, i thought it might make ya feel better to know that ya had SOME family out there".  
  
Sidney stood still for a moment, taking all of this in. She couldn't belive it. How could her mother lie to her like that?. She saw how alone and worried Sidney had felt when her powers started to surface. Instead of letting Sidney learn more about being a mutant, she had locked her away, and kept her from the one member of her family that would truly understand what she was going though.  
  
"I...can't belive it..", she said, shaking her head, "all this time....how could she not tell me?".  
  
"She was just worried about you", said Sabertooth, shaking his head, then producing a small package from his pocket, "this is fer you. It was your grandmothers".  
  
Sidney took the box from her uncle and opened it, ignoring Logan's mumblings that it was a trap. Inside was a ring of celtic desing, incased in the middle was a cats-eye jewel.  
  
"It's the Creed family ring", Sabertooth explained, "traditonally given ta the first born in each generation But i think your better off with it than me. I ain't the ring type".  
  
"Thank you", said Sindey, still a little stunned, putting on the ring.  
  
"I'd better go kid", said Sabertooth, nodding over to a VERY irritated looking Logan, "i don't think i'm welcome here. If ya need anythin', anythin' at all, ya can contact me through the Brotherhood. The message will get through ta me eventually. See ya around kid".  
  
Sidney nodded as she watched Sabertooth leap over the wall. Sneering at Logan before he disapeared.  
  
"See you uncle Victor", she said under her breath, looking at the ring he had given her.  
  
  
  
You like? Was it a shocker?, or did you aready guess? Until next time then..... 


	5. Crime and punishment

I turn to you  
  
by Todd fan  
  
Disclamer - X-men:evoultion and it's characters does not belong to me. I would buy it from them, but i don't think they accept packets of chewing gum as a method of payment. I don't own Stephen King's Cujo either. Sidney is still mine, she has not yet walked out on me for a better paying job, probably because she doesn't know there is one, so keep it quiet okay ?  
  
Now, as always, i shall light the candles and burn the incense in my shrine for those who have reviewed:  
  
Foxglove- You really didn't see it coming? I'm glad, i like to pull surprises on people.Well i actually LIKE Sabertooth as a character. I'm surprised myself, i only just found out how much i liked Sabertooth after writing this fic. But he deserves to have a nice role for once :)  
  
Monitor- Glad you like it, *takes a bow*  
  
Capslock - I like Todd fics too, well duh Todd fan, your writing one. *gives herself a slap on the head*. Well she needed to get her attitude from somewhere :)  
  
Bradleigh - I'm sorry about the spelling errors, but like i said in the first chapter, i'm a bad typist without a spellcheck. I belive Pietro is a perfect-freak. I mean, look at the guy!. No one looks that imperfect without having a problem with looking just right. There isn't a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his clothes :P I promise i'll be nice to Freddy.  
  
Muffinelf - Wow, i seemed to have shocked a lot of people.  
  
Red witch - Woah, someone who isn't surprised!. Well never fear, the next instalment is here. (oh god, i'm speaking in verse!).  
  
You guys are the best! I have over 10 reviews, i'm so happy. *wipes tear from eye*  
  
Now, where was i....?. Oh yeah....  
  
Chapter 5 - Crime and punishment.  
  
  
  
Logan sat in the professor's study with the other students, still in shock over what had happened. Sidney had gone out for a walk to clear her head. Logan had advised against it, but the professor let her go, saying she needed some time to think things over.  
  
"I can't belive Sidneys related to Sabertooth", said Scott shaking his head.  
  
"Eeet DOES explain where she gets her violent temperament from though", said Kurt, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Maybe it's just a trap set up", said Jean, "i mean, the Brotherhood are always trying to get new recruits".  
  
"No", said Logan, shaking his head, "i may not like Creed, but i know when he's tellin' the truth, he was. What i don't get is why he just left her here, instead of tryin' ta persuade her to join the Brotherhood".  
  
"Sometimes, your family's happiness means more that just what you yourself wants", said Storm, putting a hand on Evan's shoulder, "maybe Sabertooth just wants whats best for his niece. It's true when they say blood is thicker than water".  
  
"I guess", said Logan with a frown, then looked up at Kitty, "go find her Half-pint. I'd feel alot better if she was at home right now".  
  
Kitty looked at the professor, who nodded in agreement and stood up.  
  
"Okay, i have an idea where she went", she said, phasing out of the door.  
  
" So do i", muttered Logan, "thats why i'm so worried".  
  
"Sidney won't leave us for the Brotherhood Logan", said the professor, "i can sense she's troubled right now, but doesn't want to leave the institute".  
  
"Yeah, a'h mean, she likes it here", said Rogue.  
  
"Indeed she does", said the professor thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?", asked Evan looking worried.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Evan" said Storm with a smile, "the girl is certainly headstrong enough".  
  
"Vhy the big concern?", asked Kurt with grin.  
  
"I'm just worried about her, thats all", said Evan, blushing slightly.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?", asked Kitty, standing outside the Brotherhood house, looking at a puzzled Todd.  
  
"Like i said, Kitty-cat", said Todd, "i ain't seen her since school left out. Why are ya askin? Is she in trouble?"  
  
Kitty sighed and looked down at Todd. His face showed genuine concern for his friend, a look not normal seen on the amphibious mutant.  
  
"Well, she found out that Sabertooth is, like, her uncle today", she said, shaking her head, "she said she needed some time alone to think".  
  
"Sabertooth's her uncle?", asked Todd wide-eyed, "woah, no wonder she wants ta be alone. Thats a typical Sidney characteristic, when faced with a problem, brood over it as much as possible".  
  
"So you, like, have no clue where is is?", asked Kitty, rubbing her temples.  
  
"I have an idea...", said Todd thoughtfully, "listen, you go back to the institute, if she's where i think she is, i'll go talk to her an' send her back home. K?".  
  
"Like i have a choice", said Kitty with a sigh, "fine, just don't try to make her join the Brotherhood".  
  
"Ha, fat chance of that happenin'", said Todd shaking his head, "have ya ever tried ta MAKE Sidney do anything?".  
  
"Good point", said Kitty, "okay, good luck Todd".  
  
With that, Kitty headed back to the institute, hoping she had done the right thing.  
  
  
  
Sidney sighed as the breeze blew gently through her hair. She sat on the swing in her and Todd's childhood hangout, watching the stream flow past the clearing. She didn't know what to think. She looked down at the ring on her hand. Not only was her best freind on an opposing side to her, but now the only other member of her family was too?. She closed her eyes. She was happy at the institute and didn't want to leave, she felt safe there, safe and happy. It wasn't like she couldn't see her uncle and Todd. She could contact both of them through the Brotherhood, but Logan didn't like her going there too often. She gave a sigh with almost turned into a squeal when she felt someone pushing the swing she was on. She turned around to see Todd.  
  
"Hey you", he said with a grin, "i thought i'd find ya here. The X-geeks are worried about ya, ya know".  
  
"Yeah, i know", said Sidney quietly, " i was just thinking things through. Trying to make sense of whats happening".  
  
"Yeah, i heard about Sabertooth", said Todd, giving Sidneys swing another gentle push, " its been one heck of a couple'a days fer ya ain't it?".  
  
"You got that right", said Sidney rolling her eyes, the turned her head to look at Todd in the face, "what do you suggest i do?.".  
  
"Well", said Todd, taking a deep breath, not used to opening up to people, even Sidney "the best thing ya can do is listen ta ya heart. Do whatever it tells ya ta do, even if ya think it's a bad idea. If ya want ta stay at the institute, stay there. If ya want ta leave, leave, ya more than welcome in the Brotherhood place. But it's a decison ya gotta make fer yourself, it ain't one i can make fer ya".  
  
"Your right", said Sidney with a sigh, "i just wish i knew what i wanted, but right now, i haven't got a clue".  
  
She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting.  
  
"Hey Todd", she said with a smile, "remember when we were kids and sat up on the lookout board, just watching the sunset?".  
  
"How could i forget?", said Todd with a smile, "why?".  
  
"Well...i was wondering if you'd like to watch the sunset with me tonight. Please?", she said with a pleading face, "it'd help".  
  
"Well, with a face like that, who could say no?", he said with a chuckle, "need help gettin' up?".  
  
"Did i need help when we were kids?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, please yourself", said Todd with a laugh, jumping high onto the board with one leap.  
  
"Showoff", Sidney shouted up at him from the ground.  
  
Her eyes glowed, looking very erire in the fading light, and changed herself into a jaguar, climbing up the branch of one of the supporting trees, and scarmbling onto the board. Making a satisfied purr, she changed herself back into her normal form.  
  
"Still got it", she said with a grin, sitting down next to Todd to watch the sunset.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Sidney and Todd were standing at the gates of the institute.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me Todd", said Sidney with a smile, "i really needed it".  
  
"Any time", said Todd with a grin, "what are best freinds for, if not ta unload each other's problems on?"  
  
"Thanks anyway", she said, giving Todd a kiss on the cheek, "goodnight".  
  
She walked slowly into the institute. Todd watched her go in before touching his cheek, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Goodnight Sid", he said with a sigh, hopping off towards the Brotherhood house.  
  
As Sidney entered the instituitue, Evan came out of the common room.  
  
"Hey Sid, you okay?", he asked, worried, "i didn't see much of you after..well you know".  
  
"I'm fine Evan, thanks for asking", she said, putting a clawed hand on Evan's shoulder, "i think i'm just gonna go hit the hay. I should be okay after iv'e slept".  
  
"Okay", Evan said with a smile, as he watched Sidney go upstairs, "goodnight".  
  
He walked into the kitchen only to come face to face with yellow eyes.  
  
"Arrrrghh", he said jumping back in surprise, "jeez Kurt, are you trying to kill me?".  
  
"I saw that", said Kurt, crossing his arms.  
  
"Saw what?", asked Evan puzzled, "what are you talking about Goof-man?".  
  
"You vith Sidney then", said Kurt with a grin, "you vere really vorried. You like her, don't you?".  
  
"No i don't", said Evan, blushing, "i don't know where you got that idea from man".  
  
"The vay you look at her for one", said Kurt rolling his eyes, "it so obvious, i'm surpried no one else had picked up on it yet".  
  
"Is it really that obvious?", said Evan with a groan.  
  
"Vell eet is to me, but i vatch alot of soap operas", said Kurt with a grin, "but if you vant my advice..."  
  
"I don't".  
  
"Your going to get it anyvay mein freind, so listen up", said Kurt, motioning for Evan to sit down, "that girl, i'll admit, is a beauty. If you haven't noticed, most of ze guys at school have seen it too, you saw how many tried to ask her out today".  
  
"Yeah, so", said Evan, "she put them all down".  
  
"Yes, vell that doesn't matter", said Kurt with a wave of his hand, "that vas her first day at school, she's not going to get a boyfreind on ze first day. But before long she vill be ready to take applications, and if you vant to be first in line, you vill have to work fast. Beat everyone to the post".  
  
"Oh yeah Kurt and what am i supposed to say?", said Evan throwing his hands in the air, "hey Sidney, i kinda like you and even though you don't date jocks, i wondered if you'd like to go out with me sometime, 'cause i'm not really that much of a jock".  
  
"Eeet might vork", said Kurt rubbing his chin with his three fingered hand.  
  
"I was being sarcastic" said Evan, banging his head on the table, "this is hopeless".  
  
"Whats hopeless?".  
  
Both boys looked up to see Rogue leaning on the kitchen door frame.  
  
"Nothing", said Evan quickly, "nothing at all. Right Kurt".  
  
"Ja", said Kurt with a grin, "nothing's hopeless at all".  
  
"Alright guys whats goin' on?", said Rogue, crossing her arms, not fooled by the boys lousy attempt at a cover-up, "or is this 'guy stuff' again?".  
  
"Yeah thats what it is, guy stuff", said Evan nodding, "and we really don't want to bore you with it".  
  
"Fine. A'h can take a hint, i'll go", said Rogue, heading back out of the kitchen, the stopped, looking over her shoulder, "this ain't about how Evan likes Sid is it?".  
  
"Awww man, does everyone know?", said Evan putting his head in his hands.  
  
"A'h don't think Sidney does", said Rogue, with a smile.  
  
"Oh gee thats comforting", said Evan sarcastically.  
  
"Don't vorry about it Evan", said Kurt with a grin, "ve can make a plan of action. Eeet might help if ve had a girl to help us though".  
  
"A'hm not gettin' involved", said Rogue, shaking her head, "ya'll want to do this, you guys can do it for yourselves".  
  
"Aww come on Rogue, please?", said Evan putting his hands together, "don't make me beg".  
  
"Why do a'h always get myself stuck in these messes?", said Rogue sighing in defeat.  
  
  
  
The next day at school went slowly, for Sidney at least. The magic of her first day had worn off quickly and by lunch time, she just wanted to go home.She sighed and stirred her pudding aimlessly. She'd lost her appitite ages ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kitty, Lance and Todd approaching her table.  
  
"Hey guys", she said with a sigh, looking up from her pudding.  
  
"Me and the guys have, like, a totally great idea to cheer you up Sid", said Kitty with a grin, sitting down.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, nodding, "theres a big Stephen King movie marathon on tonight at the movie dome. You know how much ya love Stephen King".  
  
"Really?", said Sidney with a grin, "cool".  
  
"So we were thinking the four of us could go", said Lance.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fun", said Sidney but then frowned, "well, if Logan lets us go".  
  
"Oooops, i forgot about him", said Kitty, "but hey if were were really nice to him, i'm sure he'd let us go".  
  
"It's worth a shot", said Sidney with a shrug.  
  
"Cool", said Lance, "me and Todd will come by the institute at six".  
  
  
  
"Come on Mr Logan, please?".  
  
"No half-pint", said Logan, shaking his head, "that movie marathon extends past cerfew. Ya not goin'".  
  
"But, like, Sidney needs the pick-me-up", Kitty pleaded.  
  
"I don't care your not goin' and thats final".  
  
"Yes Mr Logan".  
  
Kitty gave a sigh and headed up to Sidney's room. Sidney had been giving Logan a wide birth since finding out about her uncle, so she was waiting in her room for Kitty to ask Logan. She had been reading a book and looked up as Kitty phased through the wall into her room.  
  
"What did he say?", she asked hopefully.  
  
"He said the marathon extended into cerfew and we can't go", Kitty sighed, plopping down onto the bed.  
  
"Awww now that isn't fair", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"Tell me about it", said Kitty, "i was really looking forward to spending some time with Lance".  
  
Sidney looked thoughtfull for a second.  
  
"You know, we could still go", she said with a sly smile, "without Logan knowing about it".  
  
"You mean, sneak out?", said Kitty, sitting up in shock, "but we'd get in trouble".  
  
"Whats the worst they can do to us?", said Sidney, "ground us and make us clean the x-jet. And that's only if they catch us".  
  
"I don't know", said Kitty nervously, "i mean, i don't want to make the professor and Mr Logan mad".  
  
"Hey you want to see Lance or not?".  
  
Kitty looked thoughtfully for a second.  
  
"Okay", she said, "but Logan would know if we left through the door, he'll be watching it now he knows we want to go out".  
  
"Who said anything about using a door?", said Sidney.  
  
She walked over to her french windows and opened them, sending in a slight breeze. She walked out onto the balcony and looked down.  
  
"You want us to, like, climb out of the window?" asked Kitty, wide eyed.  
  
"Why not?", asked Sidney, "you can just phase youself down and if i take a cat form, i can just jump down. It's true what they say when we cats always land on out feet".  
  
Kitty loked uncertainly at the window and then sighed.  
  
"I hope Lance appreciates the trouble i'm going through to be with him", she said, walking out to the balcony with Sidney.  
  
"Thats the spirit", said Sidney with a grin.  
  
Her eyes glowed and she changed herself into a leopard. She braced her legs and wriggled her shoulders in the way cats do when preparing for a leap. She jummped off the baclony and, as she had promised, landed on her feet. She looked up and changed back into her normal from.  
  
"Come on Kitty", she whispered up.  
  
"Here goes nothing", said Kitty with a sigh, phasing through the balcony and falling to the ground, phasing once again before she hit. She disapeared into the ground for a second before comming back up.  
  
"Hey that was kinda fun", she said with a laugh.  
  
"I told you so" said Sidney, "trust me, i've broke out of my mothers farmhouse that many times, i'm an expert at it".  
  
The two girl walked quietly and quicky across the institute's grounds, comming to the gate, Kitty phased them both through. Lance and Todd were waiting at the end of the driveway in Lance's jeep. Kitty and Sidney jumped in.  
  
"Now would be a good time to drive away really fast", said Sidney, taking a seat next to Todd while Kitty took shotgun next to Lance.  
  
"Why?", asked Lance, starting up the jeep.  
  
"Were kinda not supposed to be out", said Kity with a nervous giggle, "so if Mr Logan catches us, were dead meat".  
  
"Fair enough", said Lance, stepping on the accelerator, "i really don't want a run in with Claws".  
  
  
  
A few hours later found them deep into the marathon. Right now they were watching Cujo. Kitty was holding onto Lance's arm, terrifed.  
  
"Okay, like, whats with that dog?", she asked, shaking., "he's crazy".  
  
"Yeah, well he's rabid", said Sidney with a chuckle, "he wants to kill. Grrrrrrrr".  
  
She bared her teeth and wriggled her fingers, but with her image inducer on, the action wasn't as scary as she had hoped. It was enough to frighten Kitty more though.  
  
"Okay, don't do that again, please", said Kitty hiding behind Lance's arrm.  
  
Lance meanwhile was grinning like the Chesire cat.  
  
"This was the best idea youv'e ever thought of Todd", he said, indicating to Kitty, "i owe you one".  
  
"Yeah, this commin' from a guy who swears he's not datin' her", said Todd, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Were not dating", said Kitty and Lance in unison.  
  
"I'm not buying it", said Sidney, shaking her head, "and anyway.. oh wait, this is one of my favorite parts".  
  
Kitty grimaced and Cujo tore into another victim.  
  
"You really scare me sometimes you know that Sid?", she said.  
  
  
  
After the movie Lance drove the girls back to the institute, stopping short of the entrance to the driveway.  
  
"Errrr guys?", he said, pointing in front of him, "isn't that Logan's motorcycle?".  
  
Kitty's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh oh", she said, "that can't be good".  
  
Sidney jumped out of the jeep.  
  
"I really think we should run and hide now", she said, turning into a small black cat, hiding in the shadows.  
  
"I like that idea", said Todd, jumping into some bushes, followed shortly by Lance and Kitty.  
  
"You think he'll find us?", asked Lance, cowering.  
  
Suddenly there was a *sknit* sound and three adamintium claws jabbed into the bush, narrowly missing Todd's head.  
  
"Does that answer ya question Rocky?", asked Todd, moving away from the claws.  
  
"Get outta there NOW Half-pint", came Logans angry voice.  
  
Kitty sighed and stood up.  
  
"Like, hi Mr Logan", she said with a nervous laugh, "fancy seeing you here".  
  
Logan ignored her and looked into the bush.  
  
"You two get out too", he said with a growl.  
  
Todd and Lance stood up, there hands held up in surrender.  
  
"Okay, but don't skewer us", said Lance.  
  
Logan gave a snarl and looked down at the black cat trying to look inconspicuous.  
  
"Normal form now Tiger", he said pointing at the cat.  
  
Sidney gave a growl and changed into her normal form, crossing her arms.  
  
"Good", said Logan, then turning to Todd and Lance, "you two have five seconds ta get outta here before i turn ya into toothpicks. Got it?".  
  
Lance and Todd nodded wildly and headed back to the jeep.  
  
"Good luck guys", said Todd, as he passed Sidney and Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, you'll need it", said Lance.  
  
"Three seconds", warned Logan.  
  
That was enough to make the two Brotherhood members make a mad dash for the jeep and drive quickly away.  
  
Logan watched them go with a growl and turned to the girls.  
  
"You two are goin' ta the professor's study right now", he said pointing to the mansion, "i suggest ya keep quiet 'till ya get there. Ya might say somethin' you'll regret".  
  
Sidney and Kitty sadly walked towards the mansion. When they got in, they passed the common room where Kurt, Evan and Rogue looked deep in conversation. They looked up and watched solemnly as the two mutants passed. Sidney took a deep breath and walked into the professors study, followed closely by Kitty and Logan. The professor didn't look too happy.  
  
"You were right Chuck", said Logan, closing the study door behind him, "they went off with those Brotherhood boys. I caught 'em on their way back in".  
  
The professor nodded and sighed, putting his hands together.  
  
"I'm very disapointed in you girls", he said, shaking his head, "you disobeyed a direct order, and your three hours late for cerfew. What do you have to say for yourselves?".  
  
"I'm sorry professor", said Kitty, looking down at the floor, "what i did was irrisponsible and wrong. It won't happen again".  
  
"Your right there Half-pint", said Logan gruffly, "it won't".  
  
"Sidney?", said the professor, looking at the feline mutant, "do you wish to say anything".  
  
"Yes i do actually", said Sidney crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't start Tiger", warned Logan.  
  
"No, the girl has a right to her freedom of speech", said the professor, "do carry on".  
  
"Well i bet we would have been let out if we wanted to go out with someone other than the Brotherhood", she said, "you guys are just prejudiced against them. Your dream is for mutants and normal humans to live together in harmony right?. Well how can you expect that to happen when you don't let mutants and other mutants get on?".  
  
"Tiger..", Logan started to say, but was stoped by the professor holding up a hand.  
  
"Sidney makes a good point Logan", he said, "we should be less hard on the Brotherhood. But, you two still broke the rules and must be punished. You will be grounded for 3 weeks and have an extra danger room session every week".  
  
"Three weeks?", Kitty started to protest.  
  
"Fine", said Sidney with a sigh, "i'll serve my time, i guess thats fair. Can i go now?".  
  
The professor nodded and Sidney left, followed by Kitty.  
  
"She's certainly spirited", commented the professor when the girls had gone.  
  
"Just like her uncle", muttered Logan under his breath.  
  
"I thought you made it clear that Sidney's realtionship to Sabertooth wasn't a problem for you Logan", said the professor.  
  
"It isn't Chuck", said Logan, shaking his head, "it's just that...Well whenever i look into her eyes, it's like having Creed starin' straight back at me. It'll wear off soon though...i hope".  
  
  
  
Well thats it, until next time that is. What did you think?. Will Logan and Sidney EVER get on? What are Kurt, Rogue and Evan planning? What will Todd think about all this? All these questions and more will be answered in the next instalment!  
  
Okay, i'll stop being cheesy now.... 


	6. The black tulip

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing, Sidney's still mine, thats about it.....i'll go cry in a corner now...i'm too poor to own x-men: evolution, boo hoo!  
  
And i now thank those good people who took the time to review my work....  
  
Red witch - ahhhhh you will see my dear, you will see (evil manical laughter)  
  
  
  
One reviewer!!!!!  
  
Have i gone that bad??????  
  
I think i'm going to go cry now.....  
  
Thanks chucks :)  
  
Okay, i know said that there wouldn't be any seaon two characters in this fic, but i need to have a principal, and as seen as at the end of season one, Mystique...disapeared, i'll have to use Principal Kelly. I know he'll be very ooc, but he's only got a small part.Don't blame me, blame British television for now showing season two. Also, i don't really know who Brock Edwards is, he sorta came off the top of my head, you COULD say he's mine, but i don't really care. I just thought one of Duncans jock freinds in Strategy X looked like a Brock. The pashmina that Sidney wears in this chapter was inspired by the Freinds episode 'T O W Rachels sister' if you've seen it, you'll understand why it's so funny......anyway...  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The black tulip  
  
  
  
The entire student body of Bayville high were gathered in the hall for the morning assembly. The students were still half-asleep, the way most school students are when the school day starts. The few students that were awake were chattering to amongst themselves. Kurt was telling a joke to Rogue, who was one of the less awake stdents and so kept trying to swat Kurt away. Evan and Pietro were bickering, again, while Lance was trying his best to impress Kitty.  
  
"Thats nice Lance", said Kitty, rolling her eyes, not really listening to the story he was telling her.  
  
"So Kitty", said Lance with a smile, brushing back his hair, "you've served your time now, so you can go out again, right?".  
  
"Yes Lance", said Kitty with a smile, "me and Sid are free teenagers again. Why?".  
  
"Well i was just wondering if.. you know..you'd like to go grab a burger after school...with me".  
  
"I'd love to", said Kitty with a smile, "i'd have to, like, ask Mr Logan, but he should be okay, me and Sid were really good when we were grounded".  
  
"Cool", said Lance with a grin.  
  
Meanwhile, Sidney had fallen asleep next to Todd. It was just then that principal Kelly walked to his stand.  
  
"Alright students, simmer down", he said speaking into the microphone, "lets have your full attention, shall we?".  
  
Todd gave Sidney a poke.  
  
"Hey Sid", he said, "ya better wake up".  
  
"But i don't want to sit on the dinosaur mummy", she muttered in her sleep, then opened one eye, "Todd? Did i fall asleep again?".  
  
"Yes Sid, you fell asleep again", said Todd, rolling his eyes, "unless ya want ta end up in more trouble, i'd wake up if i were you, Kelly's talkin'".  
  
"Okay i'm up, i'm up", said Sidney, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "he never says anything important anyway".  
  
All this time, Principal Kelly had been rambling on about various school activites and how the students needed to learn how to work harder.  
  
"And finally, the school has obtained a reward for some of our more gifted students".  
  
The entire teenage mutant population of Bayville looked up.  
  
"The star athlete's have been treated to an all-expenses-paid dinner for two at a restaurant of their choice", said Kelly with a smile.  
  
Both X-men and Brotherhood members relaxed.  
  
"The lucky students are: Duncan Mathews, Brock Edwards, Pietro Maximoff and Evan Daniels", said Kelly, clapping, "well done to you all".  
  
Brock and Duncan cheered and slapped each other on the back while Pietro and Evan just stared at each other.  
  
"Well that will be all for this morning students", said Kelly, "thank you for your attention, i know that it was a challenge for your short attention spans to listen for a full half-hour. I will now let you go back to your learning experience".  
  
With that, Kelly walked off, mumbling about how he wished he'd chosen a better career.  
  
  
  
By lunch time, all the female students at Bayville high were trying to find Pietro, knowing that the dinner ticket was for two. Duncan had already asked Jean if he could take her, and she accepted, much to the annyoance of Scott. Brock was taking one of the cheerleaders and Evan... Evan was sitting at a table wondering what to do with his prize.  
  
Kurt came up grinning.  
  
"Vow vhat a stroke of luck Evan", he said, stiing down next to the young mutant.  
  
"Yeah", sid Rogue with a smile, walking up "now you have and excuse to aske Sidney out".  
  
"You really think she'd go with me?", asked Evan, a slight smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Eeets vorth a shot", said Kurt with a shrug.  
  
"An' ya'll can always go fer the pitty play", said Rogue with a smile, "make yourself look pathetic enough and she'll feel sorry for ya'll. She'll go out with you outta pitty".  
  
"I don't think so", said Evan with a sigh, "i don't want to make myself seem desprate.  
  
"Evan if you are?", asked Kurt with a raised eybrow, getting a glare from Evan.  
  
"Hey guys whatcha talking about?".  
  
The three spun round to see Sidney approaching the table.  
  
"Oh nothing much Sid", said Kurt, "ve vere just talking vith Evan, finding out vhat he's going to do vith his prize".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Sidney, sitting down, "congrats on the win Evan. So what are you going to do with it?".  
  
"Oh look Kurt", said Rogue suddenly out loud, "theres some new snacks in the vending machine all the way over there. Lets check it out".  
  
"But i vant to stay here and listen to..."  
  
"I said lets check it out", said Rogue, pulling Kurt away from the table.  
  
"Okay okay, you don't have to pull", said Kurt as he was dragged away.  
  
"Okay..that was weird", said Sidney raising an eyebrow at the pair.  
  
"Yeah", said Evan with a nervous chuckle.  
  
He took a deep breath, it was now or never.  
  
"So..um..Sid", he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "i was kinda wondering if...well you'd like to..umm..go to the dinner with me. I mean, if you want to".  
  
Before Sidney could reply, Pietro had sped up, hearing the entire conversation.  
  
"Oh come on Daniels as if a classy lady like Sid would want to go to that dinner with you when she could go with me", he said, throwing Sidney a grin.  
  
"Push off Maximoff", said Evan with a frown, "i asked her first".  
  
"Yeah, but i'm so much better than you".  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Yes i am".  
  
"Get lost"  
  
"You get lost".  
  
"Hey guys", said Sidney, drumming her fingers on the table, "don't i get a say in this?".  
  
The boys were too deep in their argument to here her.  
  
"Come on Daniels, she obviously wants to go out with me".  
  
"Where did you get that from, the time she flattened you and nearly took your head off?".  
  
"Oh you had to bring that up didn't you?. Well i can beat you any day of the weeks for Sidney".  
  
"Yeah right".  
  
"SHUT UP!", came a snarl.  
  
The boys turned around to see a VERY angry looking Sidney.  
  
"I am NOT a prize to be won", she said, crossing her arms, "but if you two are going to act soooo immature about this, i'll set you guys a little challenge".  
  
"A challenge?", said Pietro, perking up at the word, "well i'm an expert at meeting challenges. I'm in".  
  
"Yeah, me too", said Evan frowning at Pietro.  
  
"Fine", said Sidney, narrowing her eyes and giving and evil grin, by now the whole caffereria was watching, "the first of you to bring me a black tulip will get to take me out to dinner. You two up to it?"  
  
"Cake-walk", said Pietro with a grin, "Daniels might as well give up now, while he's ahead".  
  
"Don't call me out for the count yet Pietro", said Evan with a smile, "i'll find that flower before you, no problem".  
  
With that, the boys stared at each other for a second more before storming off in opposite directions.  
  
"Wow", said Kitty, comming up from where she had been listening to sit next to Sidney, "that was,like, weird. Don't you think your being a bit cruel though?".  
  
"Not really", said Sidney with a shrug, "they want to treat me like a prize they have to pay the price".  
  
"But theres, like, no such thing as a black tulip".  
  
"I know that. You know that", said Sidney with an evil grin, "but they don't know that".  
  
  
  
Evan sat on the sidewalk and sighed. Since school had left out he'd visited every flower shop in Bayville. When he asked for a black tulip, the shop assistants either laughed at him or told him to leave. He couldn't understand it. He looked up to see and old flower shop across the street he hadn't visited yet. He decided he'd give it a shot, it was his last hope.He crossed the street and entered the shop. The bell above the shop door gave a tinkle as he entered, the place was like a jungle, filled with flowers of all varieties, but Evan couldn't see any black tulips. He decided he needed help with this, he walked over to the counter where an elderly lady was sitting, arranging a flower display. When she saw Evan she looked up and smiled.  
  
"How can i help you young man?", she asked with a kindly smile.  
  
"HI", said Evan, "i was wondering if you had any black tulips?. Iv'e looked everywhere and i can't find one anywhere!".  
  
"Another one!", exclaimed the old lady with a sigh, "another young man came here earlier on today looking for one of them. Very impaitient if i remember correctly".  
  
Evan frowned, Pietro had pipped him to the post, he still had a shot of getting a flower to Sid before Pietro, assuming that Loagn wouldn't let the guy in the institute grounds.  
  
"So i was wondering if you could help me?", asked Evan, giving his best inocent boy smile.  
  
The old lady tutted and shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing i told the other young man", she said with a sigh, "there is no such flower as a black tulip. Tuilps come in many colours, but not black".  
  
"What?", said Evan, his eyes widening, "but thats what Sidney asked for. She said that she'd take out whoever gave her a black tulip first".  
  
"Ahhh so that explains the other boy and why you two are so desperate to get that flower", she said with a smile, "a girl's involved. Well i'm afraid youv'e both been fooled".  
  
"Great", said Evan with a sigh, "i guess i deserved it".  
  
He looked thoughtfull for a second then smiled.  
  
"Hey can i buy a white tulip please?", he asked, getting out his wallet.  
  
"Of course", said the woman, picking out a single white tulip, "take it".  
  
"For free?", asked Evan.  
  
"Sure thing young man", said the old lady with a smile, "it looks like you need it. Besides, your much more polite than your freind. Good luck".  
  
"Thanks. Your the coolest", said Evan with a smile, leaving the shop, making a mental note to thanks his parents and aunt for teaching him how to keep his manners.  
  
He got on his skateboard and dashed to the mall, he had a plan.  
  
  
  
Sidney sighed contentedley from her place on her balcony. She had got rid of Pietro ages ago, who came whining that there was no such flower and that she was a cruel, cruel person. Sidney had just laughed and told him that it would teach him to treat girls with more respect and closed the door on him. He'd running off, shouting that he could take out any girl he wanted. She told him she didn't really care. She was now aiting for Evan to show up, expecting the same scenario from him. Pietro and Evan were so alike, it was strange that they were enemies. Sidney was sure they must have been freinds at one point, and something caused them to start this bitter rivalry between them. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes and prepared for take take two. She opened her door to see a sheepish looking Evan holding a white tulip.  
  
"Well well", said Sidney with a raised eyebrow, "at least you brought a tulip, more than Pietro did. But it isn' black. I guess youv'e figured theres no such flower then?"  
  
"Yeah", said Evan with a sigh, "i know i was an idiot and i deserved what came to me. I shouldn't have treated you like a prize in me and Pietro's rivalry".  
  
"Got it in one", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "i must admit, i'm impressed. I had to tell Pietro all of this".  
  
"Yeah, well i can understand if you never want to talk to me again", said Evan, "but i do have something for you. You know..to say sorry".  
  
He showed her the white tulip and pulled out a spray can from behind his back. He sprayed the tulip, with it, making the flower turn black. He handed the flower to Sidney.  
  
"Interesting", said Sidney, taking the flower, "i guess your forgiven then".  
  
Evan nodded solemnley and stared to walk away.  
  
"So when are we going to dinner then?".  
  
Evan spun around.  
  
"What?..but i....", he started to say, wide-eyed.  
  
"You brought me a black tulip did you not?", said Sidney holding up the wilting, dripping spray covered flower, "well...sort of. You won the bet".  
  
"Really?", said Evan smiling, "you'd really go to dinner with me?".  
  
"Hey i keep my promises", said Sidney with a smile, "besides, it was kinda sweet of you to go to this trouble".  
  
"Wow, okay then", said Evan, aware that he was blushing furiously, "what about Thursday, you pick the restaurant".  
  
"Okay", said Sidney with a smile, heading back into her room, "Thursday it is".  
  
Evan smiled as he watched Sidney head back to her room and ran into Kurts. He bust into Kurt room with a shout of happiness and did a dance.  
  
"She's going to dinner with me", he sang happily, "she's going to dinner with me".  
  
"I guess ve have esablished she's going to dinner vith you", said Kurt, looking from his homework, "i can't belive you didn't know that there vas no such thing as a black tulip. Even I know that. So vhat did you do?".  
  
"Well Kurt, i appologised whole heartedly", said Evan with a big grin, "and i kinda spray painted a white tulip black".  
  
"Oooooooh i'm impressed", said Kurt with a grin, "quick thinking Spyke-man. So when are you going to take her to dinner?"  
  
"Thursday", said Evan with a smile, "i told her she can pick the restaurant".  
  
"Smooth move", said Kurt with a nod, "chicks love that. So you nervous?".  
  
"Couldn't be more terrifed".  
  
  
  
Before long Thrusday had come. Sidney had chosen an old fashioned restaurant. Apparently, they served the best steak in the world and Sidney had loved the place as a child. Evan was waiting nervously in the commong room pacing the room and glancing at the clock. Storm looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her nephew.  
  
"Don't worry so Evan", she said, "you look fine. It's only a dinner after all, no reason to get so worked up".  
  
"I know", said Evan, looking at his aunt, "it's just..iv'e been waiting all week for this, i want it to be perfect. Do you really think i look alright?".  
  
He was wearing his best shirt and pants, along with a tie, his jacket was still flung over the chair.  
  
"Yes Evan", said Storm with a smile, "you look very handsome. Sidney's a lucky girl".  
  
"Thanks auntie O", said Evan blushing.  
  
It was then that Sidney chose to walk into the common room. She was dressed in a low-cut top whitch stoped at her midrift. The sleaves were long and bell-bottomed a pashmina around her shoulder She wore a dress, which was very rare for her along with high heeled shoes. A very differnt attire to her usual jeans, T-shirt and combat boots. Her hair had been tied up in a pony tail and looked like ti had been tamed, slightly. Evan looked at her, open-mouthed and wided eyed.  
  
"Wow Sid", he fianlly managed to get out, "you look..wow".  
  
"Well you don't look to shabby yourself Porcupine", said Sidney with a laugh, "so you reay to go?".  
  
"Yeah sure", said Evan, comming out of his daze and grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Good", said Sidney with a smile, holding aout her arm, "shall we".  
  
"We shall", said Evan with a smile, taking Sidneys arm in his own and heading out, "see you auntie O".  
  
"Have fun you two", said Orono, watching the pair leave.  
  
"Porcupine and Tiger gone?", asked Logan comming in.  
  
"Yes, Evans really nervous, i think if he had stayed here any longer, he would have paced a hole in the floor".  
  
"Well i saw the Tiger", said Logan sitting down, "she cleans up pretty good".  
  
"Well a'h should think so", said Rogue comming in follwed by kitty.  
  
"Yeah it took me and Rogue, like, two hours to persuade her to wear a dress", said Kitty.  
  
"An' don't even get me started on me tryin' ta tame that mop on her head", said Rogue sitting down exhausted.  
  
"Well you girls did a lovely job", said Storm with a smile.  
  
  
  
The restaurant that Sidney had chosen was exactly as she had described it. It had an old fanshioned feel to it, like it had been there for decades. Sidney had ordered a rare steak, saying being so cat-like, she thought that it tasted better rare instead of well cooked. Evan decided against the rare steak for himself, ordering some chicken instead. The dinner had gone quiet well in Evans perspective and he was disapointed when it had come to an end. As they left the restraunt, Sidney looked over at the theater and smiled.  
  
"Hey you want to see half a musical?", she asked Evan with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, but i haven't got much money", he started.  
  
"Who said anything about money?", said Sidney, grabbing him by the arm, follow me.  
  
They came to the entance where some of the audience of the musical were stood ouside, taking a breather or having a cigarette while the intermission was on. An attendant came and opened the door, and the people started to walk in.  
  
"Just pretend your with one of the adults", said Sidney with a smile, walking in.  
  
Evan did as he was told and was surprised that he was let in. The group entered the theater and were ushered to their seats. Evan entered the darkened room and looked around for Sidney, he was suddenly yanked into an isle. Sidney looked at him with a smile, her eyes shining in the dark despite her image inducer.  
  
"See i told you we didn't have to pay", she said, indicating to the musical that had started again, "of course, you have to watch it from halfway through, but you get the jist of it".  
  
"Cool", said Evan stting down next to Sidney to watch the musical.  
  
After the musical had ended, it was getting close to cerfew time, so Evan and Sidney walked back to the institute.  
  
"Thanks for taking me to dinner Evan", said Sidney once they got back to the institute, "i actually had a great time".  
  
"Me too", said Evan with a smile, "and i can't belive that it didn't cost us a penny".  
  
"Hey like they say", Sidney said, then sang, "the best things in life are free".  
  
"Yeah", said Evan, "thanks for comming with me. I didn't think you'd come".  
  
"Hey, like i said, i keep my promises", said Sidney, "but i'll admit, i had more fun than i thought i would. So thanks".  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight Porcupine", she said with a smile before disapearing into her room.  
  
"Yeah goodnight Sid", said Evan with a sigh.  
  
"Had a good time?", asked Storm, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hi auntie O", said Evan, nodding, "yeah i had the best time ever".  
  
"Good", said Storm ruffling her nephew's hair, "now off to bed with you, it's late".  
  
"Okay, goodnight auntie O", said Evan going into his own room, feeling happier than he had done in a long time.  
  
  
  
Sidney walked along the darkened alleyway cautiously. She heard a can being kicked and spun around, her ears moving to pinpoint the direction of the sound. She was currently in the form of a tiger, and was using the cat's heightened senses to her advantage. Suddenly a group of men with rifles came out of the darkness towards her. She gave a snarl and went into a full- fledged assault on her attackers, spreading them in all directions. When the last of the men had retreated she smiled a feline smile and purred proudly, washing a paw. Suddenly she felt a burning pain in her side and felt herself being catapulted across the alley. She hit the wall on the other side with a yelp and fell to the ground. She looked up in shock at her attacker. It was Todd!. She gave a snarl and changed into her normal form.  
  
"Stop the simulation", she shouted angrilly.  
  
The alleyway around her faded and frazzled out, as did the holograph of Todd.  
  
"What do you think your doin' Tiger?", shouted Logan, coming into the danger room, "you know the rules. Don't call off a simulation unless your really hurt. How many times to i have to tell you kids that?".  
  
Sidney gave a low growl and her tail started to twich, a sure sign she was irritated.  
  
"I was promised that Todd wouldn't be in my danger room simulations", she said, "i will NOT fight against him".  
  
"Tiger", said Logan with a voice that showed his paitence was fading fast, "the danger room shows ya likey situtions that you could get inta. I'm just gettin' ya prepared for what's likely ta happen".  
  
Sidney shook her head violentley.  
  
"Todd would never attack me", she said, "and i would never attack him".  
  
"How can ya be sure of that Tiger?", said Logan with a low growl, " in case ya haven't forgotten, he's a member of the Brotherhood, and if he's ordered to attack ya, he probably will. Do ya really trust him?".  
  
Sidney growled angrily, her hackles raising, she couldn't belive what she was hearing.  
  
"I trust Todd with my life", she said, then gave a grunt, "i know what this is about. I know you guys have something against Todd. He told me about his 'auditon'. No one else got that treatment, why did the professor make Todd go through it?".  
  
"Because people like him don't deserve ta be in a place like this", said Logan angrilly, "at least the audition got rid of him".  
  
"Really?", said Sidney with a snarl, "then maybe i don't belong here either".  
  
With that she pushed Logan out of the way and headed out of the danger room. Logan heard her storm upstairs and slam her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Logan was sitting in the common room watching tv. He was flipping aimlesley through the chanels, feeling guilty for the way he had talked to Sidney. He knew he shouldn't have used Todd in an exercise for her He groaned. He knew how much she cared about the Toad, even if he couldn't stand the guy. Dispite what he'd told the professor, the fact that Sidney was Sabertooth's niece WAS a problem for him, and he berated himself for letting it be. He got up with a sigh and headed upstairs, he needed to talk to Sidney, so he could get her to at least understand that what he had done was in her best intrests. He got to her closed bedroom door and knocked on it.  
  
"Tiger", he said through the wood, " i need a talk to ya".  
  
He got no response. Logan figured she must be sulking.  
  
"Tiger?", he said knocking once again.  
  
He go no reply once again. Logan tried the door handle and was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked. He took a deep breath and entered the room. He stoped dead as soon as he had entered. The room was empty. All of Sidney's possesions had been cleared away,her X-men uniform was on her bed and her image inducer lay on her dressing table. The French windows leading to the rooms balcony were open, curatins blowing gently in the breeze. Sidney had gone. 


	7. Change of heart

I turn to you

By Todd fan

Disclaimer - okay, you guys have read enough of these, so you know what i'm going to say...

I don't own X-men:evoultion. I only own Sidney. I don't own Cluedo, i think Mattel do, but i'm not sure.. I don't own the song 'Dream a little dream' it's by the Beautiful South, so i guess they own it. I don't own the WWF, ooops, sorry WWE, or any of it's superstars either, if i did, Kane, Jeff Hardy, Spike Dudley and RVD would be my personal slaves dressed only in loin cloths. Droooool... Okay..i'll stop now.

I just realised that on my settings, i had it set not to accept anoymous reviews. Oooops (blushes in shame) it's sorted out now, so if anyone who is reading this that isn't registered with FF can now review...Please.

And now to thank those who DID review...

Descenedent - Awwww thanks i love your fic too, really cool :)

Red witch - Well your welcome, i love your fic too. You write the BOM briliantly, you should take a bow.

Thanks to you lovely, lovely people.

Chapter 7 - Change of heart

In the Brotherhood house, Lance was sitting alone watching the WWE on televison. The other members of the Brotherhood had gone out to get food, so he was enjoying the peace and quiet...Well if you could call watching men trying to tear each other to pieces peace and quiet.

"Go on hit him!", shouted Lance at the televison, "suplex! Suplex!. Aww come on my granny could hit better than that!".

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Frowning he stood up and backed out of the living room, his eyes still on the tv. Once he was out of sight range he turned to the door.

"I don't know why you guys are knocking, you all have keys", he said opening the door.

He stopped short when he saw Sidney stood by the door, looking like she was both very angry and very upset. She had a suitcase in one hand and her guitar case slung over her back.

"Hey Lance", she said with a sigh.

"Hey Sid", said Lance, "Todd isn't in right now, he's gone shopping with the guys and...is that a suitcase?".

"Yeah it is", said Sidney, "i kinda had a fight with Logan and left the institute. Is it okay if i stay here?. Todd did say that i was welcome to come if i needed to".

"Uuh yeah..sure", said Lance, "you can stay here. Here, let me help you with that".

He reached to get her suitcase.

"No it's okay, i've got it", said Sidney with a chuckle,as independant as ever "but if you could find me a room i'll be really grateful".

"You got it", said Lance, showing her to an empty room upstairs.

"It isn't as glamourous as one of those rooms in the mansion", he said, looking around the room, "but its standing".

"It perfect", said Sidney with a smile, "it's inbetween the mansion and the farmhouse, it's just right for me. Thanks Lance".

"Your welcome. I'll leave you to unpack", said Lance, starting to walk out, then stopped by the door, "hey are you okay?".

"Yeah, i think so", said Sidney with a sigh, "it's taken me this long to realise that i really didn't fit in at the mansion. I'll be okay once iv'e settled in, thanks".

"Okay, if you need anything, just give a holler", said Lance leaving the room.

Sidney sighed and looked around her new room. Lance was right, it wasn't plush, but it was enough for her. She unpacked her stuff and lay down on her bed, she was exhausted, she hadn't got any rest after her danger room session and she could use some sleep.

A few hours later Todd, Pietro and Fred came in through the Brotherhood's door, laden with shopping bags.

"Honey i'm hoooooooome", shouted Pietro, "and iv'e got foooooooood!".

"Hey guys", said Lance a smug smile on his face, "weve got another recruit".

The three other boys looked at Lance like he had gone insane.

"What are you talkin' about Rocky?", asked Todd, cautiously putting his shopping bags down.

"Is it someone we know?", asked Pietro.

"See for yourself", said Lance, pointing to the stairs where Sidney was walking down, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hey guys", she said with a smile noticing the others were home.

"Sid?", asked Todd, wide-eyed.

"What's SHE doing here?", demanded Pietro, pointing at Sidney.

"I live here", said Sidney, then smiled, "hey i didn't realise how good that would sound".

"YOUR the new recruit?", asked Fred, blinking.

"Yep. To put a long story short, i had a fight with Logan, and..well, here i am", she smiled and pointed at Fred, "your not sneezing".

"Errrr no i'm not", said Fred, "i went out and got some allergy treatment. Good thing i did if your living here now".

"So your one of us now?", asked Todd.

"Yep", said Sidney with a smile, "looks like i'm a member of the Brotherhood now".

She saw the shopping bags and smiled.

"Hey what do you say i cook something for dinner tonight?", she said with a grin, "i don't offer to cook very often, so if you want to try my cooking, i may not offer again for a long time".

"Sure", said Lance with a smile, "that would be great".

Sidney smiled and walked off into the kitchen, taking a few shopping bags with her.

"She CAN cook right Todd?", asked Lance, worriedly.

"Can she ever", said Todd with a smile, " and she makes the best choc-chip cookies on the planet".

"Mmmm", said Fred with a smile, "i like her already".

Meanwhile, back at the institute, Xavier was breaking the news to the rest of his students.

"She's gone?", asked Kurt wide-eyed.

"Yes", said the professor with a sigh, "she had a...disagreement with Logan and she left out of her window".

"I can't belive it", said Kitty, shaking her head, "Sid was, like, so happy here, why would she want to leave?".

"The same reason a'h left the Brotherhood", said Rogue, "she didn't feel like she belonged here".

"I bet she's run off to live with the Brotherhood", said Jean bitterly.

"More than likely Jean", said Xavier, "but remember, we can't force anyone to live here if they don't want to. Remember that, it's her choice and you should respect that".

The students nodded sadly and left the professors study, talking amongst themselves. Evan had been very quiet.

"You okay Porcupine?", asked Rogue, putting an arm around Evan's shoulder.

"Not really", said Evan with a sigh, "i thought she liked me. But she obviously doesn't. I got ditched for the Toad".

"Ah'm sorry Evan", said Rogue, "ya'll really liked her didn't ya?".

"Yeah", said Evan, closing his eyes, "look i appreciate your concern Rogue, but right now, i just want to be by myself. Okay?"

"Yeah sure thing", said Rogue, giving Evan's shoulder a pat, "but if ya'll want ta talk, ya'll know where ta find me".

Evan nodded and went to his room. Rogue sighed and watched him go. The poor guy looked heart-broken.

Back in the professors study, Logan was staring through the window.

"It's my fault the Tiger bolted Chuck", he said, shaking his head, "i shouldn't have let my feelings against Sabertooth effect the way i treated her".

"It isn't your fault Logan", said the professor, shaking his head, "i have a feeling that she would have left us before long anyway. Her family and her...and Todd are in the Brotherhood. She had more reason to live there than here".

"I know", said Logan with a sigh, "i just shouldn't have been so hard on her".

"You shouldn't blame yourself old freind", said Charles, "but if i know you, your going to brood over it anyway".

"Ya know me too well Chuck", said Loagn with a half-hearted chuckle.

Xavier nodded and started to wheel out of his study.

"Now if you don't mind, i'm going to make a visit to the Brotherhood house".

He was stopped at the door by Evan.

"Professor, if your going over there, can i come with you?", he asked.

"Well..i don't know Evan..", said the professor with a sigh.

"Please?", said Evan pleadingly.

"Okay", said the professor, deafeated, "but you can't try to convince her to come back".

"Oh i won't professor", said Evan shaking his head, "i just want to say...to say goodbye".

With that, Evan and the professor got into the professors car, driven by Storm, and headed for the brotherhood house.

At the Brotherhood house, everyone was tucking into Sidney's dinner. Even Pietro had to admit, the girl could cook. There was a knock at the door and Pietro sped away to answer it, in half a second, he had returned with a scowl on his face.

"Baldy's here", he said, crossing his arms, "and he's got Daniels with him".

"You want me to go bust some heads?", asked Fred, slamming his fist into his hand.

"No thanks Freddy, i'll think i'll take this on my own", said Sidney with a smile, standing up and walking to the door, "don't worry guys, i'm not going anywhere".

She walked outside and true enough there was Xavier, with Spyke leaning against the car, looking at the ground.

"Hello Sidney", said the professor with a smile.

"Hey professor", said Sidney with a sigh, "look, i'm sorry if i caused you any grief, but i finally realised where i belong".

"Don't worry about it Sidney", said Xavier with a wave of his hand, "you don't have to excuse yourself. I have come to bring you something you forgot".

He reached in his jacket and brought out Sidney's image inducer.

"Awww but i don't deserve this", said Sidney with a sigh, "i'm not part of the X-men anymore".

"I know Sidney", said the professor, "but you need it to go to school. You ARE still planning to go to school right?".

"Well yes, of course i am", said Sidney, sheepishy taking the image inducer back, "thanks professor".

"Well, good luck Sidney", said the professor wheeling back to the car.

He stopped when he came to by where Evan was standing, looking down at the ground.

"If you need to say anything, i suggest you get it off your chest now Evan", said the professor sympathetically, "it doesn't do any good to keep things inside. Your aunt and i will wait in the car for you".

"Thanks professor", said Evan sadly and walked over to Sidney, "hey Sid".

"Hey Evan", said Sidney with a smile, "you okay?".

"I can understand why you left", he said with a sigh, "i wish that you hadn't. Your the most...amazing girl that i've ever met. I like you alot Sidney, and i'm loosing you already".

Sidney blinked for a second, she hadn't been expecting this.

"Look Evan", she said with a sigh, "i 'm afraid i don't feel the same way.I'm sorry to disapoint you Procupine. Your a nice guy and all but..."

"But", Evan gave a sigh, "you like Todd don't you?".

Sidney gave a nod.

"Yeah, i do. In fact, i think i only realised it a few hours ago. Todd doesn't even know yet", she said with a smile, "look Evan, your a great guy, and i have no doubt in my mind that you'll find someone who's perfect for you. She'll be a lucky girl, but she isn't me".

"Yeah, thanks Sid", said Evan with a sigh, "i guess your right. Well... i hope you'll be happy here".

"Thanks i will be", said Sidney, giving Evan a kiss on the cheek, "goodbye Porcupine".

"Goodbye Sid", said Evan with a sigh, touching his cheek and watching the feline mutant disappear inside the Brotherhood house.

"Are you okay Evan?", asked Storm as he got back into the car.

"Yeah, i'm fine", said Evan, "i got to say goodbye, thats what i wanted".

"Like they say Evan", said the professor as they drove away, "the course of true love never did run smoothly".

Sidney walked back into the Brotherhood kitchen looking at her image inducer.

"What did they want?", asked Lance.

"Xavier wanted to give me my image inducer", she said, holding it up.

"What about Daniels?", asked Pietro, a little bitterly.

"He said goodbye", she said with a sigh, "poor guy".

Sidney sat down to finnish her dinner then looked at the Brotherhood members.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?".

"Dr Plum, in the kitchen with the revolver", said Pietro with a wicked grin, "hey i win!".

"Again", said Sidney, rolling her eyes, perhaps a board game hadn't been the best idea, or anything competitive at that matter in Pietro's case.

Pietro was now dancing on the table, holding three Cluedo cards in the air.

"I am the Cluedo king, all bow before me", he said, laughing manically.

"Well 'oh great king of Cluedo'", said Sidney sarcastically, "i think i'm tired of getting beaten badly at this game, i understand now why the others quit ages ago".

True enough, Fred, Lance and Todd were sitting away from Pietro and Sidney, playing a card game.

"What!. You mean your not going to play with me anymore?", asked Pietro, making puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope", said Sidney, unfazed, "i'm going to play with my guitar".

She walked off, picking up her instrument and flopping into a chair, starting to tune in the strings.

"Oooooooooh that looks like fun", said Pietro, moving from the table to next to Sidney in a heartbeat, "lets have a singalong!".

"You have GOT to be kidding me", said Sidney, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then", said Pietro crossing his arms, "be like that, i don't care".

Sidney chuckled and shook her head and started stumming the first few notes of 'Dream a little dream'. Pietro perked up.

"Hey i love that song!", he said pointing a finger and Sidney's guitar, "Todd told us you were a good singer, or was he just making that up?".

Sidney shot Todd a glare.

"I'm not gettin' involved in this", said Todd, slinking further into his chair.

"If you must know i can sing", said Sidney, turning her glare to Pietro, "but that doesn't mean that i'm going to".

"Awww come on, just a few verses", said Pierto, "i want to see how good you are".

"Actually, i want to hear this too", said Lance, looking up from his card game.and moving over to sir by Pietro

"Yeah me too", said Fred, following Lance.

"Todd?".

"Yeah Sid?".

"Remind me to kill you later".

"Don't blame me if i forget ta do that", said Todd, getting up from his chair and joining the others.

"Come one, sing, sing, sing", said Pietro, jumping up and down.

"I will if you shut up", said Sidney with a snarl that made Pietro squeak and sit down,Sidney smiled sweetly "thank you. Okay guy's, but youv'e got to promise not to laugh, i'm a bit rusty".

The boys held up their hands.

"We wont laugh at you Sid", said Lance.

"Okay here goes nothing", said Sidney, taking a deep breath and starting to play on her guitar.

"Stars shining right above you, Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'", she sang, "Birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me".

Lance, Pietro and Fred's jaws all dropped open, while Todd smiled.

"She's improved", he said casually.

The others could only manage a collective 'wow'. Todd had been right, Sidney had the voice of an angel. Unfortunately, Pietro decided to join in, persuading the others to join in for the final chorus.When they finished the Brotherhood gave their latest recruit a round of applause.

"Wow, your..excelent". said Lance, with a grin.

"Yeah, you got talent", said Fred.

"You could probably beat ME with that voice..don't let anyone know i said that", said Pietro.

"Thanks guys, your not too bad yourselves...sort of", said Sidney with a laugh, "you could be my backing singers any day".

"See what youv'e done know?", Todd said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes, "youv'e inflated her ego a little bit, we won't hear the end of this for days".

He quickly dodged the pillow that Sidney threw at him. With Sidney living in the Brotherhood house now, things were certainly going to get more...interesting.

So what do you think?. You enjoy?. Poor Evan! And see, i promised i'd be nicer to Freddy. I SHOULD be able to get the next chapter up tomorow, if latest the day after. So until then...


	8. Just another normal school day..or not

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - Sidney's still mine (amazing insn't it?, i thought she'd walk out on me ages ago). I don't own X-men:evolution or any of it's characters, i really wish i could own Todd though.  
  
And now to that my reviewers:  
  
Foxglove 33 - Hey it's okay, you reviwed, that enough for me :). Yep Pietro and the Brotherhood boys singing off key, poor Sidney. Mmmmmm i'm going to have to try to be nice to Evan.....  
  
Bradleigh - Wow, you have descovered my secret. See, your being mentioned :P Glad your happy with Freddy, i wouldn't let him suffer, i'm not that cruel. Now Pietro, he's another story....  
  
Thanks you guys. I have over 20 reviews (squeals with delight). Once i get 50 reviews (or IF i get 50 reviews), i will do something interesting, i promise.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Just another normal school day.....or not.  
  
  
  
Sidney looked up at Bayville high school with a look of dread. It would be the first time she would see her former teammates since she left them for the Brotherhood. She was thankfull that she had left on a Friday, and so had the whole weekend to prepare for today, with the support of her new teammates and uncle. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You okay?", asked Todd.  
  
"Well i feel like i'm going to my own execution", said Sidney with a nervous laugh, "but other than that, i'm fine".  
  
"Aww it ain't that bad", said Todd with a smile, "besides, ya ain't doin' this on yer own, ya got me ta help ya out".  
  
"Lucky me", said Sidney chuckling and rolling her eyes.  
  
The bell rang, signalling to the students that they had five minutes before they had to go to their first class of the day. Sidney took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing", said Sidney, heading with Todd into the school.  
  
As Sidney opened the door, Todd started humming the funereal march, earning a cuff on the head from Sidney. Sidney hoped she could avoid the X-men as much as possible, or at least until Lunch time. Lady luck wasn't smiling on ther though, because the first person she met as she and Todd walked through the door was Kurt. She sensed Todd tense up next to her, she knew that her friend didn't like Kurt in the least, and just hoped that both boys could keep their cool, she really didn't want to have to break up a fight.  
  
"Hey Sid", said Kurt, waving at her and walking over, he seemed okay.  
  
"Oh hi Kurt", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"How are you holding up?", asked the German boy with a freindly smile, "i hope your happy over there".  
  
"Why wouldn't she be Wookie-boy?", asked Todd, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Kurt", said Sidney, putting a hand on Todd's shoulder and pulling him away from Kurt, "look i know you guys are disapointed in me but...i just didn't belong in the institute".  
  
"Eeets okay, ve understand", said Kurt with a sigh, "ve vish you hadn't left, but you have to be vhere you feel most happy. I hope this doesn't mean that ve can't still be freinds though".  
  
"Of course it doesn't", said Sidney with a laugh, shaking her head, "who says we have to fight ALL the time?".  
  
Kurt nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Okay then", he said with a grin, "ve have shop class now Sid, you comming?".  
  
"Yeah sure, see you later Todd", she said, giving her freind a pat on the shoulder and heading off, "and please don't try to kill anyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, i'll try. See ya later Sid", said Todd, watching her go before heading off to his own history class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Todd managed to get into his shop class early for once. He took his place and looked around the room, boredom setting in pretty quickly. He noticed a VERY depressed looking Evan sitting at his own desk a few tables away. Evan looked up and Todd could swear that the guy was scowling at him. what the heck had HE done?. Just then, Evan stood up and strode determindely towards him. Evan stopped in front of Todds desk and frowned.  
  
"What do ya want Daniels?", asked Todd, he was in no mood to start a fight with the guy, besides, Sidney had asked him not to hurt anyone, he wouldn't break a promise to her.  
  
"I want to congratulate you on getting your new recruit", said Evan, a slightly bitter tone to his voice, " you should count yourself a lucky guy, getting a girl like Sid".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, then blinked, "hey what do ya mean 'gettin' a girl like Sid?'".  
  
"Well you know.. Sidney told me..and", suddenly realisation spread across Evan's face "...oh oh!".  
  
"What are ya 'oh oh'in' about Daniels?", asked Todd, looking suspisously at Evan, "what did Sidney say?".  
  
"Errrrrrr.. nothing, nothing at all, i didn't say anything", said Evan, rushing back to his seat.  
  
Todd blinked. That was weird. What could Daniels be talking about?, and what was the guy hiding?, and what had this got to do with Sid?. His thoughts were interupted by his teacher comming in, barking orders for the class to shut up and turn to page 23 of their History books.  
  
  
  
Todd had sat restlessy through the mornings lessons, trying to figure out what Evan had meant. He was glad when the bell rang for lunch, at least now he could ask Sidney about it. He entered the caffeteria to look for her. Lance and Kitty were off talking, completely unaware of anyone else but each other. Pietro was chatting to Freddy, who was trying to eat a sandwhich. Sitting at their table was Sidney, munching on an apple, engrossed in a book. Todd took a deep breath and headed over, sitting down next to Sidney. Sidney looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Hey Todd", she said,then seeing her friends face, "woah, you look like youv'e been thinking WAY too hard, whats wrong".  
  
Todd chuckled, he was reminded about how well Sidney knew him, it was spooky.  
  
"Yeah, iv'e been thinkin'", he said, "Daniels said somethin' weird in history, i've been trying ta figure out what he's talkin' about".  
  
At the sound of Evan's name, Pietro looked up from harrasing Fred.  
  
"Come on, Daniels never says anything that isn't weird", said Pietro tapping his foot, "but i understand 'Evan speak', unfortunately, i've had years of practice. Lay it on me Frogger".  
  
"Okay", said Todd with a shrug, "he wished us luck in gettin' our new recriut, then he said somethin' about me bein' a lucky guy gettin' Sid, then he said Sid told him something. He was about ta say what when he got a funny look on his face and said 'oh oh' and walked off".  
  
"Mmmmmmm....interesting", said Peitro, scatching his chin with his hand, "that is weird, even for him. I'd say he's covering something up".  
  
"Tell me somethin' i dont' know Pietro", said Todd with a sigh, "do ya know what he's talkin' about Sid?".  
  
Sidney had gone quiet from the second Todd had mentioned Evan, she shook herself out of her trance.  
  
"Huh?", she said,going red, "no, i don't know what Evans talking about. I didn't tell him anything. Not a thing".  
  
"Okay, i know ya well enough ta know that ya hidin' somethin' Sid", said Todd crossing his arms, "come on, i thought ya could tell me anythin'".  
  
"I can Todd, honestly, i'm not keeping anything from you", said Sidney, "i'll tell you whats on my mind, but not yet...okay?".  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Todd, not looking very convinced.  
  
They carried on with their lunch, Sidney breathing a sigh of relief. She knew she'd have to tell Todd how she felt eventually, but for some reason the very thought of telling him terrifed the normally brave and headstrong mutant.  
  
  
  
Kitty and Lance were deep in conversation over at their table.  
  
"So i'll, like, meet you at the mall at seven?", said Kitty smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure", said Lance, with a grin, "that would be great".  
  
"Are the guys suspicous of us yet", she asked nodding over to the Brotherhood table.  
  
"Kitty they've been suspicous of us since we started hanging out" said Lance with a sigh, "but they just like to tease me. The only one who knows about us is Sidney, and i don't want to go inot that story again. What about your freinds?".  
  
"Well Rogue knows, it's kinda hard to hide things from your roommate", said Kitty with a sigh, "and Kurt has an idea, he has got to, like, stop watching all of those soap operas".  
  
"But you gotta admit", said Lance, putting his arm around Kitty, "there good for ideas".  
  
"Lance!", said Kitty with a blush, "if my freinds see us, i'll be totally dead".  
  
"Awww let 'em look", said Lance with a grin, "i'd love to see Summer's face if he found out you were dating me".  
  
"And i'm sure you'd love to see Wolverine's face too when he finds out and tries to hunt you down", said Kitty with a laugh.  
  
"Point taken", said Lance nervously.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well, gotta go to class", said Kitty with a sigh, standing up, "i'll see you tonight Lance".  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it", said a grinning Lance, watching Kitty leave for her class.  
  
  
  
After school, Lance was nervously pacing the living room of the Brotherhood house.  
  
"You okay Rocky?".  
  
Lance jumped and spun around to see Sidney at the door, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Huh, yeah, i'm just fine, never better", he said with a grin.  
  
"Looking forward to your date with Kitty?", asked the feline mutant with a grin.  
  
"Yes, and i really wish that you wouldn't say it out loud like that", said Lance with a groan, "why i told you is beyond me".  
  
"Lance, no one else is here, anyway you heard me talking to Kitty on the phone about how much i like Todd", said Sidney with an evil grin, "so i needed some jucy gossip from you in return".  
  
"Yes, and how many times do i have to tell you it was an accident?", said Lance with a sigh, "i wanted to talk to Kitty and i knew you were talking to her. How was i supposed to know what you were talking about?".  
  
"Well there is such a thing as knocking before you enter a room Lance", said Sidney rolling her eyes, "anyway, where are you taking her?".  
  
"I'm taking her to that nice coffee house in the mall and then maybe a walk in the park", said Lance, "sound okay?, from the viewpoint of a girl?".  
  
"It sounds great, really romantic", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"Well you know, if you just told Todd how you felt, you could do all that romantic stuff too".  
  
"I'm not telling him yet", said Sidney, shaking her head, "i haven't got the guts to do it".  
  
"This comming from the niece of Sabertooth. Tut tut Sidney, your putting the Creed bloodline to shame".  
  
"I don't care, as long as i don't have to bear my heart and soul and find out he doesn't feel the same way and wrecking my life-long friendship..", said Sidney, getting a little stressed out, "well, you know, i'm just not ready to tell him yet".  
  
"Speaking of him, where is the little frog?", asked Lance.  
  
"He's gone out to get a video and some pizza", said Sidney, "as seen as Freddy and Pietro are going to see that space movie thing, he said he'd stay home with me. He knows how much i hate space movies. He'll be back later".  
  
"Okay", said Lance, looking at his watch, "well iv'e got to go on my date now, so i'll see ya later".  
  
"Okay, good luck Rocky", she said, waving him off.  
  
Lance nodded and walked out the door, stopping and moving aside.  
  
"Hey Mr Creed", he said, nervously, the big mutnat terified him, "i'll be going now".  
  
Sabertooth walked in, watching Lance run off.  
  
"That kid is really.....odd", he said, shaking his head, then smiled and turned to Sidney, "how ya doin' kiddo?".  
  
"Hey uncle Vic", said Sidney, flashing Sabertooth a smile, "i'm fine thanks. Sick of ol' Romeo and Juliet incarnate telling me I should tell Todd how i feel".  
  
"I take it ya refering ta the Rocky boy and the Valley-girl", said Creed with a grin, "well i'm afraid ya get this keepin' ya feelin's bottled up thing from your mothers side of the family. Ya great grandfather was the worse, ya couldn't get anythin' outta him even if ya had him pinned up against the wall".  
  
"Great, thats comforting", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it", said Sabertooth with a wave of his hand, "it gets less through the generations, heck, your kids could be normal. Besides, don't worry yaself too much Kiddo, i bet the Frog's just about as crazy about ya as you are about him".  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney with a sigh, "thanks uncle Vic".  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the mall, Kitty and Lance's date was going well. They'd chosen a table outside of the shop, close to a baclony area which overhang the main part of the mall.  
  
"This is a great idea Lance", said Kitty dreamily, absentmindely stirring her coffe.  
  
"Yeah, thanks", he said with a smile, "i never knew how handy it would be having a girl living in the Brotherhood place. At least then i can be told what and what not to do".  
  
"Well remind me to thank Sidney tomorow", said Kitty with a giggle, " talking of which, have you had any luck convincing her to talk to Todd?".  
  
"No way", said Lance with a sigh, "geez that girls stubborn, she's convinced that he doesn't feel the same way, when it's obvious that he does".  
  
"Well i guess we'll just have to keep grinding at her", said Kitty, "eventually i think she'll, like, tell Todd how much she really likes him".  
  
"WHAT!!!!".  
  
The couple spun round to see Todd standing there, wide-eyed, holding a pizza box in one hand and a video in the other.  
  
"That can't be good", said Kitty.  
  
"Errrrr Todd...", Lance started to say.  
  
"You mean Sidney likes me, and you knew???", asked the frog-like mutant, looking like he was about to pass out, "and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well she kinda wanted me to keep it a secret and...Todd where are you going?".  
  
"Where do you think i'm going?", Todd shouted over his shoulder at Lance, "i'm going to talk ta Sidney".  
  
Before either Kitty or Lance could stop him, Todd ran out of the mall, heading back towards the Brotherhood house.  
  
  
  
Sooo you like? I know i left it at a cliffhanger, but i'm in an evil mood today. Woah ha ha ha!!!! Anyway, reviews people, i want to know what you think about it, and don't feel bad about critising me, i can't find out whats wrong if no one tells me. Well until next time... 


	9. Confessions and pizza

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own x:men-evolution. How many times do i have to say this?. Its like they are rubbing my nose in it every time i write a chapter. Sidney is mine, but she is all i own. I don't own the movie 'Dead man on campus'. I think Paramount pictures and MTV films own it, well that's what it says on the box. If youv'e seen the movie, then you'll understand the comparisons Todd and Sidney make about the characters. If you haven't seen it, why not????  
  
And let us all give thanks to those great people who take the time to review my story:  
  
Red witch - well, they talk it out in this chapter, i promise  
  
Foxglove - Nah, Toddles could never be mean to our favorite feline mutant, will they fight?, won't they?, you'll see in this chapter.  
  
Capslock - wow, three reviews from you. *Giggles*, i feel special. Well i think Evan is a really underdeveloped character, in fics and in the programe, he deserves to be in the limelight for once. I think nice uncle Sabertooth (or, as Sid calls him, uncle Vic) is a refreshing change, Sabertooth isn't just a guy who fights Logan :)  
  
I love you people. Your the best people in the world...ever. ;)  
  
Chapter 9 - Confessions and pizza.  
  
  
  
"Bye uncle Vic", said Sidney, waving Sabertooth off at the door. She watched him speed off on his motorbike and went back inside. She hoped Todd would be back with that pizza soon, she was starved. Suddenly the phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?. Lance?. Whoah slow down. What are you talking about?. Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Kitty? Oh, you are there. Look you can't expect me to give you advice right now...What do you mean he's comming?. Who's comming? Yes i know Todd's comming, he's bringing me pizza, i've told you this.. What do you mean he knows?. Lance slow down...Lance.. Oh just put Kitty on. Hi Kitty, what's your idiot boyfriend talking about?. Uh huh. Yeah.. You told him WHAT!. He's comming here?. Now?".  
  
As if on cue, Sidney heard the door open hurriedly. She gave a squeak and dropped the phone, looking manically for a hiding place. She could hear Todd making his way into the front room. She dropped to the ground and slid under the couch.  
  
"Hello? Sid are you, like, there?", came the sound of Kitty's voice through the phone.  
  
"Sidney?", said Todd, heading into the living room, "where are you?. We really need to....talk".  
  
He scanned the room, he was sure he heard someone in here a minute ago. He then noticed a tabby-striped tail sticking out from under the couch. Despite the situation, Todd couldn't help but smile, Sidney always was terrible at hiding.  
  
"Sidney, are you hiding under the couch?", he asked.  
  
"No".  
  
"Sidney...i can see ya tail".  
  
There was a shuffling sound.  
  
"Awwwwww man".  
  
"So are ya gonna come out?".  
  
"I don't know", came a muffled reply.  
  
"Well i really would like ta talk ta ya", said Todd with a sigh, "but i think it might be a bit easier if i could speak ta ya face, rather than ya tail".  
  
Sidney gave a sigh of defeat and more shuffling was heard. The shuffling sound suddenly stopped.  
  
"Err... Todd?".  
  
"What?".  
  
"We have a little itty bitty tiny baby problem".  
  
"Sid please, ya know that ya should be able ta talk to me in front of my face by now. Theres no need to hide from me yo".  
  
"It isn't that".  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"I'm...kinda stuck".  
  
"Oh".  
  
There was more shuffling then a yelp.  
  
"Oww, that hurt. Yep i'm stuck and now i have a spring sticking in my back".  
  
"You need a hand?".  
  
"That would be nice", came the sarcastic reply.  
  
"Theres no need ta be sarcastic. You got yourself in this mess", said Todd walking over to the couch, "why didn't ya transform inta a small cat, ya coulda fit under there then".  
  
"You didn't exactly give me enough time to do that", Sidney said irritably.  
  
"Well if ya just told me the truth in the first place, ya wouldn't be in this mess right now", said Todd, starting to move the couch.  
  
"Owwwwww watch the tail", said Sidney, "and what did you expect me to say?. 'Hey Todd. You know, even if weve been friends forever , i've just realised how much i really like you, even if i'm living with you now'. Are you crazy?".  
  
"Well i woulda thought ya could tell me anythin'. I AM ya best friend.", said Todd, trying to lift the couch up, but being unable to, "how can this thing be this heavy?".  
  
"Hey, you haven't got all this weight on your back", said Sidney with a moan, "and the fact that your my best friend WAS the problem. I didn't want to tell you and find out you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And...ouch!, could you hurry it up please, before my back gives in.  
  
"Hang on", said Todd, bracing his legs against the back of the couch, "and who said anythin' about me not feelin' the same way. Did it ever occur ta ya that i might feel exactly the same as you do?".  
  
It was at this point that Todd gave the couch a gentle kick, which sent the couch flying across the room, only to hit the wall on the other side. It also brought him and Sidney face to face.  
  
"Really?",she said wide-eyed.  
  
"Really really", said Todd with a smile, "i'm crazy about ya Sid".  
  
Sidney smiled and blushed, she went to move and gave a yelp.  
  
"Owww, i think iv'e twisted something".  
  
Todd gave a chuckle.  
  
"Here let me help ya up".  
  
Todd reached down and grabbed Sidney by her waist helping her to her feet. He helped her walk over to a chair and sat her down.  
  
"Where does it hurt?", he asked her.  
  
"Everywhere", said Sidney with a laugh, "that couch is heavy....errrr was".  
  
She indicated to the now battered couch. It was bad enough before but being kicked by Todd AND hitting the wall was too much for it. It couldn't even pass off as a bean bag anymore, it was truly destroyed.  
  
"Oooops", said Todd with a chuckle, "i guess i really don't know my own strength".  
  
Sidney laughed.  
  
"Lance is gonna freak out", she said sitting up, the giving a yelp.  
  
"I'll go get ya some ice", said Todd, heading off into the kitchen.  
  
Sidney watched him go and smiled. Even though she felt like she had been trampled by rampaging buffalo, she felt ecsatically happy. She couldn't belive it, after all of her doubts and fears, Todd felt the same way. She would have jumped up and danced around the room, but it didn't seem like a good idea just yet. She smiled smugly and waited for her ice to come.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the mall, Kitty put Lance's cell phone off.  
  
"So what happened?", asked Lance, looking up worried..  
  
"Well from what i could make out. Sidney got stuck under the couch and Todd somehow got it off. There was, like, a big bang. And then they pretty much told each other how they felt. Sidney's hurt and Todd's gone to, like, get her some ice", said Kitty with a smile.  
  
"And you hung up?", said Lance, wide-eyed, "but it was getting good".  
  
"Lance, give the poor guys some privacy", said Kitty, waggling her finger at him, "besides, you should be concentrating on OUR date".  
  
"Yes, i should", said Lance with a cheeky grin, "i can't neglect you now, can i?".  
  
"I should hope not", said Kitty with a grin, grabbing Lance's arm, "now lets go for that walk in the park you promised me".  
  
"Yes Kitty", said Lance with a sigh, letting himself get dragged along with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Brotherhood house, Sidney had an ice pack on her back, another on her ankle and one more on her shoulder.  
  
"Remind me not to hide under the couch again", she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay", said Todd, "i doubt ya need ta hide again though, unless theres somethin' else ya not tellin' me about?".  
  
"Nope", said Sidney patting Todd's hand, "the fact that iv'e been harbouring a secret love for you is about it".  
  
"Isn't that enough?", said Todd with a chuckle, "so....what do we do now?".  
  
"Mmmm well i'd sugest we'd go see a movie", said Sidney with a sigh, "but for one thing, i don't think i can actually walk that far. And another thing, Pietro and Freddy are already there, i don't particually want to run into them right at this moment in time. You know what Pietro's like, he'll cause a scene".  
  
"Yeah, we don't want him throwing a hissy fit in the middle of the movie dome", said Todd, "well...ya know we do still have that movie i rented and a pizza, it's kinda cold, but i think i can reheat it".  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me", said Sidney with a smile, "okay, you go heat up the pizza and i'll try to get the VCR to work".  
  
"Rather you than me", said Todd, walking into the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed the pizza, putting it in the microwave. As he waited for the pizza to reheat, he thought how lucky he was. Usually, girls woudn't look at him twice, he wasn't exactly one of the most popular guys in Bayville high. Now, suddenly, the most beautifull girl he'd ever met in his life liked him! He'd been heart-broken when Sidney left the first time, and when she came back, he was unbelivably happy. He had always liked her, but never really brought up the courage to tell her, if he hadn't overheard Lance and Kitty talking, he probably would never have said anything. He made a mental note to thank Lance and his Valley-girl girlfreind for being gossipers. The microwave dinged and he took out the hot pizza, heading back into the front room. Sidney was crouched over the VCR, pressing various buttons.  
  
"Havin' trouble?", he asked, sitting down on a chair.  
  
"No, i'm fine", said Sidney, putting the tape into the VCR, pressing play.  
  
She stood up and walked over to Todd, sitting down next to him.  
  
"So whats the movie?", she asked, gabbing a slice of pizza.  
  
"Its 'Dead man on campus', it's a comedy", said Todd with a grin.  
  
"Sounds interesting", said Sidney with a smile.  
  
About half-an-hour into the movie, the pizza was all gone.  
  
"Is it just me or does Cooper remind you of Pietro?", said Sidney, looking contemplatively at the screen.  
  
"Ya know, come ta think about it, he does", said Todd with a nod, "but that Lucy girl is just like Kitty-cat".  
  
"Well watching a movie about suicide and getting good grades while squashed up in a tiny chair with a twisted shoulder and ankle wasn't exactly the idea i had for our first date, it turned out to be perfect", said Sidney cuddling up to Todd's arm, causing Todd to blush.  
  
"Ya really think it's perfect?", he said with a smile, "even if ya got stuck under the couch?".  
  
"Even that", said Sidney with a smile, "though it wasn't the best part of the evening".  
  
"Really?", said Todd with a raised eyebrow, "well what was the best part?".  
  
"This".  
  
She leaned over and gave Todd a kiss. Todd's eye's widened, his first Kiss!. And it was with Sid! He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. He smiled when Sidney pulled away.  
  
"Okay, i'll have a agree with ya there", he said, "thats gotta be my favorite part of the date too".  
  
"I thought so", said Sidney with a giggle, putting her head on his shoulder. Todd sighed and put his arm around her, he had to admit it, he felt amazing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro and Fred came home from the movie with Pietro chattering ten to the dozen. It was starting to grate on Fred's nerves.  
  
"Wowwhenthespaceshipexploded,ithoughttheywereallgonnadie!", said Pietro, quicker than usual, perhaps, Fred thought, it WAS a bad idea to let Pietro eat some sweet buttered popcorn, but it was too late now.  
  
"I know Pietro", said Fred with a sigh, "you only told me a million times aready".  
  
"Really?, onlyamilliontimeshuh?", said Pietro opening the door and bouncing in "welli'lltellToddandSid, they'llappriciateit".  
  
The hyperactive mutant dashed into the living room.  
  
"Yeah right", said Fred closing the door.  
  
He heard a squeal comming from the the living room and sighed, walking towards the living room to see what had bothered Pietro. He walked in and stoped in his tracks. Todd and Sidney were sitting cuddled up on a chair together, fast asleep. An astonished Pietro was pointing at them, his mouth moving but no words comming out. Fred sighed.  
  
"Awww how cute", he whispered.  
  
"Cute?", said Pietro under his breath, the shock bringing him to talk normaly again "what the heck is going on? Did i miss something?".  
  
"If you did, so did i", said Fred, scratching his head, he then noticed the couch, "oh my god!, what did they do to the couch?".  
  
"Thats the couch?", asked Pietro, pointing at the mangled heap, "i really don't want to know, i'm going to sit in the kitchen until Lance comes back".  
  
"Good idea", said Fred, backing out of the room, while Sidney and Todd still slept.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lance was saying goodbye to Kitty at the front door of the mansion.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight Lance", said Kitty with a smile.  
  
"Me too", he said.  
  
"Hey, listen, my mom gave me tickets to go to that new Theme park for my Birthday, wanna come?".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance with a smile,then stoped, "your birthday?".  
  
"Yeah, next week silly", said Kitty with a giggle.  
  
*Oh god*, Lance thought, *Her birthday?. Didn't she aready have one of those?. Oh man, i haven't got her anything. Oh great now she's looking at me, you better say something Alvers*.  
  
"I knew that", said Lance with a smile.  
  
*Smooth move idiot*, he mentaly berated himself.  
  
"Good", said Kitty with a smile,then noticed Logan staring at her though a window, "errrr. I think you'd better be off before Mr Logan, like, comes out to get you".  
  
"Yeah, i gotta go see how Sid and Todd are, i hope they didn't kill each other. Heck, if they didn't Speedy and Freddy will be home now, i have a bad feeling that Pietro would have lost it".  
  
"Yeah", Kitty giggled, "well..goodnight Lance".  
  
She gave him a goodnight kiss and skipped into the mansion.  
  
"Goodnight Pretty-Kitty", said Lance with a smile.  
  
  
  
Lance opened the door of the Brotherhood house and listened. It was really quiet. HAD they really all killed each other? He snook into the front room, closing his eyes as he opened the door, expecting to see a blood-bath. Instead, all he saw was Todd and Sidney fast asleep, cuddled up to each other, he smiled. They actually made a cute couple. He grabbed a blanket and put it over the pair. It was then that he noticed the couch.  
  
"Man, Kitty wasn't kidding", he said with a sigh, "that things thrashed".  
  
He walked out of the living room quietly closing the door behind him and headed into the kitchen. Standing there was a very anyoyed looking Pietro and Fred, who looked like he was ready to strangle Pietro, spending too long in the speed demon's company did that to a person.  
  
"Oh so Romeo finally decides to come home", said Pietro, tapping his foot on the floor and crossing his arms.  
  
"Hi Lance", said Fred in his 'i'm trying to stay calm but can snap at any second' voice.  
  
"So do you know whats going on with Cat-girl and Frog-boy?", asked Pietro.  
  
"Yeah guys", said Lance with a sigh, "sit down and i'll explain it to ya".  
  
It took a while for Lance to explain to the rest of the Brotherhood about Todd and Sidney. Pietro kept insiting that Lance should have told him if he knew. Pietro HATED to be left out of anything. Fred took it in an nodded, saying he hoped they would be happy together and they really were made for each other. All was calm now and the boys were drinking cups of coffie and watching the kitchen's black and white TV when Sidney and Todd came in, Sidney still limping slightly.  
  
"Welll hello there", said Pietro with a smug smile, "sleep well?".  
  
"Pardon?", asked Sidney, blinking a few times, then realised what he was talking about, and blushed, "oh well yes actually".  
  
"Tut tut tut", said Pietro waggling his finger at them, "you could have said something to me. I am the relationship king".  
  
"Yeah, well 'relationship king', you could never get a date with me now, could you?", said Sidney rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well obviously", said Pietro, with a snort, "thats because you aready liked Todd and..Oh my god, what am i saying? A beautifull girl picked the Toad over me! Over ME!!".  
  
He banged his head on the table a few times.  
  
"Anyway...", said Lance shaking his head at Pietro, "you two ARE together now, right?".  
  
"Yup", said Todd with a smile, giving Sidney a cuddle.  
  
"Awww, i'm so happy for you guys", said Fred, giving them a hug, picking both of them up easily.  
  
"Owww Freddy, i'm injured", said Sidney, her voice muffled by one of Fred's arms.  
  
"Yeah and i'm kinda running outta oxygen here", siad Todd.  
  
"Oh sorry guys", said Fred, releasing the two mutants.  
  
"I hate to break up the love", said Lance, "but what are we going to do about the couch?".  
  
"Errr, get a new one?", offered Sidney.  
  
"Why should we waste good money on buying a new couch", said Pietro suddenly looking up, "i'll make one".  
  
"YOU know how to make a couch Speedy?", asked Todd doubtfully.  
  
"I could learn", said Pietro with a shrug, "leave it to Pietro, i'll get the job done".  
  
"Why do i have a feeling of dread about this?", muttered Lance under his breath.  
  
  
  
Soo you like? Do you want me to continue? Remember to review people, until next time... 


	10. Couch making for dummies

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
I don't own X-men:evolution, man...thats depressing. I DO own Sidney, yep i do, i do.  
  
And i now thank my reviews, who are the best people in the world:  
  
Red witch - yes well we know the were going to have with Pietro and his couch-making adventures.  
  
Capslock - Yep, its soooo sweet, it gives you cavities :)  
  
Eileen - Wow a new reviewer. Well, this IS Pietro were talking about here :)  
  
Thanks all of you lovely people, may all your wishes come true :)  
  
Chapter 10 - Couch making for dummies.  
  
Todd awoke the the sound of someone sawing. He groaned and looked at the clock, it was only six am. He sighed and crawled out of bed, heading towards the source of the noise. The sound was comming from the living room, Todd opened the door with a feeling of dread. The living room was a jungle of wood, tools, nails and fabric. Propped up on a plank of wood was a book intitled 'Couch, chair and upholstery making for dummies'.  
  
"Pietro?", he asked with a sigh.  
  
Pietro's head popped up from the middle of lots of piles of wood.  
  
"Hey Frogger", he said with a grin, "how are you this morning?".  
  
"I'm fine Speedy", said Todd, indicating to the mess, "why are ya doin' this now?".  
  
"Well, you know i'm an early riser, so i went to a twenty-four-hour DIY store and got all of this neat stuff", said Pietro excitedly, "you know, i read the book there, and this couch making is really easy".  
  
"Whats all of the noise?", said an irritable Lance, walking in, the seeing the mess, "oh good god, what crashed in here?".  
  
"Pietro's makin' a couch", said Todd bluntly, "isn't that...great?".  
  
"I think i'm going to sit in the kitchen until school starts", said Lance, walking off.  
  
"I'm surprised ya haven't woken Sidney up yet", said Todd rolling his eyes, "she's a really light sleeper".  
  
"Oh she came down two hours ago", said Pietro indifferentely, "she threatened to scratch my eyes out if i didn't stop the hammering, so i started sawing instead".  
  
"So where is she now?", asked Todd.  
  
He was answered by a pathetic meow from somewhere amongst the mess.  
  
"She's...somewhere..in here", said Pierto, indicating the room around him.  
  
"What the heck did ya do to my girlfriend?", asked Todd, looking around the rubble, "Sidney, keep meowing honey, i'll move to the sound of your voice".  
  
More mewoing was heard and Todd clambered over pieces of wood, trying to pinpoint the noise. Eventually he moved a piece of wood and picked up a grey cat. The cat gave a low growl and jumped out of Todd's arms, stalking over to Pietro. She hopped onto a piece of wood next to him and stared at him, her ears back.  
  
"Oh hey Sid", said Pietro with a grin, "you got out".  
  
Sidney stared at him for a second before growling and swiping out a paw at Pietro, scratching his hand.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrh!", shouted Pietro, grabbing his hand and hopping about, "she drew blood, she drew blood. I'm feeling weak. Medic!".  
  
Sidney gave a growl and stalked away, her tail swishing, into the kitchen. Todd following her, walking past Pietro, ingoring his screams of agony. When he got into the kitchen, he saw that Sidney had changed back to her normal form, dusting sawdust and wood shavings off herself.  
  
"I can't belive the nerve of that guy", she said, shaking her hair, sending up a cloud of dust, "i was stuck under there for two hours, and he didn't even notice".  
  
"You know Pietro", said Lance, taking a sip of his coffee, "once that guy starts one of his little 'projects', not much can get in his way".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, pouring a bowl of cereal, "you should have been here when he tried ta 'fix' the shower. Water, everywhere!".  
  
"In that case, i'm glad i wasn't here then", said Sidney with a chuckle, putting some bread in the toaster, "wheres Freddy anyway?, his room is right above the living room, i woulda thought he would have been woken up by now".  
  
"Nah, Freddy can sleep through and earthquake", said Todd eating some cereal, "trust me, i speak from experience"  
  
Sidney gave a glance towards Lance, who coughed and looked down at his coffee.  
  
"Okay, i don't want to know", said Sidney rolling her eyes and buttering her toast.  
  
It was at this point Pietro came in, holding his hand and scowling at Sidney. He rummaged about in a cubard and pulled out a first aid kit. He dropped it on the table and looked at it.  
  
"I might need help here", he said with a sigh, "it's kinda hard for even ME to bandage my own hand".  
  
"Oh i'll help you Peetey", said Sidney with a unnaturally sweet voice, "i feel really bad about scratching you. Let me make it up to you".  
  
"Errrrrr", Pietro glanced over at Todd, who shrugged, "okay, thanks Sid".  
  
"Sit down", she said pointing to a chair.  
  
Pietro did as he was told while Sidney rummaged about in the kit. Pulling out a bottle.  
  
"Hey that isn't the stuff that stings is it?", asked Pietro, worridely pointing at the bottle.  
  
"No Pietro, it isn't the stuff that stings", said Sidney with a smile, "hold out your hand".  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise".  
  
Pietro sighed and held out his hand while Sidney put some of the bottle's contents on a cotton ball. She gave an evil grin before dabbing the wet cotton ball on Pietro's wound. Pietro screamed blue murder, jerking his hand away and holding it close to his chest, away from Sidney.  
  
"You promised it wasn't the stuff that stings", he said after he'd finished yelling in pain.  
  
"I lied", said Sidney with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
"Your a mean, horrible person", said Pietro, backing away from Sidney and looking at Lance, "will you dress my wound Rocky?, please?, i'm scared of phsyco cat-girl over there".  
  
"No, i will not dress your 'wound'", said Lance, drinking his coffee, "besides it's only a little scratch, it doesn't need dressing".  
  
"Hah, that shows how much you know", said Pietro with a snort, "what about infection, which reminds me, i hope you've had your shots missy".  
  
"I beg your pardon?", said Sidney, tapping her foot, "i happen to be a very healthy individual thank you very much".  
  
"Hey guys, what happened to the living room?", asked Fred, comming into the kitchen with a yawn.  
  
"Ask Mr Fix-it over here", said Todd, nodding over at a sulking Pietro.  
  
"Awww Speedy your still not planning on making a couch are you", said Freddy with a sigh, "you know, it would be easier just to buy one".  
  
"None of you have faith in me", Pietro said, crossing his arms, "don't worry, it's a one day job, tops".  
  
"Where have i heard THAT before?", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
"Hey i didn't predict that the shower water main would explode!", said Pietro defensively, "that was an acident".  
  
"Sure you keep tellin' yaself that Speedy", said Todd, patting Pietro's shoulder.  
  
"Okay guys", said Sidney pointing at her watch, "don't we have to be in school in quarter of an hour?".  
  
"Oh oh", said Lance,jumping out of his chair "i can't be late, Kitty'll be waiting for me. I can't not say hi to her before lessons start".  
  
"Oh that WOULD be a tragedy", said Pietro sarcastically.  
  
"Just shut up and get into the jeep", said Lance, hustling everyone out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll just finish putting these few nails in the wood", said Pietro, dashing into the kitchen, "i can easily get to school in less than five seconds".  
  
"Okay, but don't blame me if you get a tardy", said Lance walking out.  
  
"I would never get a tardy", said Pietro shaking his head and returning to his work.  
  
"So how are you two going to survive the day?", asked Fred as he clambered into the jeep.  
  
"What are ya talking about Freddy?", asked Todd, hopping in, Sidney jumping in beside him.  
  
"Well you two are dating now right?", said Lance.  
  
"Yeah, so?", said Sidney.  
  
"Well think about it", said Lance, starting up the jeep, "one of the most sort-after girls in the school dating one of the most avoided and hated guys. It'll be around the school within seconds".  
  
"Let 'em talk", said Todd, putting his arm around Sidney's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, we don't care", said Sidney, giving Todd a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Alright", said Lance with a sigh, "but i warn you now, prepare for whisperings".  
  
"And snickering", said Fred, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, because we don't get that already", said Sidney sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Lance's jeep pulled up in the students parking lot, Kitty came bounding over to them, followed by a less excited Rogue.  
  
"I'm leaving before this gets too sappy", said Fred, getting out of the jeep and walking off.  
  
"Like hi Lance", said Kitty, giving Lance a hug and a kiss as he stepped out of the car, "how are you?".  
  
"I'm fine thanks", said Lance with a sigh, "despite being woken up at an ungodly hour by Pietro. He's making a new couch, aren't we lucky?".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Kitty, looking over at Todd and Sidney as they climbed out of the jeep, "so you guys are together now right?".  
  
"Yeah Kitty", said Sidney with a smile.  
  
Before they knew what was happening Kitty gave a squeal of delight and bounded up to the pair. Todd and Kitty could only manage a terrifed squeak each before Kitty had grabbed them both and started bouching up and down.  
  
"This is, like, so great", she said happily, "i'm so totally happy for you guys".  
  
"Kitty will ya'll let the poor guys go?", said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "a'h think your gonna cut off their oxygen".  
  
"Ooops, sorry guys", said Kitty, dropping the pair.  
  
"Thats okay Kitty-cat", said Todd, rubbing his side.  
  
"Yeah, i think you guys will be the last ones that'll be happy with our relationship", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"The cheerleaders are happy", said Rogue with a smile, "they don't have to hold really tight reigns on their idiot boyfriends anymore. But a'h think all the jocks'll want ya hide Swamp-breath".  
  
"So what else is new?", said Todd with a shrug.  
  
"Hey guys", said Kurt , walking over.  
  
"Oh hi Kurt", said Kitty, jumping away from Lance, they were still trying to keep their relationship from the institute kids.  
  
"Oh keep hugging your boyfriend Kitty", said Kurt with a wave of his hand.  
  
"You know?", asked Lance, wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh please, everyone knows", said Kurt with a chuckle, "think yourselves lucky, everyones more preocupied talking about Sid and Todd than you guys, so i don't think Scotts caught on, yet".  
  
"Thats reasuring", said Lance sarcastically.  
  
"What is it with these people?", said Sidney with a sigh, "they hear one little thing and it spreads like a disease".  
  
"Get used ta it, it's called bein' in a high school", said Todd.  
  
The five minute bell rang and the students began to file into the school.  
  
"You okay?", asked Todd.  
  
"Well you know me, i'm too proud for them to get at me", said Sidney, but then grabbed Todd's hand, "but better safe than sorry".  
  
As the two mutants entered the hallway, the chattering students fell silent, and stared at the pair.  
  
"Oh yeah, theres no tension here", said Sidney sarcastically.  
  
"Never mind them", said Todd with a smile, lets just get our stuff and head off ta class".  
  
When Sidney and Todd disappeared from the corridor towards where the freshmen lockers were, the chattering started up again.  
  
"Wow, i can't belive it".  
  
"Yeah, it's not fair man, what a waste on such a cute chick".  
  
"I think their suited for each other".  
  
"Yeah, well your an idiot".  
  
"Anyway, i heard that Alvers and that Pryde geek are dating too".  
  
"Shut up!".  
  
"No i'm so serious".  
  
"Wow i bet Scott Summers totally freaks, you know how protective he is of the institute kids".  
  
"Yeah, hey, wasn't Cagney part of that institute?"  
  
"Yeah, but she left for the boarding house, freaky huh?"  
  
"Whats going on with those two places anyway?".  
  
The chattering was stopped once more when Kitty and Lance walked in, they got the same treatment as Todd and Sidney got.  
  
"Hey i'll see you later okay?", said Lance giving Kitty a hug.  
  
"Yeah, see you Lance", said Kitty making a show of giving him a kiss before heading off in the same direction that Sid and Todd had gone in.  
  
She caught up to the two mutants as they were at the freshmen lockers, getting their stuff.  
  
"Hey guys", said Kitty with a sigh, "did you just, like get the silent treatment?".  
  
"Yeah, i thought we were on trial, the looks we got", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry girls", said Todd, "trust me, if i know this place, the gossip will die out before the weeks out".  
  
  
  
The rest of the day had gone without a hitch. Evan had glared coldly at Todd a few times, but other than that, the couples had come out pretty much unscathed. Scott had found out about Lance and Kitty and had nearly got into a fight with Lance, causing both boys to get after school detention. The Brotherhood had to walk home, but it didn't bother them too much, they didn't live too far from the school. When they eventually got in Sidney sighed and collapsed in a chair in the kitchen, the living room still a jungle of planks of wood.  
  
"What a day", she said with a sigh, "but i bet Xavier will ground Scott for trying to break Lance's head open with that text book".  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro with a chuckle, "i mean what damage did he think he could do with a text book?".  
  
"Maybe Slim needs those shades of his fixed", said Freddy, starting to root about in the cubards for something to eat, "hey theres no food again".  
  
"Who's turn is it to shop?", said Sidney with a sigh, "wheres the rota gone?".  
  
"Here it is" said Todd, pulling a big piece of card from behind the fridge, "now why would someone want ta hide it behind there?".  
  
"Maybe because it's Pietro's turn", said Sidney, looking at the card and tapping at Pietro's name.  
  
"Oh it's MY turn?", said Pietro inocently, "we'll i guess i'll have to leave my work for a second to go get some food".  
  
"Wait a minute", said Sidney looking at the rota, "Todd, it's YOUR turn to do the laundry".  
  
"It IS?", said Todd, mocking shock, "oh i had no idea!".  
  
"Guys your not slaking off on your duties", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "i already did my share of the work, i took the garbage out and i cleaned up the living room, until SOMEBODY put a load of wood in there".  
  
"Okay, okay", said Pietro backing out, "i'll go get the food, Freddy, could you help?".  
  
"Hey i got cooking duty today", said Fred, "you go shop by yourself".  
  
"Fine, Sid, you help me".  
  
"No, i've done my work for this week, i'm going to go have a cat-nap", said Sidney, walking off to the living room.  
  
"Fine, i'll go all alone", said Pietro with a sigh, "and i'll probably get the wrong food and get Freddy low-fat...."  
  
"I'm comming with you", said Fred, standing up and walking out of the house.  
  
"Works every time", said Pietro with a grin, following Fred out.  
  
"Yeah, right", said Todd with a sigh, packing up the dirty laundry and heading out to laund-a-rama.  
  
  
  
Lance walked into the Brotherhood house and sighed, he'd had a hard day of detention and still hand't got a clue what to get Kitty for her upcoming birthday. He walked into the kitchen and saw the rota on the table.  
  
"Man, i thought i'd hid that thing", he said to himself, shuddering at his name next to 'bathroom duty'. He guessed that everyone had gone off to do their chores, but it looked like Sidney had already done her chores, she had ticks next to her name.  
  
Lance walked into the living room and looked around, scanning the roomfull of wood and tools. Perched on the windowsill was a white cat, sleeping soundly, her tail swishing slowly off the edge. The tell-tail markings around her eyes gave her away for who she REALLY was.  
  
Lance quietly walked over to the cat and gently prodded her.  
  
"Sid", he said, almost whispering, he knew from Todd it wasn't the best idea to wake up the feline mutant quickly, so he took his time, "hey Sid, come on wake up".  
  
The cat slowly opened one eye and regarded Lance drowsily before she gave what could only be called a feline sigh and opened both eyes. She gave a yawn and stretched before sitting up on the sill. Lance stepped back to give her the chance to change into her true form. Within seconds, sitting on the windowsill was a very irritated looking Sidney.  
  
"This better be important to interupt my nap Rocky", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's really, really important", said Lance, nodding wildly, "it's about Kitty".  
  
Sidney sighed and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"What now?", she asked, trying to be patient.  
  
"Well it's her birthday next week and i don't know what to get her", Lance said, "i want to get her something really special to show her how much i care about her. But i'm not too good at that stuff. And, well, your a girl....".  
  
"Get to the point Rocky, i'm loosing nap time", interupted Sidney.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry", he said, "anway i was just wondering if you could give me any advice on what to give her, you know, from a girls point of view".  
  
"You want the most tomboyish girl in Bayville to give you a girls point of view?", asked Sidney, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well okay, your the only girl i know that would give me advice without telling Kitty", Lance admited, "but i do need your opinion, please?".  
  
Sidney sighed, defeated.  
  
"Get her something personal", she said, "it doesn't have to be big, it doesn't have to be expensive. As long as it comes from your heart, she'll love it. If you can, put a story to it, girls love things with story's attatched to them. Serenading her won't hurt either. Can i go back to sleep now".  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sid, that really helps", he said with a smile, "serenading huh?. Can i borrow your guitar".  
  
"Do i let anyone touch my guitar?", asked Sidney.  
  
"Well....no..", said Lance.  
  
"Then theres your answer", she said.  
  
Before Lance could retailate, she had changed back into a cat and was settling back down to sleep. It was obvious that Lance would get no more from Sidney until later on. He sighed and left the room, leaving Sidney to her cat-nap, he had to think of something to give Kitty.  
  
  
  
What do you think?. I know this wasn't my best chapter, but my muse is on strike. It'll get better, i promise. 


	11. Sidney + catnip = bad

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own X-men :evoultion, if i did, this story would have been made into a cartoon by now. Sidney is still mine, but i couldn't say i OWN her, she kinda owns herself by now. I don't own 'The selcected tales of Edgar Allan Poe', but i don't think he'll sue, i think he's a little bit.........deaceased to do that.  
  
And now to thank all of the good people whho review my chapters:  
  
Capslock - yep, Pietro the repair man, he gets into the role even more in this chapter.  
  
Eileen - I gotta admit, i'm kinda a Lancitty fan, i can't help it. Don't worry, as long as Sidney lives in the Brotherhood house, Pietro will be teased plently.  
  
Red witch - Yep, Lance is going to seranade Kitty, or at least try to. But not yet (insert evil laugh here). I love your fic, it's great :) Todd might be in it??, oh god, now i'll be on the edge of my seat.  
  
  
  
I really LOVE you people.  
  
Okay, don't yell at me when i start to write about American money, please remember i like in Wales, and have never visited America in my life, i have no idea how the currency works there, so i appologise in advance.  
  
Chapter 11 - Catnip + Sidney = Bad  
  
  
  
Sidney had woken up from her nap and was now peacefully curled up in one of the chairs in the living room. She was reading ' The seclected tales of Edgar Allan Poe' and was enjoying it. She sighed when she heard the door bang open, signalling that Pietro had come home.  
  
"Hello Sidney, you in?", he shouted.  
  
"I'm in the living room", she said with a sigh.  
  
Pietro poked his head around the door and grinned.  
  
"Hi Sidney", he said, smiling.  
  
"What do you want?", she said rolling her eyes, she still hadn't forgiven him for burying her under 3 planks of wood.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?", asked Pietro, walking into the living room followed by Fred.  
  
"That depends, what have you done this time?", asked Sidney, irritably, looking up from her book.  
  
"We got you a present", said Fred proudly.  
  
"A present?", said Sidney, cautiously putting her book down, "what?".  
  
"We got you a mouse", said Pietro, rummaging around in a shopping bag.  
  
"A real one?", Sidney asked, perking up.  
  
"No, and thats....gross", said Pietro, shaking his head, "we got you a catnip mouse".  
  
He brought out a multicoloured cloth mouse.  
  
"Catnip?", asked Sidney a small smile crossing her face as she took the mouse off Pietro, she took a sniff and sighed contentedly, "ahhhh the forbiden fruit".  
  
"What do you mean, 'the forbidden friut'?", asked Pietro nervously.  
  
Sidney wasn't paying attention to him, she took another sniff of the mouse and started to giggle manically.  
  
"I think thats why it's the forbidden friut", said Fred, pointing at a hysterical Sidney.  
  
"Oh dear god what have i done?", said Pietro, putting his hands to his head as Sidney began to paw at the mouse, her tail waggling.  
  
She then picked it up in her mouth and dashed out of the living room at a speed that even Pietro would have problems keeping up with, easily avoiding the pieces of wood and tools strewn about. She dropped the toy and bounced around it, tapping it with her hand, still laughing manically, her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh boy", said Fred, "i think she's lost it".  
  
"No kidding Sherlock", said Pietro with a sigh, "what do we do?".  
  
Sidney had now dropped to the floor and was rolling around on her back, purring loudly. She grabbed the mouse in her hands and stared to kick at it with her legs, biting it from time to time.  
  
"Errrrrrrr, take it off her?", offered Fred.  
  
"And get my hand clawed off?", said Pietro, shaking his head, "nah, Todd's her boyfriend, i'm sure he knows what to do. I'll go find him, you keep an eye on the junkie here".  
  
"Your going to leave me alone with HER?", asked Fred in shock, "but i'm scared".  
  
"Come on Freddy, you have invulnerable skin remember?. Besides, it'll only take me a few minutes to find Todd if i run at full speed".  
  
"Okay, but if i'm dead when i come back, it'll be on your head", said Fred, looking uncertainly at Sidney.  
  
She was still on her back, but was now tossing the catnip mouse in the air, laughing and purring at the same time, making her sound demonic. This was one time Fred started to doubt his invulnerability.  
  
"I won't be long", said Pietro, dashing out of the door.  
  
It was at this point that Sidney suddenly jumped up from her lying postion and started to leap about in jerky motions, hitting the mouse with her paw.  
  
"Okay Sidney", said Fred, with a nervous chuckle, backing away slightly, "you just play with your little mouse, don't mind me".  
  
Sidney looked at Fred for a second before purring and running around the house again. Every now and again, she would stop dead in her tracks and look around wildly, her tail fluffed out so much it looked more like a feather boa than a tail.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Pietro dashed in, a shocked Todd over his shoulder.  
  
"Pietro will ya put me down, what are ya so hysterical about?. Ya coulda least waited until i'd finished washin' YOUR clothes before ya dragged me...".  
  
"Looklooklook", said Pietro wildly pointing at Sidney, who had taken to giggling and writhing around on the floor, "lookather".  
  
Todd stared at his girlfreind for a second before calmly turning to Pietro.  
  
"You gave her catnip didn't you?".  
  
"Ummmmm...yeah, kinda".  
  
Todd gave a sigh.  
  
"Well i shoulda warned ya", he said with a sigh, "ya can't let catnip anywhere near her".  
  
"Well i know that now!", said Pietro, tapping his foot, "so what do we do about her?".  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"NOTHING?".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, shaking his head, "she's on a 'trip', ya can't get her outta it. Ya just gonna hafta wait until she's done, it'll only usually last fer about quarter of an hour".  
  
"Really?", said Pietro worried, "'cause she's really scaring me".  
  
"Well, you go finnish the laundry over at Laund-a-rama and i'll stay here with her if ya so worried", said Todd with a sigh, "or do YOU want ta stay with her?".  
  
"Oh no, i'll leave that to you", said Pietro, leaving the house VERY quickly.  
  
"So we just sit tight?", asked Fred.  
  
"Yup", said Todd with a sigh, "i'm gonna make some coffee an' get an ice pack, she's gonna need it".  
  
Sidney looked up and blinked tilting her head from side to side, before batting at the mouse again. Todd left the room and came back a few minutes later with an ice pack and a cup of black coffee. Sidney saw him come and purred dancing around by his feet. She then lay flat on her stomach and started to paw at Todd's open shoelaces giggling. Todd looked up at the clock and smiled.  
  
"Three, two one", he said, then clicked his fingers.  
  
Sidney stopped giggling and blinked, looking around with a dazed expression on her face. She then winced and put her hand to her head.  
  
"What happened?", she said, sitting up, "the last thing i remember, Pietro was handing me a.......oh no".  
  
"Oh yes", said Todd with a sigh, helping Sidney up and into a chair, "i thought ya knew better than ta go near catnip after the last time".  
  
"I know", said Sidney, "but it's soooooooo good. Ouch, and here come the migranes".  
  
"Here", said Todd putting the ice bag to her head, "i was prepared this time".  
  
"Thanks", said Sidney with a sigh and took the coffee that was in Todd's free hand, drinking it in one gulp, "oh god, i needed that".  
  
"So..are you back to normal now?", asked Fred, who was still keeping a safe distance from Sidney.  
  
"Yeah Freddy", said Sidney closing her eyes, "please don't tell me what i did, i really, really don't want to know".  
  
"Okay, but i can't promise you Pietro won't tell you", said Fred with a sigh, glad that Sidney was back to normal.  
  
"Pietro saw it!", said Sidney opening her eyes wide, "oh no, he's going to tell everyone....unless i kill him first. Mmmmm, i wonder where he put that powersaw of his..".  
  
"No killin' Sidney",Todd said waggling his finger at her, "ya brought this on yaself".  
  
"I know", she said with a sigh, "i think i'm going to go lie down on my bed for a while".  
  
Sidney got up, still holding her ice pack to her head when Todd stopped her.  
  
"Hand it over", he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Hand what over?", Sidney said inocentely.  
  
"Ya know what", said Todd with a sigh, "come on, ya know ya have ta".  
  
"Awwww fine", said Sidney, taking the catnip mouse out of her pocket and handing it over to Todd, "happy now?".  
  
"Yep".  
  
"Good", Sidney said and walked slowly to her room to sleep off the effects of the mint.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few hours of resting, Sidney was back to her usual self again. She walked downstairs and into the living room, and did her best not to laugh out loud at the sight that caught her eyes. Pietro was working happily away in a pair of dungarees, with no shirt on, a tool belt straped around his waist. She cleared her throat, which caused Pietro to look up and flash her a smile.  
  
"Hey Sid", he said, smoothing his hair back, "you like what you see?".  
  
"Hardly", said Sidney rolling her eyes, "aren't you taking this 'building a couch' thing a bit too far?. I mean, you look like you belong in a collone advert, dressed like that".  
  
"What?", said Pietro, looking at his attire, "these are my work clothes".  
  
"You really scare me sometimes, you know that Peetey?", said Sidney, shaking her head, "how long is it going to take before you've finnished this couch anyway?. I kinda miss being able to just sit down in the living room without having to worry about getting a splinter".  
  
"Oh i'll be done soon, i promise", said Pietro, drilling at a piece of wood, "if you people just leave me alone".  
  
"Fine, i'll take a hint, i'm leaving", said Sidney, walking out.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see Todd and Fred sitting down.  
  
"Hey Sid, ya feel better?", asked Todd.  
  
"Yes, and we shall never speak of it again, got it?".  
  
"Got it".  
  
"Good", Sidney smiled and draped her arms around Todd's shoulders, "well as seen as Pietro won't let me in the living room what do you say you and me go see a movie?".  
  
"Yeah sure", said Todd, "then at least we wont get called in ta 'help'".  
  
"Okay", said Sidney grabbing her jacket, "hey you okay watching Bob the builder in there for a while Freddy?".  
  
"Yeah, i'll make sure he doesn't set the house on fire", said Fred with a nod, "you two go have fun".  
  
"We will", said Todd with a grin, heading out the house with Sidney.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the mall, Lance was looking for the perfect gift to get Kitty. He wasn't having any luck. He had almost given up his search before her stumbled upon and old antique store. Lance shrugged, it was worth a shot. He entered the dusty old shop and squinted in the dim light, the place was full of old junk. He sighed and walked around aimlessley, not holding out much hope for the place either. It was then that he saw it. Nestled amongst some old jewelery and nic-nacs lay a beautifull pendant. It had a diamond chain with a ruby stone. Entwined around the ruby was silver, shaped to look like creeping vines. Lance very nearly shouted out in delight, he had found Kitty's present. He looked at the price, it was $24. Lance could afford that, granted, he wouldn't eat for a week, but he could afford it. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was tapped on the shoulder by an assistant, Lance hadn't heard him come up behind him.  
  
"May i help you sir?", the assistant asked.  
  
"Errrr...yeah", said Lance, pointing at the pendant, "i would like to buy that".  
  
"Ahhh yes sir, beautifull piece", he said, picing the pendant up, "it once belonged to a struggling young artist who bought it as a gift for his lady love. Unfortunately, she was betrothed to another and, as her parents wouldn't let her marry the artist, they eloped, having to sell this pendant for the money to move".  
  
"Great", Lance said with a grin, it had a story to it as well, Kitty would love this.  
  
He followed the assistant to the register.  
  
"So are you buying this for anyone special?", asked the assistant, putting the pendant in it's box, and into a plastic bag.  
  
"Huh, yeah, my girlfriend", said Lance with a nod, "it's her birthday next week".  
  
"She's a lucky girl sir", said the asistant, "that will be twenty-four dollars please".  
  
"Here ya go", Lance said handing the man his money, hoping that he could persuade the other members of the Brotherhood to share their food with him.  
  
"Thank you sir, and have a nice day", said the assistant, handing Lance hs bag.  
  
"Yeah, you too", said Lance leaving the shop, feeling really pleased with himself.  
  
  
  
As Lance walked up to the Brotherhood house, he noticed Sidney and Todd heading back from the oppisite direction.  
  
"Hey guys", he said, running to catch them up, "how are you doing".  
  
"Were okay, we just went to see a movie", said Todd with a grin.  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, "we had to get away from Pietro and his couch building adventures for a few hours".  
  
"Oh no, he's still at it?", asked Lance as they walked into the house.  
  
"Nope, he's finished", said Fred from the kitchen.  
  
"He's done?", asked Todd, hopping into the kitchen, "have ya seen it?"  
  
"No", said Fred, shakig his head, "he said he wanted to unveil it with all of us present".  
  
"Typical", said Sidney rolling her eyes, "that ego of his is going to smother him one of these days".  
  
"Your all here?", said Pietro excitedly dashing into the kitchen, "great, come on, come on, i want to show you my masterpiece".  
  
"God help us all", muttered Lance under his breath as he walked into the living room with the others.  
  
All the wood had been cleared up. Pietro's 'masterpiece' had been covered by a sheet.  
  
"Are you people ready to be amazed?", asked Pietro, grabbing she sheet.  
  
"Oh yeah Speedy, i can't contain my excitement", said Todd sarcastically.  
  
"Okay then", said Pietro with a smile, "five, four, three..".  
  
"Oh just pull the sheet off already", shouted Sidney.  
  
"Okay, testy, testy", Pietro said, pulling the sheet off the couch, "ta daaaaaa".  
  
The others blinked and looked at it. It couldn't really be described as a couch, more of a wooden box with a back, covered in fabric and padding. It looked sturdy enough, but it certainly didn't look comfortable. Pietro meanwhile, seemed very pleased with his work and was bowing.  
  
"Thank you, thank you", he said with a smile, "i know it took me neraly three days to do, but i'm proud of it".  
  
"Yeah Pietro its......great", said Lance giving a false smile.  
  
"Its looks real, errr, homeley", said Todd giving a cusion a cautionary poke.  
  
"Yeah, i just can't wait to sit in it", said Fred, with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Welll thanks guys", said Pietro, not sensing his friends real attitude towards his creation, he turned to Sidney, "so Sid, what do you think?".  
  
"Well Pietro....", said Sidney with a sigh, "i'm not going to lie to you".  
  
With that, she walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh great, thanks for your imput Sidney", shouted Pietro, "your real helpfull you....you...you catnip junkie".  
  
"I already said we weren't going to talk about that ever again", came Sidneys voice as she walked up the stairs, "and i mean never ever again".  
  
"What do you mean, catnip junkie?", asked Lance, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you DARE tell him Pietro Maximoff", shouted Sidney from her room.  
  
"I gave Sid a catnip mouse and she went all crazy", said Pietro, ingoring the bangs comming from upstairs, "she freaked me out for a while there".  
  
"Yeah, well at least ya know why ya can't give her catnip", said Todd with a chuckle, shaking his head, "you shoulda seen her when she was eight and she went on a catnip 'trip'. I thought i'd never get her to stop dancing on....."  
  
"Thats TOO much imformation Todd", shouted Sidney, "stop talking, stop talking NOW".  
  
"Errrr..end of story", said Todd with a nervous chuckle.  
  
  
  
Sidney was lying on her bed reading when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Sid, you decent?", came Lance's voice.  
  
"No i'm naked lathered in chocolate ice-cream Lance", said Sidney with a sarcastic sigh, "of course i'm decent".  
  
Lance walked in, holding a box.  
  
"I found the perfect gift for Kitty", he said proudly, "but i want to see what you think of it, so i'll know whether nor not she'll like it"  
  
"Okay", said Sidney with a shrug, putting down her book.  
  
Lance nodded and opened the box, showing Sidney the pendant.  
  
"What do you think?".  
  
"Wow, look at that thig", said Sidney, impressed, "you could take someones eye out with that thing".  
  
"I know", Lance said proudly, "so do you think Kitty will like it?".  
  
"She'd be nuts not to", said Sidney with a smile, "and if she doesn't like it, can i have it?".  
  
"No", said Lance bluntly, "it's got a story to it and everything".  
  
"Really?", said Sidney with a smile, "whats the story?".  
  
"Oh something about an artist who bought it for his girlfreind. He couldn't marry her, cause she was supposed to marry someone else. Anyway, they sold this pendant so they could run off together", said Lance, with a shrug, "sound romantic enough?".  
  
"Oh yeah, very", said Sidney, with a spaced-out expression.  
  
"Whats very romantic?".  
  
They looked up to see Todd leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Look what Lance got Kitty for her birthday Todd", said Sidney pointing at the pendant.  
  
"Woah, look at that rock!", said Todd, making it over to Lance and Sidney in one leap, "i bet that thing weighs a ton. Hey....how much did this cost ya?".  
  
"Errrrr tenyfuodolrs", Lance mumbled.  
  
"What?", said Sidney.  
  
"Twenty-four dollars", said Lance out loud.  
  
"Twenty-four dollars!", said Todd, "how do ya expect ta eat?".  
  
"I wondered if i could share with you guys", said Lance with a sigh, "and if i have to starve, it'll be worth it just to see the look on Kitty's face".  
  
"Awww thats so sweet", said Sidney with a smile, "it's okay Lance we'll share our food with you won't we Todd?".  
  
"Speak fer yers...", Todd stoped in mid sentance, looking at the glare he was reciving from Sidney, "errr..yeah Lance, ya can share out food".  
  
"Thanks guys", said Lance with a smile,walking out of the room "i'm going to go hide this".  
  
"Wow, what a great gift", said Sidney with a smile.  
  
"Well, now i feel guilty", said Todd with a sigh, "i could never afford ta get ya somethin' like that".  
  
"Awww honey", said Sidney, giving Todd a hug, "i don't need a big rock on a string to make me happy. I'm happy with you".  
  
"Really?", said Todd.  
  
"You betcha", said Sidney, "but a kiss wouldn't go down too badly".  
  
"Well that, i can afford", said Todd, giving Sidney a kiss. 


	12. How not to serenade your loved one

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislaimer - I do own X-men:evoultion and all it's characters. Ha!, made you look twice!. Nope, i only own Sidney oh and Loraine Humber. I don't own the twilight zone either.  
  
Lets all bow down to those that have reviewed my story:  
  
Descendent - Mmmmm... You'll just have to wait and see. Actually, from this point on, my brain is making it up as i go along, i only had about 10 chapters planned, so ANYTHING could happen!  
  
Red witch - i kow its sweet :). Ok, i'll still R&R it, it's a good fic.  
  
Eileen - I know, poor Sidney won't live this one down for a bit.. I don't usually admit it, but i tend to be a sucker for the romance too.  
  
Capslock - aww well thank you carriad  
  
I have many names - well, we shall wait and see my friend, we shall wait and see (insert evil laugh here).  
  
  
  
May you all catch all the rainbows you chase :)  
  
We are getting closer to the 50 review mark (i'm so happy), when we hit 50 reviews, i will make a chapter in Sidney's POV, i promise.  
  
Chapter 12 - How not to serenade your loved one.  
  
  
  
The week had gone by really quickly and it was soon the day before Kitty's birthday. Lance dashed into the front room where Sidney, Todd and Pietro were watching tv. Todd was sitting on the couch with Sidney lying on it, her feet on Todds legs. Since the grand 'unveiling', everyone had finally given in and accepted the couch as part of the furniture, it wasn't as uncomfartable as it looked. Sidney looked up and smiled at Lance.  
  
"Hey Rocky, what's the rush?", she asked, "i thought only Peetey here ran around like that".  
  
"Shut up Sid", said Pietro from a chair, "but what is the rush about Lance? The house on fire?".  
  
"No", said Lance then grinned, "i really need to ask a favour out of you guys".  
  
"If ya want us ta be the backin' singers fer ya while ya seranade Kitty- cat, ya got another thing commin'", said Todd, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh no, thats all me", said Lance, "but i need to go to the institute and you know the defences they have around there. So..".  
  
"So you want us to run around, taking everything they throw at us while you play Romeo?", said Pietro, shaking his head, "not in a million years".  
  
"Well", said Lance with a sigh, "if your not up to the challenge.....".  
  
"Challenge?", said Pietro, jumping up from the chair, "who said anything about me not being able to meet a challenge?".  
  
"One down", said Lance with a smug smile, then turned to Todd and Sidney, "guys?".  
  
"Oh alright", said Sidney with a sigh, standing up, "but only because i'm bored out of my skull".  
  
Lance turned to Todd.  
  
"Like i have a choice now?", said Todd, standing up.  
  
"Thanks guys, your the best", said Lance, grabbing Kitty's present and ushering the trio outside.  
  
"Wait, wheres Freddy?", said Todd, "won't he be good at this?".  
  
"Fred's on a date", said Lance with a shrug, "come on, get in the jeep".  
  
"Freddy got a date?", said Sidney, "who?"  
  
"I don't know, some Loraine girl", said Lance, "okay guys, i mean it, we have to hurry".  
  
"Loraine Humber?", asked Pietro, "ahh one of the 'ones that got away'".  
  
"Lovely", said Lance, resorting to picking up each teen in turn and putting them in his jeep, "lets go now, shall we?".  
  
He stepped on the gas and sped off to the mansion. When he got there, he used his powers to topple the gates and pulled up in the institute's driveway.  
  
"Okay guys, you go do your stuff and make me proud", he said, "iv'e got to go be romantic".  
  
Todd, Pietro and Sidney, gave a collective sigh and headed into the grounds, waiting for the impending attack.  
  
"Well i wish he'd given us time to change into our uniforms", said Sidney crossing her arms, "but noooooo, we have to fight like this".  
  
"It ain't that bad", said Todd with a shrug, "it's not like they don't know who we are by now".  
  
"Good point", said Sidney as Logan came running from the mansion doors, snarling, "ooooh i've been waiting for this for a long time".  
  
Her eyes glowed and she transformed into a tiger, she looked at her teammates before running off towards Logan. Logan looked at the Tiger and sniffed.  
  
"I don't know what you and your buddies are doin' here Cagney, but it's really tickin' me off", he said with a growl, "don't think i'm gonna go easy on ya, just because ya lived here".  
  
Sidney growled and turned back to her normal form, coming face to face with Logan.  
  
"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me Claws", she snarled, "but you want me, come get me".  
  
With that, she changed into a cheetah and ran off. Logan gave a growl and gave chase. They both disappeared into the undergrowth.  
  
"She really, really doesn't like him, does she?", said Pietro.  
  
"I think it's a genetic hatred", siad Todd with a shake of his head, "heads up, here comes the welcomin' party".  
  
Scott, Jean, Evan and Kurt were running out of the mansion.  
  
"Okay, there's four of 'em and two of us", said Pietro with a groan, "i mean, how can this be fair?".  
  
"Would ya rather help Sid with Logan?", asked Todd.  
  
"These guys are fine", said Pietro, quickly running off to taunt Evan and Scott.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lance had found Kitty's window and was tossing rocks at it, trying to get her to come to the balcony. Unfortunately, he got an irate Rogue instead.  
  
"What do ya'll want Rocky?", shouted Rogue.  
  
"Can i speak to Kitty, please?", asked Lance, trying to be nice.  
  
Rogue gave a sigh and walked inside. He could hear talking and a squeal of delight. Kitty appeared at the balcony, smiling happily.  
  
"Like, hi Lance", she said, leaning on the balcony pillar, "what are you doing here at this time of night?".  
  
Lance smiled, and cleared his throat. It was now or never.  
  
"I just called to say, i love you  
  
I just called to say how much i care  
  
I just called to say, i love you  
  
And i mean it from the bottom of my heart".  
  
"Aww Lance, thats soo sweet", said Kitty, sitting down while Lance carried on singing, "i've never been serenaded before".  
  
Kitty was so happy, she didn't see Rogue disappear out of the bedroom door. Lance was enjoying the reaction he got and was still singing, reallin getting into the mood. He handn't noticed that everyone had stopped fighting to watch him.  
  
"No new years day, to cerebrate  
  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
  
No first loves greeting  
  
No song to sing  
  
In fact it's just another ordinary day  
  
No april rain  
  
No flowers bloom  
  
No winning Saturday within the month of June  
  
But what it is  
  
Is something true  
  
Made up of these three words that i must say to you".  
  
Suddenly, the lawn's sprinkler system came on.  
  
"I just call......arrrrrrhhh thats cold", said Lance as he ran about, trying to avoid the water.  
  
Kitty turned round to see Rogue, leaning on the door frame grinningand dusting off her hands.  
  
"Rogue!", Kitty said, then looked down to Lance, "don't worry, i'll, like, get you a towel".  
  
Rogue shrugged as Kitty ran passed her and walked to the bacony, leaning over the railing, smiling down at Lance.  
  
"Enjoy your cool-off Rocky?", she said meanly, "a'h thought ya'll might need it".  
  
The sprinklers suddenly stopped, obviously turned off by Kitty. Lance looked over to where everyone, both X-men and Brotherhood alike, were laughing their heads off. Pietro was rolling on the ground, unable to keep it in.  
  
"That sucked big time man", he said between laughs.  
  
"Ja, you made a fool of yourself", said Kurt, pointing at Lance and chuckling.  
  
Lance put his hand to his head,and leaned against the wall. This was unbelivably embarrasing. Suddenly, Kitty phased part-way through the wall, grabbing Lance and pulling him inside.  
  
"Here", she said, stifling a giggle and handing him a towel, "that was really sweet".  
  
"Thanks", said Lance, blushing and taking the towel, starting to dry his hair, "it looked alot better on paper".  
  
"So..was there, like a reason for you to come out here and get yourself soaked and your teammates nearly killed?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, i wanted to wish you an early happy birthday", said Lance with a smile, then rummaged about in his backpack, "and i wanted to give you this".  
  
He pulled out a box, neatly wrapped with a bow on top. Kitty looked at it with a raised eyebrow before opeing it. When she saw the pendant she gave a squeal of delight.  
  
"Oh Lance it's beautifull", she said picking it up,and blushing "oh thank you, this is, like, the best present anyone has every given me".  
  
"I thought you might like it", said Lance with a smile, and prepared to tell the pendant's story, he'd rehearsed it all week, "it was owned by some artist who wanted to give it to his girlfriend. His girlfreind was supposed to marry someone else though, so they had to sell it so they could elope".  
  
"Wow, thats sooo romantic", said Kitty with a smile.  
  
Lance grinned, Sidney had been right, the story did go down well.  
  
"Here Lance help me put it on", said Kitty, handing him the pendant.  
  
"Uh, yeah..sure", said Lance, grinning a very stupid grin.  
  
He put the pendant on her and smiled.  
  
"What do you think?", said Kitty, spinning around a couple of times.  
  
"If it's possible, it's made you even more beautifull", he said with a blush.  
  
"Aww Lance your the sweetest", said Kitty.  
  
"A'h think all of this sappiness is gonna make me sick", muttered Rogue as she passed the door.  
  
"Aww your just jealous", said Kitty, blowing a rasberry.  
  
"Yeah right Kitty", said Rogue, "ya'll just keep tellin' yaself that".  
  
  
  
Outside, everyone had got over the dousing and had calmed down.  
  
"Okay guys", said Scott to Todd and Pietro, "once Lance comes out, you guys are outta here, got it?".  
  
"Like we'd want to stay here", said Pietro with a snort, "we'd get all your geek-vibes".  
  
"Errr...wheres Sid?", asked Todd, looking around.  
  
"Guys, Logan's missing too", piped up Jean.  
  
A collective "oh oh", was heard all round. Both teams dashed off to find their missing teamate.  
  
It didn't take them long. Sidney had climbed up at tree and was hissing at Logan, who was slashing at the wood with his claws. Scott came up from behind and tapped Logan on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on Logan, lets leave them now huh?".  
  
Logan spun round with growl, narrowly missing Scott's head with his claws. He blinked and sighed.  
  
"Fine", he said, pointing a clawed hand at Sidney, "this ain't over Octavia. I'll get ya yet".  
  
"Any time Wolverine", Sidney growled, hopping down from her tree.  
  
"Sid ya okay", said Todd with a smile, running over to give her a hug, "i was worried about ya".  
  
To Todd's surprise, instead of going to hug him back, Sidney gave a snarl and stormed off towards the jeep.  
  
"Woah", said Pietro, "what was that?".  
  
"I don't know", said Todd, a little hurt, "she's never snapped like that before".  
  
They were joined by Lance, covered in lipstick marks.  
  
"Hey ,we okay to go?", he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, just keep away from Sid, she's more testy than usual", said Pietro, shaking his head, "she even snapped at Todd".  
  
"She snapped at you?", asked Lance, his eyebrow raised at Todd.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd shaking his head, "maybe she's just upset that she couldn't kill Logan".  
  
"Yeah, that WOULD explain it", said Pietro nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"Lets just go home", said Lance clambering into the jeep.  
  
Pietro took shotgun while Todd hopped in the back with Sidney.  
  
"You okay?", Todd asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine", Sidney said with a huff, "i just want to go home".  
  
"Wish granted lady", said Lance, starting up the jeep and heading back to the Brotherhood house.  
  
When they got in, Sidney stormed upstairs, growling to herself.  
  
"Maybe she'll be okay after she's had a sleep", said Lance, putting a hand on Todd's shoulder.  
  
"I hope so yo", said Todd with a sad sigh, "she ain't given me the cold shoulder like this since we were six an' i acidentally broke her toy banjo".  
  
"I gotta admit", said Pietro, "she's not exactly the nicest person in the world, to me anyway, but she isn't acting like herself".  
  
Fred came lumbering in, looking at Todd, Lance and Pietro.  
  
"Where did you guys go?", he asked.  
  
"We when't playing Romeo's bodyguards", said Pietro with a chuckle, "Lancey- boy here still got a soaking".  
  
"Huh", said Fred with a shrug, "well i'm going to bed".  
  
"Don't ya want dinner Fred?", asked Todd.  
  
"I'm not hungry", said Fred, going upstairs to his room.  
  
"Laides and gentlemen, we have entered the twilight zone", said Pietro, humming the twilight zone theme.  
  
"What IS it with everyone today?", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
"Lets just hope that their all better by the morning", said Lance, "come on, i'll make us something to eat".  
  
  
  
  
  
Soo what do you think?. I know this is one of the least sense-making chapters yet, but this chapter is just my brain actually trying to form a plotline.It'll make sense in the next chapter, i promise. So what is wrong with Sidney?, and Fred for that matter?, you will have to wait until the next chapter.  
  
Who ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! 


	13. Unlucky for some

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a student for gods sake!. As if could own X-men:evolution! Sidney is mine, as are the new characters, whose names will not be mentioned yet, it'll spoil the surprise! Oh, i forgot to mention in the last chapter that i don't own the song 'I just called to say i love you', so i've said it now.  
  
I now give thanks to you who review may work  
  
Red witch - No poor Lancey poo!, oh well.  
  
Descendent - Awww thank you :)  
  
Bradleigh - Yay review 39, getting closer to the big 50. Yes well, if i told you, that would take away the surprise now wouldn't it?  
  
Capslock - Ooooooh you did your homework :) Octavia was Marc Anthony's wife, who was dumped for Cleopatra.I found it in a 'choosing cat names' book. Whats can i say?, i like the sound of it. Yes poor Toddles, don't worry i won't be cruel to him for long, i couldn't.  
  
Eileen - Mmmmmmm...close......you'll find out in this chapter. I thought i had set this thing to take anyonymous reviews, unless my setting have gone wrong....*runs off to hurt fanfiction settings*  
  
You guys are the best people, ever!  
  
Chapter 13 - Unlucky for some  
  
  
  
The next morning showed no change in Sidney's behaviour. She had come down to breakfast with a scowl and taken her food away from everyone else to eat alone. Fred on the other hand was acting even stranger, he refused to eat breakfast, claiming that he didn't want to load up on carbohydrates that early in the morning. This behaviour was really starting to unerve the other members of the Brotherhood.  
  
"I think that phsyco Xavier is controlin' their minds", said Todd.  
  
"Yeah, i bet he's listening to us right now", said Pietro looking around nervously, "he's probably trying to recruit us".  
  
"Will you two listen to yourselves?", said Lance, rolling his eyes, "if Xavier wanted us to join him, he would have done it by now. Did you just think for one second that they both might be having an off day?".  
  
"Okay, Lance, Freddy doesn't want to eat his breakfast", said Pietro, shaking his head, "don't you find that a little....disturbing?".  
  
"Well yeah", said Lance with a shrug, "but he might just have finally decided to go on a diet. I mean, its about time".  
  
"Yeah, well what about cat-girl over there?", said Pietro pointing to Sidney, who was perched on the kitchen cabinet, not listening to them, "okay, i know she's usually nasty to me at the best of times. But she's never acted this way towards Frogger".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd looking up from his cereal, "she's startin' ta make me feel guilty, but i don't know what ive done ta upset her".  
  
"You haven't done anything Frogger", said Pietro rubbing his chin, "'cause Xavier is controling her mind!".  
  
"Will you shut up...", Lance began, but was interupted by the sound of a motorbike pulling into the Brotherhood's driveway, "oh finally, Sabertooth. Someone with half a brain cell i can communicate with".  
  
Sabertooth walked into the Brotherhood house and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mr Creed", said Pietro, hardly noticing the huge mutant enter. They were used to Sabertooth's presence now, and he didn't freak them out as much as he used to.  
  
"Hi Speedy", said Sabertooth, walking over to Sidney, "and how's my lovely neice today?".  
  
Sabertooth's smile had turned into a frown when he got over to Sidney, he sniffed the air tentatively. Before anyone could react, he gave a snarl and grabbed Sidney by the throat, picking her up and slamming her against the wall.  
  
"Woah, what are you doing Sabertooth?", said Lance jumping up, "thats Sid your attacking!".  
  
"No it isn't", said Sabertooth with a growl, then looked at the young mutant struggling under his grip, "i don't know who the heck ya are, but ya better tell me what ya did with my niece or i'll tear ya into shreds".  
  
"Okay okay", said 'Sid', her voice changing to one with an English accent, "just let me go already".  
  
Sabertooth dropped her, but still stood over her, offering her no chance for escape. The young mutant looked around before changing, suddenly, it was no longer Sidney in front of them, but a girl with brown hair, and blue eyes, only about 16. She looked around and frowned.  
  
"I'm here on a mission with my brothers", she said, "our mother sent us. Mimic, you'd better get in here now!".  
  
Fred came through the door and frowned at the girl sitting on the floor.  
  
"You crack too easily under pressure sister", he said, in an English accent.  
  
'Fred' then changed to a boy, identical to the girl, except for the fact that his hair was black.  
  
"Dopleganger, why are you telling them our secrets?", he said.  
  
Dopleganger pointed at Sabertooth  
  
"He has enhanced senses, what am i supposed to do about it?. I can't hide my scent!", she said, frustrated.  
  
"Well this explains why they've been acting wierd", said Lance.  
  
Sabertooth gave a snarl.  
  
"I'll ask you once more, where is my niece and the fat-boy?", he said, "you'd better take me to them, or you'll be dead".  
  
"There at our mothers lab", said Mimic with a frown, "we were sent to cover up the three missing people until mother had finished with them".  
  
"Three?", said Pietro.  
  
"Yes, our other brother, Imitate, took the place of one of the people at the Xavier institute, Wolverine", said Dopleganger, "were triplets and all shapeshifters".  
  
"Well ya better take us ta where ya stashin' em or i will cause you so much unbeliveable pain...", threatened Sabertooth.  
  
"Okay, okay", said Mimic, "but we need our brother to open the gates to the lab, it's gentically incripted just to let us in when were all together".  
  
"Fine", said Sbertooth with a snarl, "but no funny buisness".  
  
"Oh yeah and the X-geeks are really gonna belive us", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
"Oh they will", said Sabertooth with an evil grin, "as soon as they see 'Logan' change into their brother, they'll have no choice".  
  
"So what have you guys done ta Sidney and Freddy?", asked Todd, who had been quiet for a long time, taking all of this in, "ya haven't hurt them have ya?".  
  
"Our mother doesn't wish to hurt mutants", said Mimic simply, "she mearly wishes to learn how the X-gene works. She is a briliant scientist, she created me and my siblings in her lab".  
  
"So your not even real mutants", said Pietro, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes we are", said Dopleganger, looking Pietro in the eyes, "we are just like you are".  
  
"I've had enough of this", said Sabertooth with a snarl, grabbing the siblings, "were goin' ta the institute NOW!".  
  
  
  
The very second the Brotherhood stepped foot on the institute grounds, all the X-men were out in fighting gear. Obviously, the precense of Sabertooth had worried them more than anything.  
  
"Why are you attacking our home again?", asked Storm,angrily, the distant sound of thunder could be heard, "Logan, how did you not sense the presence of Sabertooth hours ago?".  
  
"'Cause he ain't Logan toots", said Sabertooth, lifting up Mimic and Dopleganger in either hand, "he's an imposter".  
  
"What are you talking about?", asked Scott, looking over at Logan.  
  
'Logan' had noticed the two mutants in Sabertooth's grasp and groaned.  
  
"You people are usless", he said with a sigh, "i don't mind, but you got the easiest job, and you still blew our cover".  
  
The X-men looked on in shock as 'Logan' changed into a boy of sixteen, identical to his brother and sister, except for the fact that his hair was red.  
  
"I...don't belive it", said Jean, blinking.  
  
"Professor, you had better come out here", said Storm.  
  
Xavier wheeled out and looked in surprise at the new mutants.  
  
"Well that would describe Logan's strange behaviour of late", he said, his hand to his chin.  
  
"What have you done to Logan?", said Evan, spikes apprearing around his shoulders and arms.  
  
"They took Sid and Freddy too", said Lance, a slight tremor starting up in the ground.  
  
"They want us to take them to their team mates Imitate", said Mimic with a sigh, "look i don't care how loyal we are to mother, i don't particually want to be beaten to a pulp by these guys".  
  
"Fine!", said Imitate with a sigh, "but if she gets mad, it'll be on your heads".  
  
"Storm, you and the others take the X-van, i'll stay here in mental contact", said Xavier, then turned to Sabertooth, "i trust you wish to find your niece and Fred?".  
  
"Yeah i do", said Sabertooth with a snarl, "look i'm willin' ta call a temporary truce until we find 'em".  
  
Xavier nodded.  
  
"Very well, i suggest you all go now, and be carefull, X-men, remember what i taught you, always be on guard".  
  
The X-men saluted and jumped into the X-van.  
  
"Oh boy", said Pietro rolling his eyes, "trust us to have to go on a mission with the geek patrol".  
  
"As long as we find Sid and Freddy, i don't care who we team with", said Todd, hopping into the van.  
  
"He's right man", said Lance, climbing in, "it's worth the sacrifice".  
  
"Yeah, for you", said Pietro as Lance took a seat next to Kitty.  
  
"Happy birthday Kitty", he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Lance, your, like, so sweet", said Kitty giving him a hug, "but this wans't exactly how i was planning on spending the day"..  
  
"Kids", muttered Sabertooth under his breath as he took shotgun seat next to storm. He reached out an arm and grabbed Mimic.  
  
"Ya gonna stay up front with us an' tell us where were goin' Kiddo", he said with a toothy grin, "i suggest ya stay still, it'd be a tragedy if one of my claws were ta 'acidentally' slip on yer throat".  
  
Mimic gulped and nodded his head, looking pitifully behind him at his brother and sister sitting in the back, surrounded by very angry looking mutants.  
  
"So how long have you been parading as out teammates?", asked Pierto, tapping Dolpeganger on the shoulder.  
  
"Only since last night, i swear", she said, backing up, "i mean, when the cat-girl and that Logan guy chased each other into the woods, thats when me and Imitate took over from them, mother caught them herself".  
  
"Yeh, well what about Freddy?", said Lance, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well that was me", admited Mimic from the front, "Loraine Humber couldn't make it to their date, so i took over her, it was kinda easy to capture the large one from there....ouch".  
  
"Sorry, did that hurt?", asked Sabertooth inocently, squeasing Mimic's shoulder, "which way kid?".  
  
"Go to the old fitness centre", blurted out Mimic, "the one thats condemed".  
  
"A fitness center?", said Kurt shaking his head, "oh yes, thats ze perfect place for a lab".  
  
"It's underneath the fitness center, idiot", said Imitate, crossing his arms.  
  
This caused the teenagers in the back of the van to start arguing.  
  
"Okay children, settle down", said Storm, trying to keep her eyes on the road.  
  
She was ingored. The children were still shouting and throwning insults at each other.  
  
"Hey runts!", shouted Sabertooth, "shut up or i'll come back there and slice ya into so many pieces, they'll need ta make a new number ta count ya all!".  
  
The van fell silent.  
  
"Thats better", said Sabertooth with a grin then smiled at Storm, "there ya go".  
  
"Thank you....i think", said Storm, with a chuckle, driving towards the old fitness centre.  
  
  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the old abandoned fitness centre. Sabertooth kept a good hold of Mimic as everyone got out of the van. Imitate and Dolpeganger walked up to a wall and placed their right hands on it.  
  
"We need Mimic for this", said Imitate quietly, not wanting to upset the mutants anymore, "it's a genetic lock".  
  
Sabertooth frowned and pushed Mimic towards the wall, not realeasing his hold on the boys shoulders.  
  
"Well do ya stuff kid", he said narrowing his eyes, "an' no funny buisness".  
  
Mimic nodded and put his hand on the wall, inbetween the hands of Imitate and Dolpeganger. The part of the wall they pressed glew a strange orange colour and a beeping sound was heard. The wall they touched opened up, the floor behind it disapearing as if it were a hologram, revealing stairs that led down underneath the building.  
  
"Impressive", said Pietro with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Sabertooth pointed at Imiatate and then pointed at the stairway.  
  
"You lead the way kid", he said with a growl, "i'll keep an eye on yer sibling's so unless ya want 'em ta be hurt, i suggest a behave".  
  
Imitate nodded solemnly and started to walk down the stairs, everyone else following close behind. After a while, they came across a corridor which in turn lead to a big metal room, dividing off into several other corridors. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes was siting at a desk in the room, typing up something on a computer. She was wearing a lab coat and had on a pair of glasses, she looked up when she heard Imitate come in.  
  
"What are you doing here?. You don't need to report back for....oh dear", she trailed off when Sabertooth and the others came in, "ah they found out".  
  
"I'm sorry Mother", said Imitate closing his eyes, and pointing at Sabertooth, "this one has enhanced senses, he could smell we were not whom we said we were".  
  
"Listen,", said Sabertooth with a snarl, "i don't know what ya doin' down here, an' i dont' really care, but i want my niece back".  
  
"Your niece?", said the woman, blinking, "oh yes the young feline mutant. Well i can see the family resemblance".  
  
"What have you done with Logan?", said Scott, raising his hand to his visor.  
  
"Oh yes, the man with the adimantium skeleton", she said with a smile, "i guess you are looking for the boy with invulnerable skin as well?".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance narrowing his eyes, "where are they?. I'd watch it lady, if your not carefull, this place is gonna rock".  
  
"Oh god, not another rock pun", groaned Pietro, putting his head in his hands, "i mean, the first few times they were funny, but now.....".  
  
"You can have your friends back", said the woman indifferently with a wave of her hand.  
  
"What?", said Rogue blinking, "no fightin'?, no guns?. Ya'll just gonna lets us take 'em back lady?".  
  
"The name is Morgan, and i've finnished with them now", said Morgan indifferentely.  
  
"What did you exactly DO with them?", asked Storm suspiscously, this was way too easy.  
  
"I'm glad you asked", said Morgan with a grin, "i was using their DNA to make another son.Why with Wolverine's inhanced senses and healing factor, Blob's invulnerabiltity and Octavia's feline refexes and shaps shifing abilities, i made a perfect mutant. I even added a few extras. He's very powerfull, i call him Pickles".  
  
While Morgan was talking, Scott leaned over to where Kitty, Todd and Kurt were standing.  
  
"You guys go see if you can find where they hid everyone", he said, "but do it quietly, huh?".  
  
"Got it", said Kurt. Kitty and Todd mearly nodded and started to sneak out of the room.  
  
"You made a son?", asked Sabertooth, blinking, this was certainly getting very strange. This woman definitely had a few screws loose, "and you called the kid Pickles?".  
  
"Well, yes, i get lonely in my lab", said Morgan, "he helps me, he gives me company while the tirplets are out, he even fights off intruders, which, of course, YOU are".  
  
"Oh oh, and here comes the nasty part", said Pietro nodding over to Morgan, who was grinning evily, "we found a real life mad-scientist and now were going to be killed by her genetically altered son".  
  
"Oh Pickles", shouted Morgan, "come to mummy precious".  
  
"Come on Pietro", said Evan with a nervous chuckle, "how bad can a guy called 'Pickles' be?".  
  
Somewhere in the lab, a growl was heard.  
  
"Ya had to ask didn't you Daniels?", said Pietro as the growling got closer.  
  
  
  
Sooooooo what do you think? I think the word your searching for is.....strange....  
  
Until next time then.. 


	14. Through the eyes of the cat

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, i still don't own x-men:evoultion. I do own Sidney, Mimic, Imitate, Dopleganger, Morgan and Pickles, thats about it, well thats quite alot now acutally...  
  
And now a thanks to my lovely reviewers:  
  
Eileen - You weren't?, good, i like to surprise people, well heres a update :)  
  
Destiny's light - Hello, i always love it when i get new reviewers! Awww, i'm flattered. Yes flames are bad, as are Morgan and Pickles,Whoah ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
Red witch - Yes indeed, the wrath of Pickles, we shall see :D  
  
Bradleigh - yay number 47. OKay, he's a update, you my friend have tipped the scale in favour of this, you should take a bow :)  
  
Pixie chick - wow, ANOTHER new reviewer, i feel special :) Thanks for your kind words.  
  
Well i know i SAID that i would wait until i have 50 reviews before i write a Sidney POV, but i do have 47, which is close enough for me. I'm not a perfectionist :)  
  
Okay this symbol ~ means that you are hearing cat thoughts, only cats can hear this, so the other mutants won't understand them. If they are 'said' out loud, they just come out as growls and snarls. Okay, cleared that up?, good, now on with the show..  
  
Chapter 14 - Through the eyes of the cat.  
  
  
  
I sighed and looked at my claws in the dim light of my cell. After Logan had chased me into the bushes near the institute, i rember being jumped on from behind and everything going black. The next thing i knew i was in this cell with a mad-looking lady gloating about how she would create a super mutant. The cell across from me held Logan and the one next to him held Fred. It looked like we were the only ones occupying the block, but it was hard to tell. I had tried to change myself into a small cat to squease through the bars of my prison, only to find that i couldn't use my powers. After Fred and Logan had woken up, they couldn't use theirs either, so it looked like we were stuck. I sighed again, i hadn't gotten much sleep last night, having to lie on a cold hard floor does that to a person, so i was agitated to say the least. I had to admit, the strange lady that called herself Morgan was a fast worker, she had arleady created her 'son' , me, Freddy and Logan were just the finishing touches. We had already had the pleasure, did i say pleasure?, i meant the unfortune to meet her son, Pickles. What kind of person calls their son Pickles?, i guess the kind of person who locks up mutants to use their DNA to create a super mutant. Anyway, Pickles is a pompus, self-centered idot who thinks he's gods gift to women. He makes Pietro look modest. I suddenly heard chuckling, could that guy hear my thoughts?  
  
"How long have you been lurking there Pickles?", i asked, anoyed.  
  
"Only a few hours", came the smooth English accent, what was it with Morgan and English accents?, all of her creations had them, "mother is busy so i thought i'd come and stare at your pretty face".  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. Okay, i'll admit, he was drop dead gorgeous, but that didn't mean i still didn't want to punch him in the face. He had long blone hair, tied in a ponytail. He had green feline eyes, my eyes, i reminded myself biterly. He was tall and muscular, he looked about 17, even though he had only officially been alive for less than 24 hours. He wore leather pants and a black t-shirt complete with a leather jacket, how he wasn't sweating like the pig he is was beyond me. He flashed me a smile with his perfect teeth.  
  
"You want to see my pretty face huh?", i said with a snarl, "well take a good look buddy".  
  
"I will", he said running a hand through his hair and leaning on the bars of my cell, "you know, under other circumstances, i think you and i would have made a great couple".  
  
"Sorry, i don't date guys with the same DNA as me", i said narrowing my eyes, "besides, iv'e already got a boyfriend".  
  
"Really?", said Pickles, putting his hand though the bars of my cell and stroking my cheek, "well i don't see him anywhere".  
  
I jerked my cheek away and snapped my teeth and Pickles' hand. He moved it away quickly, his reflexes much quicker than my own, especially without my powers.  
  
"Ah ah ah", he said, waving his finger at me, "no biting remember?. Anyway, once i get out of here i could get any girl i want. They will all fall at my feet".  
  
"Yeah, and they'll run away as soon as they find out your name's Pickles", piped up Fred with a chuckle.  
  
Pickles turned away from me and snarled at Fred.  
  
"Shut up Tubby", he said with a growl, "Pickles is a cool name. Mother said so".  
  
"Yeah, right", said Fred, rolling his eyes, "and i bet you belive every word 'mummy' tells you".  
  
Pickles roared and punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. He was easily rilled up, not surprising considering the guy had the DNA of the three most short tempered mutants in Bayville coursing through his veins.  
  
"Ya could use those fists of yours ta get us outta here bub", said Wolverine, i narrowed my eyes at the sound of his voice, if there was anyone i could possibly hate more than Pickles right now, it was that guy. He got me into this mess in the first place.  
  
Pickles turned to Wolverine and shook his head.  
  
"Nope, sorry, no can do", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Kid once i get outta here i'll..", began Logan.  
  
"You'll what?", said Pickles with a chuckle, "you'll slice me up?. Even if you DID get out of your cell, which i doubt, you can't touch me. Not only am i invunerable, but i also have the healing factor, you can't harm me".  
  
Wolverine looked like he was about to retort something back when the shrill voice of Morgan ran through the building.  
  
"Oh pickles, come to mummy precious".  
  
"You better run along now Pickles", i sneered, "your mothers calling".  
  
Pickles gave a growl and walked out.  
  
I sighed and sat down, i was fed up of being caged up and couldn't stand being in the same building as Logan, who was frowing at me from across the way.  
  
"Take a picture Claws, it'll last longer", i said with a growl.  
  
"Ya know ever since ya moved ta the Brotherhood, you've become more like ya uncle", said Logan.  
  
"Good", i said crossing my arms, "better him my role model than you".  
  
Logan looked like he was about to say something back when he stopped and turned away from me, muttering to himself. I sighed and leaned against the wall of my cell, drawing my legs up close to my body and wrapping my tail around my feet. Those who knew me well enough would know that i did this when i was upset. I closed my eyes, i missed the rest of the Brotherhood, i missed Lance, i missed my uncle, heck, i even missed Pietro. Above all, i missed Todd.  
  
"I wish Todd was here", i said, mostly to myself.  
  
"Wish granted yo", said a familiar voice.  
  
I sat bolt upright and stood up, walking to the bars of my cell. At the door leading to the cells were Todd, Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Half-pint, Elf, how did you guys get here?", asked Logan, who had also moved to the front of his cell.  
  
"Lets just say that the people put in your places are, like, really bad actors", said Kitty with a giggle.  
  
"Err guys, vhy haven't you used your powers to get out of here?", asked Kurt, tapping on the bars, "i mean, this should be no problem for any of your three".  
  
"Our cells have some kind of force-field to stop us using our powers", i said, pointing to a box on the wall, "you have to turn off that thing".  
  
"Well thats, like so totally easy", said Kitty, walking up to it, "i'll get you guys out in no time".  
  
She looked at the box for a second before putting her hand right through it. The lights flashed on and off for a second and then everything when back to normal.  
  
"Are they off?", asked Todd looking around.  
  
"Only one way to find out", said Fred, punching the bars of his cell. The front of his cell flew across the room, hitting the cell next to mine.  
  
"I guess thats a yes", i said, blinking.  
  
Suddenly a *bamf*was heard and Kurt disapeared, only to repear in a cloud of brimstone next to me seconds later.  
  
"Vell you vant to get out of here or not?", he asked.  
  
I nodded and grabbed hold of his shoulder. Once again there was a *bamf* and i found myself outside of my cell. Kitty was phasing Logan out of his own. I smiled and let go of Kurt running over to Todd to give him a hug.  
  
"I missed you Froggy", i said happily, "i thought i'd never see you again".  
  
"Hey since when have i ever let you down?", said Todd with a chuckle, "no..wait..don't answer that".  
  
"Okay guys, i hate to break up the love", said Kurt, "but ve have to help the others fight some guy called Pickles. So if you vill all grab onto me, i vill visk you avay to vhere our team mates are vaiting".  
  
I grabbed onto Kurt and waited.  
  
  
  
*Bamf*, i found myself with the others standing in a big metal room. All of my team mates were there, as were the X-men. I narrowed my eyes when i saw Pickles and Morgan standing together with three other mutants i have never met,they looked like triplets i assumed these were our stand ins.  
  
"Awww see, they got out", said Morgan with a sigh, "well we can't let them get out and tell everyone about our secret lab now can we?.Imitate.."  
  
"Yes mother", said one of the triplets, walking forward and getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh yeah, a scrap, this is more my style", said my uncle, with a snarl.  
  
Immitate smiled evily and closed his eyes. Before anyone knew what was happening, the guy had changed himself into a dragon. He roared and sent a ball of fire towards Kurt, who mearly teleported out of the way.  
  
"X-men, lets go", said Logan, unleashing his claws and dashing towards Imitate.  
  
He was cut off by what looked like a minotaur, one of the triplets had changed too. A red beam struck the minotaur in the shoulder, i looked over to see Cyclops with his hand to his visor. The minotaur gave a scream as she fell down and changed back into the girl, but only for a second, she was soon changing form again, this time into a bear. I felt the ground begin to shake, Lance was doing his work. As i watched everyone fighting i realised something was wrong. Where was Pickles?. I got my answer as i felt something knock me to the ground. I growled in pain and looked up to see Pickles grinning down at me.  
  
"Care to prove yourself precious?", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Love to", i said, standing up.  
  
Pickles grinned and changed himself into a tiger, but not a normal sized tiger, he was huge, obviously this was what Morgan meant when she said he would have some 'extras'.  
  
"Give them the whole show son", shouted Morgan who had taken a vangate point on a platform overlooking the main room.  
  
Pickles nodded and from his back sprouted a pair of demonic wings.  
  
"Awww man come on!", i said shaking my head.  
  
Pickles snarled at me and swiped a huge paw at my leg, narrowly missing me. There was only one way i could fight him. I concentrated, using my mutant power. I could feel my spine changing, becoming more flexible, i could feel my face and body change shape. My muscles became more powerfull. I have been told that my eyes glow while i change, but i wouldn't know, i don't often change form in front of a mirror. My vison became less sharp, the colours became dulled, they are not important to a feline, movement and shape is. My sense of hearing and smell increased, they told me much more than my eyes did.. Finally i felt the feline mind sweep over my human one. I became a lioness, who wished to defend her pride, to hunt. I stared at the tiger in front of me and sniffed.  
  
~Not real~, my animal mind told me, ~dangerous~.  
  
I snarled and stalked over to the not-real thing, i roared at him.  
  
~Leave now, do not harm my pride~, i told him  
  
The creature blinked at me before narrowing his eyes.  
  
~Make me~, he said.  
  
I gave a roar of rage and swiped a paw at the things face. He gave a growl of pain and stepped back. I smiled to myself, looking at the cut across the creatures face. My eyes widened in shock as the wound closed itself up.  
  
~It's not possible, can't be done~  
  
~Surprise~, he said with a sneer, ~you'll have to do better than that~  
  
He gave a roar and knocked me down to the ground. He pinned me down, digging his claws into my side. I struggled to get up. The thing sneered at me and took a bite out of my leg. I roared in pain. I suddenly felt the weight being knocked off me, quickly and with some force.  
  
"Sid you okay?", said a familiar voice.  
  
I looked up to see a small statured person, my feline mind worked quickly to place him in my memory.  
  
~Todd. Friend. Mate. Member of the pride~  
  
I stuggled to get to my feet, as i put the leg that the creature had bitten down on the floor i felt a rush of pain. I growled and instinctively held it up, so it didn't drag on the ground.  
  
"Looks like it's broken", he spoke again.  
  
I blinked, trying to figure out what he had said. Human words become less imortant to a feline mind, more smell and body language. I decided to give him a purr anyway, he seemed worried.  
  
A sudden roar errupted and i saw the thing run at me again. I limped quickly out of the way, avoiding the stampeeding creature just in time. My ears caught the sound of Todd jumping out of the way and sticking to the wall. The creature turned around and stared me down again.  
  
~You can't fight on three legs~, he said smugly.  
  
~Watch me~, i retorted.  
  
He gave a snarl and spread his wings. He leapt into the air, flapping them and, despite his enormous size, stayed aloft. He roared and dived at me, picking me up in his claws, lifting me up in the air. My feline mind didn't like this one bit, cats were supposed to stay on the ground, not fly. I stuggled to free myself from his grasp, lashing out my claws as far upwards towards the creature as i could. It was then that i hit something, not bone, not fur, not even flesh, but it tore like paper. It was enough to cause the creature to roar in pain and drop me to the ground. I hit the ground with a thud, but remained concious. I looked up to see the creature go hurtling towards a metal platform. Someone on it was screaming.  
  
~Enemy. Not member of pride. Not worth saving~, my mind told me.  
  
The creature hit the platform, causing it to topple , pieces of metal falling everywhere. The screaming one fell hitting the ground with a sickening thud, becoming almost instantly burried under piles of rubble. The scene would have disgusted a human, but to a feline, such violence is accepted and not given much thought. I strained my vison, i couldn't see the not-real creature. I then saw a chunk of metal making it's way straight for my head. I tried to gather my legs up from under me, but i couldn't, i closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. It was then i felt a hand touch me, just before the metal hit. The chunk went straight through me. This caused my feline mind to freak out..  
  
~Impossible, or is it?~  
  
I looked up at the person that had touched me. I couldn't make out the face so i took a scent instead.  
  
~Kitty. Pride member once, friend, still~  
  
She spoke to me but, my feline mind didn't register it. I was starting to feel the pain from my fall. I moved my eyes around me, i saw a few figures standing where the screaming one had fallen. They all smelled as the creature had.  
  
~Not real~  
  
I blinked and lay my head down, starting to feel conciousness slip away. I opened my eyes once more, the protective third eyelids covering them so i could only see some shadowy figures standing over me. I sniffed.  
  
~Pride members. Friends. Safety~  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
So do you like?. Another cliffhanger, i'll have to stop doing that. So how did you like the world from Sidney's POV? Well...until next time.. And remember to review!!! 


	15. Recovery

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Sidney, Morgan, the triplets and Pickles. Oh and i gues i own the 'drop of death'. Everything else doesn't belong to me, i am using it without the owners permision. As if i care :)  
  
As always lets thank the good people of fanficdom who take the time to review my story:  
  
Eileen - Well thank you, i do try :)  
  
Dracar - Well you did review at least, and i really LOVE new reviewers. Thanks, so did Sidney, untill she was knocked unconicous that is..  
  
Capslock - Yeah, i know i'm evil, aren't i. Whoa ha ha ha ha!  
  
Red witch - Hey, glad you liked it, yes, cliffhangers ARE addcitive, even I don't known when their going to pop up half the time.  
  
I think you guys ROCK! (sorry Lance is running loose in my head again).  
  
Chapter 15 - Recovery  
  
  
  
Sidney opened her eyes and had to shut them instantly again, blinded by the flow of light and colour. She put her hand to her face and rubbed her temples. Wait..her hands? The last thing Sidney remembered was being in cat form...so how could she be in normal form now? Unless...  
  
"Am i dead?", she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Far from it", came a familiar voice, Charles Xavier.  
  
Sidney opened her eyes slowly, letting her vision ajust to a human one. She looked around at her surroundings, realising she was in the Xavier institutes' infirmary. By her bedside sat Xavier himself, smiling.  
  
"How did i get here?", Sidney asked, moving to sit up, but yelped at the pain it caused, "okay, i won't try that again".  
  
"You fell unconcious towards the end of the battle", explained Xavier, "you took quite a nasty fall, and you lost alot of blood from the bite wound on your leg. Lucky for you, you have your uncle's spirit, you just didn't give up. We brought you here, you needed the medical treatment that we could offer. You have been out for five days".  
  
"Oh", said Sidney, blinking, "what about the others?. Are they.."  
  
"All fine", said the professor with a smile, nodding over to the other side of Sidney's bed, "Todd hasn't moved from your bedside unless he really had to".  
  
Sidney slowly moved her head to where the professor had indicated and, sure enough, there was Todd. He was crouched on a chair fast asleep. At least he looked none the worse for wear.  
  
"How did i change into my normal form?", Sidney asked, confused, "i mean, i was in cat form when i went out".  
  
"I managed to persuade your brain to change into your normal form", said the professor, tapping his head, "it helps with the healing process if you stay in one form, and it would be best if you were in the one you could communicate to people with".  
  
"I understand professor", said Sidney, nodding.  
  
"Ahhh so sleepin' beauty's finally awake", came a voice from by the door.  
  
Sidney looked over to see her uncle coming in. She smiled.  
  
"Hey uncle Vic", she said, "i didn't think i'd find you here".  
  
"You kidin' me?", said Sabertooth, "i won't leave my niece fer anythin'. Not even if Logan wants me out. Hows she doin' Charles?".  
  
"She's fine", said Xavier, "she just needs plenty of rest. Her leg is broken, and she has a few bruised ribs, but other than that, she'll be okay. I'll leave you alone".  
  
With that the professor wheeled out of the infirmary.  
  
"How did you managed to convince him to let you stay here uncle Vic?", asked Sidney, "i mean, they don't like most of the Brotherhood at the best of times. But i know they really don't like you".  
  
"I just told 'em i wasn't leavin' until you did", he said with a chuckle, "ya shoulda seen the runt's face".  
  
Sidney smiled then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"So did we win?", she asked, "i mean, what happened to all those nutcases?".  
  
"We won", said Sabertooth with a solem nod, "when ya clawed at that Pickles guy, ya tore his wing membrane, its some sorta achillies heel, he dropped ya right away. He hit the platform that Morgan was on an' she fell off, died as soon as she hit the bottom, the platform fell on her then. The triplets just stood there then walked off, sayin' somethin' about them bein' free mutants and that they were gonna go live in England".  
  
"What about Pickles?" asked Sidney looking up, "we got him...right?".  
  
Sabertooth gave a sigh, he obviously had wanted to avoid the subject.  
  
"We don't know Kiddo", he said, shaking his head, "we couldn't find him in the rubble an' me an' Logan couldn't track him. If he is alive, he's far away by now".  
  
"You hope", said Sidney with a sigh, "so when can i go home?".  
  
"I don't know", said Sabertooth, "ya want me ta go find out fer ya?".  
  
"That would be nice", said Sidney with a smile, "the sooner i'm outta here, the better".  
  
Sabertooth nodded and walked out. Sidney gave a sigh and moved her hand through her hair, she felt uneasy knowing that Pickles could still be out there.. A movement caught her eye, Todd was waking up. She grinned to herself and closed her eyes, pretending to be still sleeping. Todd yawned and looked over at Sid.  
  
"Still not up then?", he said with a sigh, standing up and looking down at his girlfriend. Sidney suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
"Boo", she shouted.  
  
Todd jumped 20 feet in the air, literally, he hit his head on the celing and landed on the chair he had been sleeping on.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt", he said, rubbing his head, then looked at Sidney, "really funny yo".  
  
"I thought it was", said Sidney contentedly.  
  
"Well its good ta see that ya personality's not hurt", said Todd with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, well the rest of me hurts, trust me", said Sidney, rubbing her side, "hey it was nice for you to sit at my bedside".  
  
"Hey, did ya expect me ta just leave ya alone?", said Todd, "anyway, the tension thats in the mansion is'nt nice, i tell ya".  
  
"Don't tell me everyone else stayed too?", said Sidney, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are ya kiddin' me?", said Todd with a laugh, "the whole Brotherhood's here. None of us are gonna leave one of our own. Where on of us goes, the rest go. Summers an' Logan ain't too happy about it".  
  
"I bet Lance is", said Sidney, "he gets to spend all of his time with Kitty".  
  
"Ya should see the permenant grin he's got on his face", said Todd, rolling his eyes, "Daniels an' Pietro keep tryin' ta kill each other. Ya uncle an' Logan look like they could tear inta each others throats at any second".  
  
"I'd better heal fast", said Sidney with a sigh, "or i won't be the only one stuck in this infirmary".  
  
"Well it won't take long", said Sabertooth, coming back in, the professor says that ya can go back home in a few days, as long as ya rest when ya get there, ya can heal just as good at the Brotherhood place than here".  
  
"Thanks uncle Vic", said Sidney with a smile, closing her eyes again, "you'd think after being asleep for five days, i wouldn't be tired. But i'm exhausted".  
  
"Ya should get some sleep", said Sabertooth, ruffling Sidneys hair.  
  
"Yeah i know", said Sidney with a sigh, then turned to Todd, "you should get some sleep too. I promise you i won't die now, so you can go to bed".  
  
"Well..if ya gonna be okay..", said Todd, not happy about leaving Sidney's bedside, "i guess ya right, i am tired".  
  
Todd stood up and kissed Sidney on the forehead, before heading out.  
  
"Ya really like that frog-boy don't ya?", said Sabertooth with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, i do", said Sidney falling asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day came quickly and Sidney was happily sitting up in her bed. She sighed and looked out of the infirmary window, she couldn't wait to get back to the Brotherhood house. The mansion was nice, but it just reminded of her when she lived there, she had to remind herself that she wasn't an X- ma...woman anymore, she was a member of the Brotherhood, and proud of it. A sudden gust of wind swept through the infirmary.  
  
"Hello Pietro", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
In a split second, Pietro was siting next to her bed.  
  
"Hey Sid", he said with a grin, "how ya feeling?".  
  
"Like i've been run over by a steam roller", said Sidney, "but hey, i'll be better once i get out of bed".  
  
"You know Pietro, you really should learn to walk more", said Lance, walking in, followed by Fred and Todd.  
  
"Me? Walk?", said Pietro shaking his head, "thats never goning to happen".  
  
"Yeah, well you'll have to slow down for me", said Sidney with a chuckle, "while i've got this broken leg anyway".  
  
"I'll try, but i'm not promising anything", said Pietro with a laugh, "i live life fast, it's not easy for me to slow down".  
  
"Yeah..we know", said Lance rolling his eyes, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a baseball cap with the words ' i survived the drop of death' written across it, "here ya go Sid".  
  
"What the heck is this?", she asked taking the hat off Lance and reading the words, "and whats the 'drop of death'?".  
  
"Well me and Kitty went to the opening of the 'drop of death' at that new theme park. Her mom gave her tickets for it for her birthday, remember?", he said with a smile, "we got the hat for you, thought it might cheer you up".  
  
"Okay", said Sidney with a raised eyebrow, putting the hat on, "thanks..i guess. So did you enjoy yourself with Kitty?".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Lance laughing, "nothings more romantic than hurtling head first down twenty stories at neckbreaking speeds while trying to keep your lunch down".  
  
"Mmmm sounds like fun", said Sidney shaking her head, "but at least you got out and spent some quality time with Kitty".  
  
"Yeah..quality time", chuckled Lance, "it took me an hour just to calm her down and get her to walk again after that ride".  
  
"Great, so how are the rest of you guys doing after..well you know", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"I'm okay", said Fred, "invunerability helps alot".  
  
"None of them could even touch me", said Pietro, laughing, "no one can catch Quicksilver".  
  
"Here he goes again", muttered Todd.  
  
"Hey it's the truth", said Pietro putting his hands on his hips, "anyway,i don't think the freaky trpilets even WANTED to fight us".  
  
"Well they left quickly enough", said Lance, "they didn't even cause a scene after Morgan was killed".  
  
"Yeah, they just walked away", said Fred with a shrug.  
  
"Am i the only one thats uneasy about the fact that Pickles could still be out there?", asked Sidney hugging her chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sid", said Todd, sitting down on the bed and putting his arm around Sidney's shoulders, "even if he IS anywhere around Bayville, he won't try anythin'. He wont attack us all if were together".  
  
"Yeah.. i guess your right", said Sidney with a sigh, "i just hope that he really has gone".  
  
  
  
The days went by quickly and Sidney was finally able to go home. She was standing outside of the intitute, leaning on her crutches, her leg still in plaster. Lance was packing up their possesions into his jeep. Pietro, Fred and Todd came out of the institute carrying their bags. The professor wheeled out after them.  
  
"You know you are quite welcome to stay", he said.  
  
"No thanks pops", said Lance, taking the guy's bags and putting them into the jeep, "we've been away from home long enough".  
  
"I understand", said the professor with a nod of his head,then he turned to Sidney, "take it easy on your leg Sidney. And remember, don't change form until your fully healed".  
  
"Okay professor", said Sidney with a smile as Todd helped her get into the jeep, "and thanks for your help".  
  
Lance got in the driving seat and started up the jeep, driving off.  
  
Sidney sighed and let the wind blow through her hair, she was glad be be outside again. She hated ebing trapped in one place. She smiled as they turned to corner and headed up the driveway of the Brotherhood house. Her smiled turned to a frown when they got to the top of the driveway. The house had been burned to the ground.  
  
"What the heck?", said Lance, slamming on the brakes.  
  
"What happened to the house?", said Fred.  
  
Everyone got out and walked to the burnt remains that had been their home. Sidney blinked.  
  
"How did this happen?", she said shaking her head.  
  
"Hey guys, you better come and look at this", said Pietro, he was standing away from the house by a patch of grass.  
  
The others walked over, Sidney following a little slower on her crutches. In the patch of grass there was one word scrotched into the grass. REVENGE. The sound of an approaching motorcycle made everyone turn their heads. Sabertooth came up the driveway and stopped dead. He jumped off the bike and took off his helmet.  
  
"You guys have been here for less than five minutes and ya already burnt the house ta the ground?", he said, shaking his head.  
  
"It wasn't us Sabertooth", said Lance, pointing to the ground, "look".  
  
Sabertooth looked at the grass and sniffed the air. He growled.  
  
"Pickles", he said with a snarl.  
  
"Pickles?", said Sidney, worriedly, "he was here?".  
  
"He ain't here now", said Sabertooth, "but i didn't sense him at all, and iv'e been tryin' ta find him since the fight. How the heck did he get past me?".  
  
"What are we going to do?", said Fred with a sigh.  
  
"Looks like were going to have to take up that offer from Xavier", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
"Oh man, do we have to?", said Pietro crossing his arms.  
  
"We don't really have a choice Speedy", said Lance, "besides, Sidney needs to be somewhere she can rest. We can't let her get hurt again".  
  
"Hey, i'm not helpless", protested Sidney, "but i guess your right. I mean, it's not like we have to become X-geeks, it's just a place to crash right?".  
  
"Dont' worry about it kids", said Sabertooth, "if they try anythin' they'll be sorry".  
  
The other members of the Brotherhood nodded solenmly. In one sudden twist of fate, their lives were changed forever.  
  
  
  
Well there ya go, another chapter. So you like?. I know the 'Brotherhood house being destoryed forcing them to move in with the X-men' has been done a million times. But..i really don't care, lol. Don't worry, they wont BECOME X-men, i couldn't do that to the 'Hood. Rember to review and all suggestions are welcome. Until next time.... 


	16. An unexpected visitor

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislaimer: Okay, you guys know by now that i own nothing but my own characters. I can't be bothered listing them, but you already know who are mine. I don't own Sherlock Holmes, 'A study in scarlet' or 'The hound of the Baskervilles', they were written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, not me.  
  
And i want to thank, as always, the good, brilliant people who review my work:  
  
Silver wolf girl - Hey another new reviewer! Awww shucks thanks, but i think i preffer writing for fun.  
  
Capslock - Yeah, so do i. It's brill when these enamies have to get along, or try to at least. Yeah, Sid heals quick, in fact, by this chapter, she's fully healed. Yep Sabertooth has healing powers, i like Sabertooth (you never would have guessed would ya?).  
  
Pixiechick - Good, i'm glad you liked Sid's point of view. Yep, Morgan is as dead as a door nail, but her 'children' aren't....  
  
Eileen - Don't worry, it hasn't ended yet, heck even I don't know where this fic is going to end!  
  
Chapter 16 - An unexpected visitor.  
  
  
  
The Brotherhood had moved into the Xavier insititute without much trouble. As they had already been living there for just over a week because of Sidney's injury, most of the unpleasantness of the two groups living together had already happened. Evan and Pietro still had major problems, and it seemed as if Lance and Scott would tear at each ohters throats at any second. Other than that, everyone was getting on fine, even Todd and Kurt were making an effort to get along. A few weeks had passed and Sidney healed fine. Sabertooth had refused to stay at the mansion as soon as she was healed, he was a wanderer by heart and didn't like to stay in one place for a long period of time. He appeared every now and again, but everyone knew he was looking for Pickles. The whole group were now gathered at the bus stop. A school trip to some sort of wilderness retreat had been planned for the entire student body, except the freshmen class. Sidney was the only exception, she had been allowed to go on her scholastic achivement and was the only freshmen going on the trip. This meant, to the utter joy of the adults, the Xavier mansion would only have three students for four days, Kitty, Todd and Evan. These three were now seeing off the rest of the students. Sidney gave Todd a hug and a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Try not to destroy the house while i'm gone", she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey, i've already had one house burn ta the ground", said Todd, "i really don't need another one goin' down".  
  
"Will all students please get on the buses", shouted principal Kelly through his loudspeaker, "they leave in five minutes".  
  
"Theres my beep", said Sidney, picking up her bags and waving goodbye, "have fun you guys".  
  
"Oh yeah", said Evan rolling his eyes, "extra training seesions with Logan, we'll have lots of fun".  
  
Everyone got on the busses and they drove off. Leaving Bayville behind for the next four days.  
  
"And then there were three", said Kitty with a sigh.  
  
"Errrrr two", said Evan with a nervous chuckle, "i'm going to go skating, if Logan really meant we had more training, i really don't want to be arround the mansion".  
  
"Oh gee thanks Daniels", said Todd, crossing his arms, "ya do realise that the guy can track ya down don't ya?".  
  
"He'll have to catch me first", said Evan, jumping on his skateboard and going as fast as it could carry him.  
  
"Huh. He makes you feel like he deosn't want to be near you", said Kitty, crossing her arms.  
  
"Welcome to MY world", said Todd with a chuckle, "people stay away from me twenty-four-seven. I'm gonna go get a pizza".  
  
"Hey could you get me one and fetch it back to the institute?", asked Kitty, "please?".  
  
"Yeah, yeah", said Todd with a sigh, "veggie, right?".  
  
Kitty nodded and both teens went their seperate ways.  
  
  
  
A long black limousine pulled up into the insititute's driveway. This, being an unusual occurence, brought Logan out. A chauffer stepped out from the drving seat and walked over to the end of the car, opeing the door. A tall man in his mid fifty's stepped out. He carried a walking stick and wore a buisness suit under a long coat, a hat was on his head. The man smiled up at Logan, his blue eyes a huge contrast to his pale complexion.  
  
"Good day my man", he said in a smooth accent that sounded something between a British and and American one, "i trust this is the Xavier institute for.....gifted youngsters".  
  
"Ya got the right place bub", said Logan with a sigh, "can i help ya?".  
  
"Yes, i would like to see Professor Xavier if that is at all possible", said the man with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing", said Logan, walking into the institute, "follow me".  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Thank you", he said and followed Logan in.  
  
The man stopped by the coat rack and put his coat and hat on it, revealing his dusty-blonde hair, slicked back and showing more than a few grey hairs. Logan surpressed an indignant snort, the guy certainly made himself at home without asking. Logan walked over to the professors studay and opened it.  
  
"Some guys here wants ta see ya Charles", he said.  
  
The man smiled and walked into the study, pushing past Logan.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Professor Xavier", said the man, walking over to Xavier and holding out his hand, "i have heard much about your institute".  
  
The professor blinked then took the mans hand and shook it. He gave looked over to where Logan was still stanbding and gave him a nod, telling him he coud go back to whatever he was doing. Xavier then turned and looked at this newcommer. He narrowed his eyes for a second, just to get a brief mental reading off him. He nearly gasped in shock this guy was.... He shook his head, he had better act unknowingly anyway, just in case.  
  
"Thank you", he said, "Mr...."  
  
"Daniel", said the man with a smile, "Daniel Toynbee".  
  
The professor nodded.  
  
"And may i ask what you want here?", he asked.  
  
"I'm here to visit a student of yours", said Daniel, "Todd Tolenski?. I belive he moved here a few weeks ago?".  
  
"Yes, he did", said the professor, "he isn't in right now".  
  
"Oh", said Daniel, looking slighty upset, "do you know when he will be home?. Is it possible for me to wait for him?".  
  
The professor narrowed his eyes, if this man was who Xavier thought he was, he wasn't exactly sure if Todd would want to talk to the man. But, it wasn't his buisness, it was Todd's.  
  
"Yes, you can wait in the libary if you like", he said, "third door on the right. I will send Todd into you when he come home".  
  
"Thank you", said Daniel and stepped out of the study.  
  
He walked over to the libary and let himself in. Kitty was curled up in a chair by the fireplace with a book, he head drated up when the stranger came in.  
  
"Oh", she said, jumping up, "err..hi who are.you?".  
  
"Theres no need to stand up for me young lady", said Daniel with a chuckle, "i'm here to see a student, please, go on with your reading, miss.."  
  
"Huh Kitty Pryde", said Kitty with a nervous chuckle, "who are you, like, here to see".  
  
"Todd Tolesnki", said James, pointing to a seat, "may i?".  
  
"Huh, yeah sure", said Kitty, how could such a regal and obviously wealthy man know Todd, who was the total opposite of the man talking to her, "so you know Todd?".  
  
"Lets just say we are old....acquaintances", said Daniel with a sigh, sitting down, "thats better, i'm not as young as i used to be. Ahhhh 'The hound of the Baskervilles', a chillingly good read if i remember rightly".  
  
"Huh?", said Kitty, the realsied that the man was talking about the book in her hands, "oh yeah, it's great. I like Sherlock Holmes".  
  
"Yes Doyle is an ecceoptionall writer is he not?", said Daniel with a smile, "i have all of his work. Tell me, have you read 'A study in scarlet?".  
  
"No, whats that about?", asked Kitty ,sitting up.  
  
Her and Daniel Toynbee were soon talking all about their favorite books.  
  
  
  
Todd sighed, as he walked towards the institute, it would be quiet with just three kids there, but hey, at least it gave him some time to just chill. As he got to the top of the driveway he noticed a limo parked outside, he shrugged, must be a freind of the professors. He jumped up the steps with one leap and opened the door. He was heading towards the common room when Storm stopped him.  
  
"Todd, the professor want's to speak to you", she said with a smile, "he's in his study".  
  
Todd blinked. Why would the professor want to see him?. Last time he checked he hadn't done anything wrong, he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Storm", he said, putting Kitty's pizza on a table and heading to the professors study. He stopped in front of the door, before he even had chance to knock...  
  
*Come in Todd*  
  
Todd gave an invoulntary shudder, it always creeped him out when the telephaths spoke to him. He sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Ya wanted ta see me professor?", he asked.  
  
"You have a visitor Todd", said the professor, looking up from his desk.  
  
"I...do?", said Todd, surprised, "who would visit me?. Everyone i know lives here".  
  
"He's in the library", said Xavier, "he arrived while you were seeing Sidney and the others off. Brace yourself".  
  
"Okay", said Todd, hopping towards the libarly, his mind racing, trying to figure out who his visitor was and why the professor had warned him to brace himself.  
  
He got to the liabary door and entered. Kitty was sitting on a chair, deep in conversation with....  
  
"You?", said Todd wide eyed, he felt angry and shocked at the same time, how could it be?  
  
"Ahhhhh hello...errrr...Todd", said Daniel, smiling from his chair, "i was just having a delightfull conversation with miss Pryde here...".  
  
"What are YOU doin' here?", asked Todd, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
Kitty sensed the tension and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Err i'll, like, just head out", she said, phasing through the floor, making Daniel give a double take for a second.  
  
"Fasinating", he said, rubbing his chin.  
  
"I'll ask ya once more", said Todd, narrowing his eyes, "what are ya doin' here?".  
  
"Why, can't a father visit his son anymore?", asked Daniel with a smile.  
  
"Father?", Todd sneered, "i thought ya got rid of that 'father' title when ya abandoned me".  
  
"Ahhhh i see you are still a little bitter", said Daniel, nodding, "well that could be expected. It was very hard for me to find you son. Why, you even changed your name, even if it is to your mothers maiden one, and i must admit, that Brooklyn accent of yours is quite a nifty trick".  
  
"Drop dead", muttered Todd, crossing his arms, "why are ya really here?. Huh?. 'Cause it sure ain't ta see me, thats fer sure".  
  
"Well Mortimer.."  
  
Todd was in Daniel's face in a flash.  
  
"DON'T call me THAT!", he said angrilly, "my name's Todd, use it".  
  
"Okay then...Todd..", Daniel said with a sigh, "as you can probably tell, i am not getting any younger, and, well, when i am gone, there will be no one to inherit the family estate".  
  
"So this is what this is about?", Todd sneered, "money?".  
  
"Mor..Todd, if you don't take the estate when i die, then it will go to", Daniel gave a shudder, "lower class people".  
  
"Oh boo hoo", said Todd sarcastically, "if ya wanted me ta inherit the family estate, ya shouldn't of abandoned me".  
  
"Son, i did not know what to do", said Daniel, "with your mother gone. And, well, your...condition. I had no other alernative".  
  
"Condition?", said Todd, shaking his head in disbelief, "if ya got off ya pompus butt fer five seconds ya'd realise that it's not an illness. It's a natural part of my gene pool".  
  
"Yes be that as it may if any of the social ladder around out family knew we had a...mutant", Daniel whispered the word as if he was afraid of it, "..in the family. I'd be ruined".  
  
"And ya expected me ta understand that?", shouted Todd, "i was three years old. THREE. An' you were the only family i knew. Ya left me on the steps of that Brooklyn orphanage on thanksgiving!. I was just a kid, an' you didn't even have the guts ta walk inta the orphanage ta hand me over. Did ya?".  
  
"You make it sound worse than it is son", said Daniel, putting a hand on Todd's shoulder.  
  
Todd jerked away from his father.  
  
"Don't touch me", he said, narrowing his eyes, "listen 'pops' i don't wnat ya money. I don't want ya estate. I couldn't care less if it's all stripped down ta make tolilet seats. I don't want ya in my life".  
  
"I am your father and i do not deserve to be talked to in such a manner", said Daniel, knocking his walking stick on the ground, "i should be talked to with respect".  
  
"Ya lost my respect fer ya when ya walked outta my life", said Todd, turning his head away from Daniel, "ya can't just walk back in. Now, would ya just leave already?, 'cause nothin' ya say is gonna make me go with you".  
  
Daniel looked at Todd for a second before nodding his head and walking towards the door.  
  
"Fine, but you are making a big mistake", he said, some shuffling was heard on the other side of the door, the man ignored it, "this offer will not come your way again".  
  
"I don't care" muttered Todd closing his eyes.  
  
Daniel looked like he was about to say something else, but instead just huffed and opened the door. He stepped out to see Kitty reading a book, trying to look inocent.He closed the door, grabbed his hat from the coat stand and put on his coat. He then tipped his hat to Kitty.  
  
"Good day miss", he said then strode out of the institue's main main door.  
  
Kitty heard the sound of a the limo diving away. She sighed, she hadn't MEANT to eavesdrop, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She could hardly belive what she had heard. Todd, the Toad, was heir to a massive estate, worth who knew how much!. She shook her head, Todd sure was good at hiding his past. She felt she should talk to the guy, he must feel pretty rough after that. Kitty stood up and phased through the closed libary door. Todd was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey Kitty", he said, not even looking up.  
  
"Oh, hey Todd", said Kitty, "errrr..how did you know it was me".  
  
"Ya the only one in the mansion at the moment who can come in without openin' the door", said Todd.  
  
"Oh...", said Kitty blinking, Todd was smarter than she'd given him credit for, "sooo..what, like, just happened?".  
  
"Why are you askin'?", said Todd, looking up, "ya were behind the door the whole time".  
  
"No i..", Kitty began, then sighed, "okay you must have, like, good ears. Are you..okay?".  
  
"Mmmmm, let me think", said Todd, rubbing his chin, "i've just been visited by a father i hate, who abandoned me and who wants me ta take over his estate. Do you think i'm okay?".  
  
Kitty blinked, surprised at Todd's bitter tone. Todd sensed this and sighed.  
  
"Sorry", he said, "it's just a bit much fer me ta handle. I didn't mean ta snap at ya like that".  
  
"Hey it's okay, no harm done", said Kitty with a smile, then looked at Todd, concerned, "do you, like, want to talk about it?".  
  
"Like i have a choice?", said Todd with a sigh, "as ya guessed by now, that guy is Daniel Toynbee, my..father".  
  
Todds eyes narrowed at the word 'father'.  
  
"He lives in uptown New York in some big plush mansion with servants ta tend at his every whim. He abandoned me when i was three years old", Todd said with a sigh, "my mutant powers manifested early. He didn't want a mutant in his family. He thought i'd stain his perfect regal bloodline".  
  
"But what about you mother?", asked Kitty, "i mean, like, all mothers want to protect their children, so why would she let that happen?".  
  
"She died giving birth", said Todd, closing his eyes sadly, "i've never had the chance ta meet her".  
  
"Oh Todd, i'm sorry", said Kitty, for the first time since she met him, she felt so sorry for the frog-like mutant. He'd always been so cheerfull and upbeat...she had no idea.  
  
"Don't be", said Todd with a wave of his hand, "ya can't change the past, so it's not worth cryin' over".  
  
Todd frowed.  
  
"Huh, after years of tryin' ta avoid it, i still sound just like my father", he said with a sigh, "i just wish i knew how he found me".  
  
"Maybe he, like, looked you up through the adoption agency?", said Kitty, "they can usually do that really easy. I mean, he only needed to find out the surname of the family that adopted you and then its kinda easy from there".  
  
"I wasn't adopted", said Todd with a sightly bitter tone, "no one ever wanted me. Why have a freaky lookin' frog-boy when ya can have a perfect, nice lookin' kid".  
  
"But how did you get..."  
  
"My name?", said Todd, "Tolenski was my mom's maiden name, i just made up Todd, i might have only been three, but i wasn't stupid. I knew that moneybags had dumped me, so why should i keep my old name, it'd just be a reminder of how much i hated the guy. An' how much he hated me".  
  
"Oh", said Kitty nodding.  
  
Kitty had come from a nice steady home, and it was now that she realised how lucky she was. Her parents had accepted her mutant power easily. They wanted her to learn to control it and they loved her. They were always there for her, no matter what. She had taken all of this for granted, she made a mental note to call her parents later, just to talk. Todd still looked throughly depressed, she decided she should try to lighten the mood a little.  
  
"Well", she said with a slight giggle, "with a name like Mortimer, i don't blame you for changing it".  
  
Todd looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks", he said with a chuckle, "by the way, if you tell anyone my birth name's Mortimer, i may have be forced ta kill ya".  
  
"I promise i won't tell a soul", said Kitty, holding up a hand.  
  
"Good", said Todd with a grin, "'cause i get beaten up enough as it is, i could do without everyone knowin' that too, heck i'd never be left alone".  
  
"Yeah, so, are you going to be okay?", asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd with a sigh, "i just need some time alone, i'll befine. Thanks fer takin' the time ta listen".  
  
"Hey don't mention it", said Kitty, getting up, "does Sid know?".  
  
"Of course she knows", said Todd with a chuckle, "she's my best friend, there ain't much she don't know about me. But other than that, ya the only one that really knows anythin' about my past, the Brotherhood included".  
  
"Wow, do you have trust issues", said Kitty, shaking her head and smiling, "then again, i can't blame you. I'll, like, see you later Todd. And, hey, don't worry too much about it, from the look on Logan's face he doesn't like your dad either, i don't think he'll come back".  
  
"I hope not", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
Kitty nodded and started to pahse through the door, the popped her head back in.  
  
"Okay, just, like, a quick question", she said, "this estate that your turning down, well how much is it all owrth. You know, your entire inheritance?".  
  
"You really want to know?", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"Three and half million dollars", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
Kitty stumbled back.  
  
"Whoah", she said, shocked, "thats...alot. Okay, i'm leaving before i try to talk you into taking it".  
  
With that she phased quickly through the door.  
  
Todd sighed and leant back in his chair, he needed time to just be alone and collect his thoughts. He hopped Kitty was right, and that his father wouldn't step foot near the insititute again, Todd doubted he could handle another sitiutation like that as calmy as he had done again.  
  
  
  
So what do you think of my take on Todd's past? It's kinda a mix between the original Toad (who in case you didn't know, which i doubt, was called Mortimer Toynbee, they changed his name for Evolution for some unknown reason), and a bit of my own thrown in. Like always, if you review, i'll be really, really greatfull. Until next time readers.... 


	17. A plan is made

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it from anywhere other than my writing, then it isn't mine. Wish it was, but it isn't. I do own Sidney and Pickles, and the other characters you know i own. I don't own 'the Kurt dance', Kurt does. I don't own the song 'every party needs a pooper', i don't know who does, but i heard it on my ALL TIME fave movie, 'Father of the Bride'.  
  
The people here are the nicest people in the world, they review my work, bless 'em:  
  
Red witch - well i thought it was about time someone did. I must admit, i prefer Todd to Mortimer.  
  
Foxglove - well thank you. Lol, oh yeah Todd and Daniel would fit into Jerry Springer with ease, whoah inspiration!!!!!!!!! Mmmmm i've got a story idea (laughs evily). Money bags might make a second apperance, you'll have to wait and see.....  
  
Thanks you guys, your the best. *Gives everyone a big hug*  
  
Chapter 17 - A plan is made.  
  
  
  
The four days that everyone had been away for went by quickly. Thankfully, Kitty had been right, Todd's father didn't make a second apperance. When everyone had come home, they were tired and some of them smelt worse than Todd did. All of them claimed that they would never do that again, and told the three remaining teens how lucky they were to be able to stay at home. Rogue had asked Kitty if there was any decent gossip, but she kept her promise, she didn't tell her about Todd's father's visit. Instead she just told them that things were just dull and nothing intresting had happend. Rogue had shrugged and left the room, muttering about how it would take at least ten showers before she got the 'wilderness smell' out of her hair. Kitty was sitting on her bed messing about on her laptop when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Sidney leaning on the doorway.  
  
"Oh, like, hey Sid" said Kitty, putting her laptop down and smiling at the feline mutant. Despite the fact that Sidney had left the X-men for the Brotherhood, the girls still managed to stay good friends.  
  
"Hey Kitty", said Sidney, walking in and sitting on the bed, "you enjoy yourself while we were gone?"  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Kitty with a shrug, "it was really quiet, and Logan's training sessions kinda stunk".  
  
Sidney nodded and smiled. She looked to the floor for a second then sighed.  
  
"Todd told me his old man came calling", she said, "it was cool you kept quiet about it. Todd doesn't like too many people knowing about his past".  
  
"I figured", said Kitty shaking her head, "but hey, if he wants it to be a hush-hush thing, i've, like, got no problem".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a sigh, "its just one of those things ya know?. I mean, Todd isn't eactly the most open of people. Heck the only reason i know anything about him is because we were joined at the hip as kids. I guess he's kinda worried that if people knew his roots, they would see him in a different way, and not care about the person he is, only the person he was. If that makes any sense".  
  
"I understand", said Kitty, "he's lucky he's got a friend like you".  
  
"Yeah, i know", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i dread to think where he'd be now, if i wasn't there to tell him to keep his chin up. Anyway, thanks. Todd's gratefull too, he's just got a different way of showing it".  
  
Sidney stood up and walked out of the room. She passed Rogue who was waiting outside the bathroom, pounding on the door.  
  
"Come ON Jean", she shouted, "ya'll can't hog the shower ALL day. A'h need to wash too ya know".  
  
"I'll be out in a second", came Jeans voice through the door, "why dont' use use the downstairs bathroom?"  
  
"Kurt's in it", shouted Rogue, "a'n he gets blue fur everywhere, there ain't no way im goin' in there after he's through with it".  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait", came Jean's voice again.  
  
"Having fun Rogue?", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"Well a'h will have fun once a ceratin red head gets outta the bathroom", said Rogue, "a'h really need ta shower. A'h smell worse than Swamp-breath. Er...no offense to yer boyfriend".  
  
"None taken", said Sidney with a chuckle, "it's at time like this i'm glad i can change into a cat. It's easy enough to wash without a shower with a rough tounge".  
  
To prove her point, Sidney transformed herself into a small tabby cat and bgan to wash her paw.  
  
"A'h envy you Sid", said Rogue, banging her head on the bathroom door.  
  
Sidney gave a purr and trotted off down the hall, tail held in the air. She poked her head around the common room door. Lance was sitting in a chair looking exhausted. She padded over to the cair and leapt on the arm rest.  
  
"Hey Sid", said Lance with a sigh, patting her on the head, "you given up on the shower thing too?".  
  
She hopped down and onto the sofa, then transformed into her ordinary self.  
  
"Yeah, well fur smells even worse when it's wet anyway", she said with a chuckle, "i take it you can't get into a bathroom?"  
  
"No", said Lance with a sigh, "i can't. Kurt's in one and Pietro took the other. The only consaltion is that Summer's can't get into one either".  
  
"Or Fred", said Sidney with a giggle, "but then again, that really can't be a good thing".  
  
"Nah, he got to one before blue-boy", said Lance waving his hand in the air, "Fred's probably gone to bed, i don't think he likes too much physical activity".  
  
"Well after staying in that slave camp, im not too fond of it now either", said Sidney, shaking her head, "i wish i'd stayed at home with Todd".  
  
"Speaking of which, were is the little Frog?", asked Lance, "i haven't seen him yet".  
  
"Oh, he's up in his room", said Sidney with a sigh, "he's had a tough time recently, he's just brooding alot".  
  
"Todd brooding?", said Lance, sitting up, "man that must be serious, whats wrong with him?. You didn't dump him did you?".  
  
"Heck no", said Sidney, "why would i want to do that? Anyway, i can't tell you whats wrong, its something that he should tell you himself, only if he wants to though. Don't hold your breath, i doubt he'll want to talk about it. He really needs some cheering up".  
  
"Hummmmm", said Lance looking thoughtfull., "you know, i think i know what might just cheer o'l Frogger up".  
  
"If it's a strip club forget it", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"No way, Kitty'd kill me", said Lance with a chuckle, "but maybe what he needs is a 'guys night out'".  
  
"I don't like the sound of that....."  
  
"Oh i won't let him get into trouble, i promise", said Lance with a smile, he was starting to like this idea, "i mean, we could all go. I think we need a night just to us guys. I might even invite Summers......maybe".  
  
"Invite Summers where?", said Pietro walking in.  
  
"To our 'guys night out'", said Lance proudly.  
  
"Guys night out whoooo", said Pietro, jumping up and down, "i like that idea. I can pick up chicks!".  
  
It was at this point that Kitty had phased through the floor.  
  
"Lance Alvers you had better not be going out to pick up 'chicks'", she said as she decended to ground level.  
  
"No, it's just a guys night out, you know, to cheer up Todd", said Lance with a nervous chuckle, "besides, we could all use the time out".  
  
"Nothing like male bonding", said Sidney, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look i promise that i won't let Todd near any girls....", started Lance.  
  
"Hah!", interupted Pietro, "as if that would ever happen, Todd couldn't pick up a girl if he tried. Besides why would they want to look at Frogger when they can look at the perfection that is Pietro Maximoff?"  
  
"Hes' right", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i've got nothing to worry about".  
  
"I knew you found me attractive", said Pietro, wrapping his arm around Sidney's shoulder faster than she could blink.  
  
"I was refering to the fact that no girl would go near Todd, except for me that is", she said, picking his arm off her shoulder and moving it away from her, "i feel sorry for any girl that goes out with you".  
  
"I'm wounded", said Pietro, putting his hand to his forehead, "so Lancester, we on?".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance with a smile, "if the adults lets us. Go spread the word to all the guys"  
  
"Even Summers?"  
  
"Hey i want to see if i can get him drunk enough to do something stupid", said Lance with a shrug.  
  
"As long as you, like, don't do anything stupid", said Kitty, "or go near another girl".  
  
"Awwww Pretty-Kitty, your the only girl for me", said Lance "i'll behave, i promise".  
  
"Okay then", said Kitty with a sigh, "hey Sid. i just go, like, a brilliant idea. If the guys are going to have a 'boys night out', why don't we have a 'girls night in'?".  
  
"Mmmmmmm, sounds like fun", said Sidney with a smile, "even if there are only four of us. But if the guys can have fun, they heck, so can we".  
  
  
  
The professor sighed and looked up at the expectant faces of Lance, Kitty, Sidney and Pietro. He wasn't too thrilled with their idea, as seen as Pickles was still on the loose, but neither Logan or Sabertooth had reported any sightings of him for a few weeks.  
  
"Well", he said, placing his hands together, "i suppose you boys COULD go out, if you were on guard, and home in time for cerfew".  
  
"Oh we'd be back in time for cerfew professor, i promise", said Lance with a smile, "besides, were taking captain serious with us, he'll remind us when we have to get in".  
  
"I assue your refering to Scott", said the professor with a chuckle, "oh, alright, as long as your carefull".  
  
"Thanks professor, you rock", said Lance cheerfully.  
  
"Again with the rock puns", moaned Pietro.  
  
"What about our girls night in professor?", asked Kitty hopefully.  
  
"As long as it is just the four of you, then it will be okay", said the professor with a sigh.  
  
"Oh it would be", said Sidney with a nod.  
  
"Fine", said the professor, "but please don't drink too much, i really hate having to deal with teenagers with hangovers".  
  
"Okay, thanks again professor", said Pietro, he and the others leaving, "i'm gonna go spread the word around the house".  
  
Pietro dashed off arriving nno more a minute later.  
  
"Everyone can go", he said slapping Lance on the back, "it took some convincing Todd, but once he found out it was going out with us, or staying in with the girls, he was only to happy to join us".  
  
"You just be nice to him", warned Sidney, "and remeber, don't try to make him talk about what he's so down and out about. If you do, i will hunt each and every one of you boys down and kill you, got it?".  
  
"Heh heh, got it", said Pietro, backing away from Sidney.  
  
*Bamf*, Kurt suddenly appeared on the table.  
  
"Yeah party party party!", he said, doing what the students had started to call ' the kurt dance'.  
  
"Okay, Kurt...", said Lance with a sigh, "are you going to do that all the time?".  
  
"Maybe", said Kurt, swishing his tail, "maybe not. Eeet depends what mood i'm in".  
  
"Fair enough", said Lance with a shrug.  
  
"I hope you all stay within your limits", said Scott, walking down the stairs, "i really don't want to be responsible for all of you".  
  
"Awww don't be such a wet blanket one-eye", said Lance, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't be such a party pooper", said Kurt, crossing his arms.  
  
"Every party needs a pooper, thats why we invited you", Pietro started to sing, "party pooper, party pooper. Every party needs a pooper, thats why we invited you, Scott Summers".  
  
"Don't make me take my shades off Maximoff", warned Scott.  
  
"Like, you'd hit me", said Pietro with a chuckle.  
  
"Err guys, why don't you try to get along huh?", said Sidney, "cause you'll be spending the entire night together tomorow and i don't think Xavier would appriciate it if you killed each other".  
  
"Your right", said Lance with a frown and held out his ahdn to Scott, "temporary truce?"  
  
"Temporary truce", said Scott ,taking Lance's hand and shaking it, "besdies, i think you need all the help you can get controling those two".  
  
He pointed over to where Kurt and Pietro were dancing around like luantics.  
  
"This will be....interesting", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
  
  
Soo what do you think/. I know this is a short chapter, but it's meant to be. I will be covering both partys in seperate chapters, even though they'd be happening kinda at the same time.....if you catch my drift. Whos going to have most fun?. Until next time...... 


	18. Boys night out

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Diclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing these things.... You guys know what i do and do not own. I'm a student, i only own what i make up in my head :) I don't own the songs 'Dead ringer for love', 'Hotel california or 'Copa cobana', guess where the guys go....  
  
Guess what time it is?. You guessed it, it's time for me to thanks my reviewers:  
  
Red witch - Well we know it's going to be a disater now, don't we :).  
  
Bradleigh - Well yeah, plus lets face it, his dad ins't a nice person, probably called him Mortimer out of spite. Don't worry Evan is inculded, i couldn't leave out the spiky little guy. What can i say?, i'm a fast worker. Well after 100 reviews i will give you guys a chocie, a Sid POV or a Todd POV, which would you guys prefer?  
  
Capslock - Well thanks, Kurt should watch that hair of his, lol. Lance seems to be running around everyones heads at the moment, proably a result from drinking all the cocktails he will in this chapter.....  
  
Pixiechick - Aww thanks, i'm flattered. Yes well, he's the guys night out. Poor, poor Scott....  
  
Eileen - Hey its okay, this is a fun chapter, tee hee hee!  
  
I love you guys :)  
  
Warning: This chapter contains some Scott bashing, if you particually love Scott, i warn you now, i'm not nice to him. And if you think this is bad, you wait 'till you see what i do to Jean (guess which two caracters i like the least). Okay, i don't know the legal drinking age in America, what is it?, but over here in Britain it's 18, so they are living by British drink rules for tonight. So Scott and Lance CAN drink. Anyway, it's only fanifction....  
  
Chapter 18 - Boys night out.  
  
  
  
"Party time, party time, party time", Kurts voice rang through the house.  
  
"We know Kurt", said Scott with a sigh, "we know".  
  
"Hey let the Blue-boy have his fun Slim", said Fred, waking down the stairs, "maybe he'll knock himself out before he makes a complete idiot of himself".  
  
"Hey", said Kurt making a face.  
  
"I'm with the Fuzzball on this one", said Pietro jumping up and down, "were gonna have some funfunfun".  
  
"Yeah, a'h bet theres nothin' like going out as a big buncha guys surgin' with testostorone", said Rogue with a sigh.  
  
"Your just sore because YOU can't go with us", said Evan with a smile, "you have to stay at home with the rest of the girls".  
  
"Ah bet us girls could have more fun than you guys do", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "and our night won't end in being violently sick or falling over".  
  
"So what are you four going to do?", said Pietro with a snicker, "sit around and tell girlly stories? Give each other makeovers? Giggle?".  
  
"I'll pretend i didn't hear that", said Rogue, "unless ya'll want me ta take off ma'h glove an' keep ya'll here Speedy. A'hm sure we could do something with that hair of yours".  
  
"Noooooooo", said Pietro dashing to hide behind Scott, "i give, i give".  
  
"Is everyone ready to party hardy?", said Lance coming downsatirs, followed by a less than enuthisatic Todd.  
  
"Yeah great", said Todd unenthsiastically, "party, whoopy doo"  
  
"Hey you gotta cheer up Frogger", said Fred with a chuckle, "Sidney's orders".  
  
"Yeah, well i'll try", said Todd with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Okay people lets movemovemove", said Pietro, opening the door and starting to usher people out, "come on the night is young my friends".  
  
"See you girls later", said Kurt, waving to Rouge.  
  
"Tell Kitty i told her to have fun", said Lance.  
  
"Ditto on me fer Sid", said Todd, smiling slightly.  
  
"A'h will, a'h will", said Rogue pushing the boys out, "ya'll just go have fun like ya'll've been told ta".  
  
With that the boys left the institute, heading for a night out on the town.  
  
  
  
The boys were walking along the street, trying to find something to do, when Evan stopped dead. He pointed up to a sign across the road 'lazer quest arena'..  
  
"You guys thinking what i'm thinking?", he said with a smile.  
  
"Sounds like fun Daniels, but you know you'll never hit me", taunted Pietro.  
  
"Okay, we'll settle this inside", said Lance, "you up to it Shades?".  
  
"Get ready to loose Rock tumbler", said Scott with an evil laugh.  
  
In a few minutes, Scott was being baraged with little lazers. He crouched behind a wall, wondering what had possesed him to get into this, everyone had ganged up on him, including Evan, Kurt and Fred, who were, supposedly, on his team. Todd had cheered up, he had it easy in the pitch-black arena, his night-vision gave him the job of scouting around to see if he could find where Scott was hiding. Scott's shades were giving him a serious disadvantage, it's not easy to watch out for lazers when you can only see things in a shde of scarlet. There hadn't been any sign of the enemy for a while, and Scott was starting to loosen his guard. He stepped out from where he was hiding and looked around, no one was in sight. Suddenly..  
  
"There he is".  
  
Scott was suddenly baraged with lazers from all sides, he'd been ambushed.  
  
"Diediediediedie", laughed Pietro manically, shooting his lazer gun at Scott.  
  
Scott's lazer pack started to make little beeping noises.  
  
"Looks like your dead Summers", said Lance.  
  
"Well i wouldn't be if my team mates hadn't turned on me", muttered Scott, "can we go now please, i'm tired of making a fool of myself".  
  
The boys walked out, all blinking with the sudden change of light, except for Scott, at least he could be thankfull for his shades for that.  
  
"That vas fun", said Kurt with a chuckle, "now vhat?"  
  
"I say we go bowling", said Fred, pointing to the bowling alley across the street.  
  
"I've never bee bowling before", said Todd.  
  
"Never?", asked Evan, "man, everyone should have a chance to go bowling".  
  
"Then it's settled, we go bowling", said Lance with a smile, walking acorss the street, the other guys following close behind.  
  
"Why me?", said Scott shaking his head, and walking slowly after the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Pietro and Fred to teach Todd how to bowl, and before long, everyone was having a good time, with the exception of Kurt, who was loosing badly.  
  
"Come on Fur-boy", said Pietro, "you gotta be able to do better than this, heck, even Todd's doing better than you, and he's only been playing the game for half-an-hour".  
  
"Yeah", said Kurt with a sigh, "vell Todd doesn't only have two fingers and a thumb. Eeet isn't easy to get a grip on ze bowling ball".  
  
With his image inducer on, Kurt looked like an odd kid trying to put two fingers in one hole, two fingers in another and his thumb in the third hole of the bowling ball. Needless to say, he was getting some odd looks from the other people at the bowling alley, most of them wondering why his friends hadn't told him he was holding the ball wrong.  
  
"Bummer man", said Evan, picking up a ball, "now you watch a pro do this thing".  
  
"Yeah, like you could bowl better than me", said Pietro pulling a face at Evan.  
  
"I could beat you any day of the week Maximoff", retorted Evan.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooh sounds like a challenge".  
  
That was all it took. The next two hours were spent with Pietro and Evan fighting it out in the game. They kept tieing. Eventually, through a mix of sheer boredom and the beginings of migraines, the rest of the guys had to 'escort' the two rivals out of the bowling alley.  
  
"I still say i could have beaten you", said Evan, crossing his arms.  
  
"In your dreams Daniels", said Pietro.  
  
"Okay, enough", said Scott, putting himself between the two, "can we go home now, please?".  
  
"No vay", said Kurt, "ze night ees still young. Ve still have a couple of hours before cerfew. Besides, ve vill only go home to the girlly party, and vho knows vhat horrors avait us there".  
  
"Fer once the Blue-boys right", said Todd, "i ain't goin' back to the mansion until i have ta".  
  
"Fine", said Scott with a sigh, defeated, "what do we do now, please let it not be athletic".  
  
The boys walked along the streets until Kurt pointed wildy at a sign.  
  
"Vhat about that?"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Lance with a laugh, "that should be fun"  
  
"Hey i'm up for anything", said Fred, "even that".  
  
"Then it's settled then", said Pietro, walking into the building.  
  
Scott had been trailing behind, wishing he had stayed at home. As the other entered the building he looked forlornly up at the sign.  
  
"Oh dear god no", he said sadly, "will someone please end my misery?".  
  
He walked sadly into the building. The sign above read 'kareoke bar'.  
  
  
  
As the night wore on, Scott found himself sitting with a Pina Colda in front of him and a cocktail umbrella stuck to to side of his shades, both courtesy of Pietro. He sighed, the others were somewhere in the bar...he'd lost track of where they'd gone, and he'd gone past the point of caring. He gave a groan and banged his head on the table, wishing he could crawl under it.  
  
Evan, Todd, Fred and Kurt were sitting at another table watching the kareoke, Lance was at the bar ordering as many cocktails as he could carry. At the kareoke stage someone was belting out 'Dead ringer for love', even though he couldn't carry a note, at all. Kurt groaned and put his hands to his ears.  
  
"I vish they'd make him stop", he muttered, "my ears can't take much more of this".  
  
"I know what ya mean", said Todd, shaking his head, "hey wheres Speedy gone?"  
  
"Where do you think?", said Fred, pointing over to a table where Pietro was sitting, with six girls milling around him, giggling.  
  
"Huh, Cassanova strikes again", said Evan sulkilly.  
  
"Cheer up Porcupine", said Lance, walking to the table, "you'll get a girl, you just see".  
  
"I HAD a girl", said Evan bitterly, pointing at Todd, "she went off with him".  
  
"Hey Daniels, chill out", said Todd, frowning, "ya can't blame me fer what Sidney does. That girl does here own thing. And anyway, when did you HAVE her?. She didn't mention you guys dated".  
  
"Well we went on a....date.sorta..kinda. Oh man, that WAS just dinner? Well theres my happy moment gone", said Evan putting his head in his hands.  
  
"No one can figure out girls", said Kurt with a sigh, putting a hand on Evan's shoulder, "not even me, and chicks dig the fuzzy dude".  
  
"If chicks dig 'the fuzzy dude', then why are they all over there with Pietro?", said Todd.  
  
"They haven't seen me yet, thats all", said Kurt, "if i vere to go over there, i'd get a chick in seconds".  
  
"Right from under Pietro's nose?", chuckled Fred, shaking his head, "no way could you pull it off".  
  
"Vell if you gentlemen vant to bet on eet", said Kurt with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Ya on Wookie-boy", said Todd, "i bet ya five bucks that ya can't pick up one of 'em six girls that Pietro has around him".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance putting down a ten dollar note, "i got ten bucks on it".  
  
Kurt looked at Fred and Evan.  
  
"You guys vant to place a bet?", he asked, "or do you have faith in the fuzzy one?"  
  
At this point Evan and Fred burst out laughing and put their own money with Todd and Lance's against Kurt. Kurt shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Prepare to be amazed", he said.  
  
Instead of walking to Pietro's table, he walked over to the kareoke machine. A woman looked up and handed him the menu. Kurt took a look at it and pointed to the song he wanted. He hopped on the stage and took the mike. The music started to play the opening tune to 'Hotel carlifornia'. Kurt began to sing.  
  
"On a dark desert highvay, cool vind in my hair,  
  
Varm smell of colitas rising up through ze air,  
  
Up ahead in ze distance, i saw a shimmering light,  
  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dimmer,  
  
I had to stop for ze night".  
  
"Oh boy, what is he doing?", said Evan, shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know, but those girls are enjoying it", said Lance, pointing over to where a few of Pietro's girls were watching Kurt with intrest. Meanwhile, Kurt was still singing for all of his worth.  
  
"Velcome to ze hotel california,  
  
Such a lovely place, such a lovely face  
  
Plenty of room at ze hotel california,  
  
Any time of year, you can find it here".  
  
Kurt carried on singing until he was done, then to top it all off, he blew a kiss in the girls' direction, sending off a fit of giggles. Kurt hopped off the stage and strutted back to the table.  
  
"Eeets in ze bag", he said with a sly smile, "you guys had better kiss bye bye to your money".  
  
"It ain't over 'till it's over Fuzzball", said Todd.  
  
"That was really cool", came a voice from behind them.  
  
They looked up to see a girl from Pietro's table.  
  
"Vell thank you", said Kurt with a smile, "can i buy you a drink?"  
  
"Yeah sure", said the girl happily.  
  
Kurt held out his hand and everyone payed up. Kurt grinned and walked off to the bar with the girl.  
  
"I can't belive he just did that", said Fred shaking his head.  
  
"He took my money", said lance with a sigh.  
  
"It's worth it guy", said Evan, trying to hold in laughter, "just look at Pietro's face".  
  
They turned around to see a scowling Pietro, minus one girl. They watched him stand up and walk, yes walk, over to them.  
  
"I can't belive the nerve of that fuzzball", said Pietro, sitting down, "i mean, i'ts not like he'll get anywhere, the girl will feel his fur if she touches him".  
  
"Hey, you didn't just loose a bet over it", said Todd, shaking his head, "bye bye money".  
  
They heard someone tapping the microphone on the stage, but ignored it, until they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey is this thing on?".  
  
The looked up to see Scott swaying by the microphone. He still had a cocktail umbrella stuck to his shades and by the looks of the empty glasses on his table, he'd had more than a few pina colladas.  
  
"Oh dear god, what is he doing up there?", said Pietro, as the music started up.  
  
It was then that Scott started to sing, badly.  
  
"Her name was Lola,  
  
she was a show girl,  
  
with yellow feathers in her hair,  
  
and a dress cut down to there,  
  
she wore marrangas,  
  
and did the cha cha,  
  
and while she'd like to be a star,  
  
Tony always tended bar".  
  
"I think he's trying to sing", said Lance with a groan.  
  
"They don't know he's with us do they?", said Fred, looking around.  
  
"I hope not", added Evan.  
  
By now Scott was dancing around the stage with the microphone in his hand.  
  
"At the Copa,  
  
Copa cobana.....  
  
errrrrrr...  
  
de da de da da de da da da da,  
  
everybody!,  
  
at the copa,  
  
copa cobanna  
  
music and passion was always in fashion  
  
at the copa cabannnnnnaaaaarghhhh!.........."  
  
It was at this point that Scott fell flat on his face.  
  
"Does this mean we have to carry him home?", said Pietro hiding his face.  
  
"Man, the professors going to kill us", said Evan.  
  
"No he won't", said Lance with a grin, "if you remember correctly, Summers was supposed to be watching us, not the other way around. So he's the one that dead, not us".  
  
"I like that outlook", said Todd with a nod of his head.  
  
Kurt ran over to them.  
  
"I vondered vhere Scott had gone to", he said, shaking his head, "i think he drowed his sorrows vith all of those pina colladas".  
  
"I'll go get him", said Fred with a sigh.  
  
Fred walked over to the stage and picked up Scott with one hand. He slung him over his shoulder and walked back to the group.  
  
"Oh look ma, the ground is moving", mumbled Scott.  
  
"Okay, i think now would be a good time to go home", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
Scott gave a loud laugh, then started to snore.  
  
"The girls are going to love this", said Pietro, shaking his head and laughing.  
  
  
  
So, what did you guys thing about the guys night out?. Oh how Scott will suffer in the morning! Remember to review, until next time... 


	19. Girls night in

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this fic are owned by marvel and Warner bros oh and Stan Lee, obviously. But you should already know that....  
  
Sidney is mine, yes, she is. I don't own the movies 'Road trip', 'The green mile', 'My best friend's wedding', 'Dancer, Texas - population 81', or 'Pleasantville', these are just a few of my fave movies, i thought i'd stick 'em in. The ghost stories the girls tell each other are not mine. I have heard them at some point in my life, in fact, you may even know a few yourselves, some of them i have heard a million times...The one Sidney tells IS a real Welsh legend, from Llandudno. I don't own Twister either.  
  
  
  
And i want to thanks the good, good people that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Capslock - I know, i laughed alot myself while writing it.  
  
Desendent - Yep, i think that chapter, and this one, were written while i was having a 'mad' head.  
  
Bradleigh - You guess right!, here is the girls party. Well i still have a while yet to decide who's POV i should write.  
  
Red witch - Here is your Jean torture, tee hee.  
  
Eileen - Don't worry, it was intentional. Just proves that Scott, alochol and kareoke don't mix  
  
Pixiechick - Yes, boys will be boys. I'm glad you liked Kurt stealing one of Pietro's chicks, even if Pietro didn't.  
  
Mari - Yay another new reviewer. Thanks, i like to amke people happy. What will the girls do?, well read on and find out..  
  
Your all very good people, i think your the greatest!.  
  
Warning: As in my last chapter with the Scott-bashing, in this chapter, i will be cruel to Jean (insert evil laugh here). You have been warned, though i doubt many people care about Jean...Oh and there are a few ghost stories in here, not really scary, but i warn you, just in case.  
  
Chapter 19 - Girls night in.  
  
  
  
"Okay guys, we have snacks!", shouted Kitty as she walked into the common room, laden with shopping bags full of junk food.  
  
The common room had most of its furniture removed, and the girls were making themselves at home, all decked out in their nightclothes. Sleeping bags were laid out on the floor, the girls had decided to sleep downstairs that night, not only so they wouldn't wake up the adults, going to their beds, but also for the fun of it.  
  
"Yeah, food", said Rogue from behind a pile of CD's, "a'h hope ya'll didn't just get veggie stuff Kitty".  
  
"No, i didn't", said Kitty, putting down her bags, "i got some artery- clogging stuff for you guys too".  
  
Sidney then entered, a bag full of videos.  
  
"Hey i went by the video rental place and got us tons of movies", she said, grinning and putting them down.  
  
"And i got us some board games", said Kitty, pointing to a pile of boxes on the floor.  
  
"Hey weres Jean gone?", asked Rogue, "ah know she ain't the party type, but she could at least show up".  
  
"Here i am", said Jean, walking in with a box in her hand.  
  
"That had better not be your makeup", Sidney warned.  
  
"Yeah, so?", said Jean, "whats wrong with a little makeup?".  
  
"Obviously you haven't tried to get the stuff out of fur before", said Sidney with a chuckle, "just dont' let it get near me".  
  
"Okay, deal", said Jean, sitting on the couch.  
  
"So, like, what movies did you get Sid?", asked Kitty, jumping on the couch.  
  
"I got.....", said Sidney, rummaging through the bag, "'Pleasantville', 'Road trip', 'My best friend's wedding', 'Dancer, Texas - population eighty one' oh and 'The green mile'".  
  
"Cool", said Rogue, putting the CD player on , "a nice balanced choice".  
  
"And i got us lots of ice cream and stuff", said Kitty, getting the food out of the shopping bags.  
  
"Hey, cool, i can make some punch", said Sidney, looking at the items, "i'm sure that the professor won't mind us using his blender".  
  
"I don't think so", said Jean, shurgging, "but when you say punch.....".  
  
"Oh don't worry Red i won't use too any alcohol", said Sidney, then added under her breath to Rogue and Kitty, "not much anyhow".  
  
"I heard that", said Jean, tapping her head.  
  
"Darn, ya'll just can't fool a telepath", said Rogue with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey, it's okay", said Jean, "i can be fun too. As long as we only use a little. I think the boys will be in a worse state than us by the end of tonight".  
  
"Oh i'm counting on it", said Kitty with a giggle, "i just hope Lance behaves himself.I mean, it is a guys night out, i just hope he doesn't get himself another girlfriend".  
  
"Nah, he won't", said Sidney, "he likes you too much".  
  
"Aren't you, like, worried about Todd Sidney?", asked Kitty.  
  
"Not in the least", said Sidney, shaking her head, "Todd knows me too well. He wouldn't DARE cheat on me, he knows what i'd do to him if he did".  
  
"No doubt", said Rogue with a laugh.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the girls had watched 3 of the movies and were currently eating ice-cream out of the tub and drinking Sidney's own masterpiece' Cat's whiskers' punch.  
  
"I know what i haven't, like, done in a long time", said Kitty, scooping up a spoonfull of ice-cream, "played 'Truth or Dare'".  
  
"You know, neither have i", said Sidney sitting up.  
  
"A'hm up fer anything", said Rogue, turning down the music slightly.  
  
"Well i don't know you guys....", said Jean, "i mean, we can't get too carried away".  
  
"Don't such a spoil sport Jean", said Sidney with a chuckle, "your starting to sound worse that Scott".  
  
"I am not as serious as Scott", said Jean, crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay then", said Sidney, "Rogue, you go first".  
  
"Yeah", said Kitty with a giggle, "truth or dare Rogue?".  
  
"Truth", said Rogue with a sly grin.  
  
"Okay", said Sidney, sitting up, "iv'e got one. What is it with you and Mr Military anyway?, are you guys dating?, or do you just flirt?, or what?".  
  
"Were not dating", said Rouge with a blush, "i guess i kind of...like..Scott".  
  
"Who doesn't?", said Kitty, "he's, like, so totally cute!".  
  
"I don't like him", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "okay, hands up who DOES like Scott".  
  
Kitty and Rogue put their hands up. After a second of thought, Jean raised hers slightly.  
  
"I guess i'm the only one who doesn't think he's cute then", said Sidney, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, well ya'll go for the amphibian look", teased Rogue dodging the pillow Sidney threw at her.  
  
"Okay, it's, like, my turn", said Kitty, "i'll take a dare".  
  
"A'h've got the perfect dare for ya'll Kitty", said Rogue, a'h dare ya'll ta sneak into Logan's room and steal that cowboy hat he loves so much, AND wear it fer the rest of the night".  
  
"Piece of cake", said Kitty with a giggle.  
  
"This should be fun", said Sidney.  
  
The girls stood up and followed Kitty upstairs. They stopped outside of Logan's bedroom door and waited.  
  
"Okay, like, wish me luck", said Kitty.  
  
She took a deep breath and phased through Logan's door. She looked over to his bed, he was sound alseep and snorning. On the bed's head rest hung his hat. Kitty winced, why did it have to be so close to the guy?, he'd smell her for sure. She crept across the room and reached over to grab the hat. Logan rolled over in his sleep.  
  
"I like fuzzy bunnies", he muttered in his sleep, "there so soft and cute".  
  
Kitty had to bite her lip to stop herself for laughing out loud there and then. She made a grab for the hat and crept out of the room, phasing through the door as she went. She held out her hand to show the other girls the hat.  
  
"Ta da", she said with a giggle, putting the hat on.  
  
The girls crept back downstairs and went into the common room before bursting in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Wow, i can't belive you didn't get caught", said Jean, shaking her head.  
  
"Well i learned more about Logan than i really want to", said Kitty with a giggle, "he seems to like fuzzy bunnies".  
  
That was enough to send all four girls into a laughing fit.  
  
"So it's Sidney's turn", said Kitty, once everyone had composed themselves.  
  
"I pick truth, ask away", said Sidney, flopping on the couch.  
  
"Okay", said Kitty, rubbing her cheek in thought, "oh i know. Is Todd, like, a good kisser?. And you have to tell the truth!".  
  
"Kitty, i can answer that question with four magical words", said Sidney, holding up four fingers and counting them down, "six foot long tounge".  
  
"Okay... thats, like, gross", said Kitty, pulling face.  
  
"Hey don't mock it 'till youv'e tried it", said Sidney with a smirk.  
  
"I think i'll pass", said Kitty with a giggle, "besides i've got Lance to keep me company".  
  
"Okay it's Jean's turn", said Rogue giving Jean a sly grin, "truth or dare Jean?".  
  
"I think i'll pick a dare", said Jean with a shrug, "i think i've had too much of this 'cat's whiskers' stuff. Why did i pick dare?".  
  
"Too late", said Sidney with a grin, she looked at Rogue and Kitty, "huddle".  
  
The three girls sat in a circle, occasionally looking up at Jean and giggling. Jean groaned, she had a bad feeling about this, she was even tempted to use her telepathy to find out what they were talking about, but before she could concentrate on her powers, the girls had turned to face her.  
  
"Okay", said Sidney with an evil grin, "we have decided on your dare".  
  
"God help me", muttered Jean.  
  
"We want you to, like, put one of your bra's on the dresser of every boys room in the insitute", said Kitty, smiling scarilly.  
  
"Are you serious?", squeaked Jean,.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Rogue, who seemed to be enjoying this much more than the other girls, "and when we say EVERY guy, we mean EVERY guy. Logan and the professor included".  
  
"The professor and Logan too?", said Jean running her hand through her hair, "isn't that a bit...much".  
  
"Well if you want to back out......", said Sidney, "but you'll just prove how dull you are".  
  
"No", said Jean, standing up, "i can do this".  
  
With that she walked out of the room, Rogue, Kitty and Sidney in tow. Jean disapeared into her room then came back out, her hands laden with her bra's. She walked into every boy's room in the mansion, putting a bra on the dresser in each room, but stopped at Pietro's.  
  
"Even him?", she said with a groan.  
  
"Even him", said Rouge with a nod.  
  
Jean sighed and put a bra on Pietro's dresser. She was starting to dread the fact that she'd sown her intials on ALL of her clothing, including her underwear. It seemed like such a good idea at the time... She managed to sneak in and out of Logan's room with no problem. She finally came to the professor's room.  
  
"Do i really have to put one in the professor's room?", she asked, "i mean, can't i just put it in his study?".  
  
"Nope, we were specific, only in the bedrooms", said Kitty, crossing her arms.  
  
"Man ,i'm going to pay for this in the morning", said Jean with a sigh.  
  
She crept into the professor's room. She was thankfull that he had taught her how to put up a mental block, she sure hoped that he wouldn't get her mental reading. He looked asleep, but with that guy, you just never knew.....She carefully placed her bra on the professor's dresser and started to sneak out. Unfortunately for her, she was concentrating so much on her mental block that she wasn't looking where she was walking. She tripped over the professor's ottoman, falling to the floor with a thud. She heard a squeal from outside the door and the sound of the girls footsteps running off downstairs.  
  
"Jean?, do you need help with something?", came the professors voice.  
  
*Crap*, thought Jean, *better think of something quick*.  
  
"Errrrr yeah professor", she said, "i was just picking up this book that were were reading. I wanted to read a quote of it to the girls. I didn't mean to wake you".  
  
"Thats okay Jean", said the prfoessor, "the book's on my dresser".  
  
"Okay, thanks professor", said Jean picking up the book.  
  
*And while your there you take take you bra back too, i really don't think it will fit me*.  
  
Jean squeaked, picked up her bra and ran out..  
  
"Teenagers!", the professor chuckled to himself before going back to sleep.  
  
Jean finally made it back downstairs to find Kitty, Rogue and Sidney hiding behind the couch.  
  
"Did he catch you?", asked Sidey, poking her head out.  
  
"Yes, yes he did", said Jean sitting down, "like i could break into the bedroom of the most powerfull telepath in the world, hah!".  
  
"Did he tell you to put back all the bras'?", asked Rogue, getting up.  
  
"No, actually, he didn't", said Jean blinking, "maybe Storm's right, he does like to have a chuckle now and again".  
  
"Anyway, you, like, did your dare", said Kitty.  
  
"Yes, can we do something less nerve-shattering now please?", asksed Jean.  
  
"A'h have a ghost-story", said Rogue sitting down.  
  
"Oooookayyy...", said Jean with a sigh, "what is it?".  
  
"Okay, ya'll gather 'round this one comes from down south", said Rogue with a chuckle.  
  
"Oooooh this should be good", said Sidney, sitting down.  
  
Rogue cleared her throat.  
  
"A young couple were drivin' along a lonely road at night, when their car ran outta gas. The guy had seen a petrol station a few miles down the road an' told his girlfriend to stay put, and not open the door to anybody. The guy got outta the car an' the girl locked the doors. She decided ta turn on the radio for company. She heard a news bulliten that a dangerous convit had escaped and was in the vicinity of where she was. The girl got scared, and hoped her boyfriend would be back soon. She suddenly heard scaping on the roof of the car".  
  
To prove her point. Rogue started to scrape at the floor.  
  
"Scrape, scarpe scrape", she said, "it went on fer hours. Suddenly, just as the girl was about ta jump out of the car, she saw the blue flashin' lights of a police car. A policeman got out an' told her to get out of the car, but not look on the roof. She got out, an' ,of course, she looked. There hanging from the overhanging trees was the gutted body of her boyfriend, his feet scraping on the car roof.From that day on that road was known as 'hangman's road' an' they never caught the espcaped convict" .  
  
The girls were silent for a second before Rogue suddenly shouted.  
  
"Boooooooo!".  
  
This made Kitty and Jean scream at the top of their lungs, and brought Sidney into a laughing fit.  
  
"Oh you should see your faces", said Sidney, trying to get her words out, "priceless".  
  
"That was, like, totally scary", said Kitty, holding a hand to her chest.  
  
"I got one", said Sidney with a smile, "if you guys can take it".  
  
"A'h can, but a'h think Kitty an' Jean need a time out", said Rogue with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey", said Jean and Kitty in unison.  
  
"Go ahead Sidney", said Jean with a smile.  
  
"Okay", said Sidney with a smile, "this is one i picked up when i was living in Wales. On one of Wales' many contry roads, there is an old oak tree called 'the devils tree'. No horse will pass it without rearing up. The road is said to be haunted by a headless horseman, who was decapitated and hung from that very tree. Most people gave the tree a wide birth, until one night".  
  
Kitty hugged herself tightlly, trying not to show she was getting scared. Jean however hid underneath the table, still listening. Rogue shook her head at the pair and waited for Sidney to carry on.  
  
"Anyway, a man had been to a party and was, well, slightly tipsy. He decided that he would walk right under the tree and shout abuse at it. As he did so, something hairy landed on his shoulder and wrapped it's fingers around his throat. The man couldn't dislodge the creature and couldn't call out for help, so he stumbled painfully back into the village and made it to his friends house. As his friend opened the door, the man felt the weight fall off his shoulders and he collapsed. He friend claimed to have seen nothing, but no one could explain the scorch marks on the mans throat".  
  
"Okay, i've had enough", said Jean, climbing into her sleeping bag, "i'm going to sleep".  
  
She closed her eyes and in a second was snoring loudly.  
  
"She's, like, out cold", said Kitty, giving Jean a poke.  
  
"Yeah, too much of my puch does that to a person", said Sidney with a shrug.  
  
"Hey guys, are ya'll thinkin' what a'hm thinkin'?" said Rogue, holding Jean's makeup box in one hand and a bottle of green hair dye in the other.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Sidney with an evil grin, "this outta be good".  
  
By the time the girls had finished, Jean was sitting on the couch, still asleep, covered in heavy makeup with squiggly patterns on her cheeks. Her hair was now completely green and Kitty had put Logan's hat on her head for good measure.  
  
"Its, like, art", said Kitty tilting her head, "we should take a pitcure of it".  
  
It was at his point that the boys entered the common room, all looking tired, but happy. Fred still had the sleeping Scott over his shoulder. Lance took one look at Jean and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god, what did you do to the poor girl?", he asked, shaking his head.  
  
"We gave her a makeover", said Rogue proudly, "what did ya'll do ta Scott?".  
  
"Is that a cocktail umbrella?", asked Sidney with a raised eybrow.  
  
"Yes, yes it is", said Evan with a sigh, "he had a few too many pina colladas. He collapsed after singing 'Copa cobanna' at a kareoke bar".  
  
"Yeah, Jean had, like, too much of Sidney's punch", said Kitty with a giggle, "she passed out after hearing some ghost stories".  
  
"Oh no, not the return of the dreaded 'Cat's whiskers' punch?", said Todd, shaking his head.  
  
Fred slung Scott from over his shoulder and propped him up next to Jean.  
  
"Now THAT really needs a picture", said Pietro, "i'll go get my camera".  
  
He dashed off and in half-a-second returned with his camera in hand.  
  
"Errrr.. who's bra is it on my dresser?", he asked, with a chuckle, "not that i'm complaining".  
  
"It's Jeans", said Rogue, "we played 'truth or dare', theres one in every boys room in the institute, includin' Logan's. She tried to put one in the professor's room, but he caught her".  
  
The boys all grinned stupidly.  
  
"Whoever thought up that dare is my new best friend", said Fred.  
  
Meanwhile, Pietro was taking pictures, lots of pictures of the snoring pair.  
  
"Oh boy, is this good for blackmail or what?", he said laughing manically, then looked down at the board games, "hey Twister!".  
  
  
  
A few minutes later.....  
  
"Right foot blue", said Fred, looking up from the chair.  
  
Kitty sighed and put her foot on a blue circle, it wasn't easy to keep her balance on this thing.  
  
"Okay Lance, left hand green", said Fred.  
  
"Okay, no problem there", said Lance, moving his hand, he was getting closer to Kitty now..  
  
"Pietro for the last time, stop trying to look down my top", shouted Sidney.  
  
"Hey i'm not", said Pietro inocently, "i can't help it where the board tells me me be. Besides, your in your night clothes, it's not my fault that their..revealing".  
  
"I'm going to hurt you Pietro", warned Sidney.  
  
"Left foot yellow Sid", said Fred.  
  
"Ya better not be tryin ta hit on my girlfreind again", warned Todd, looking up from the card game he was playing with Rogue.  
  
"Ooooooooooohhhhh what are you going to do Frogger?", mocked Pietro.  
  
"This", replyed Todd.  
  
He sent out his tounge and grabbed Pietro's ankle, giving it a yank and bringing him cashing to the mat.  
  
"Hey you made me loose!", said Pietro sulkilly.  
  
"Too bad", said Todd with a shrug.  
  
"Well what if i come over there and ruin your little card game?", said Pietro.  
  
"Ya'll do an i'll knock ya'll out", said Rogue, removing one of her gloves.  
  
"Okay, fair enough", said Pietro, deciding instead to poke the sleeping form of Evan.  
  
"Right hand red", said Fred.  
  
Lance reached over to try to get to the circle but lost his balance, bringing both Sidney and Kitty down with him.  
  
"Okay, i'm spent", said Kitty, climbing into her sleeping bag, "i'm going to sleep".  
  
"Hey were do we get to sleep?", said Kurt, looking up from the video he was watching.  
  
"Well Evan fell asleep down here a'n there no way a'hm movin' him or Scott", said Rogue with a sigh, "so the rest of ya'll might as well stay down here too".  
  
"On ONE condtion", said Sidney, "Pietro sleeps on the other side of the room from me".  
  
"As if i'd do anything!", said Pietro.  
  
"No a'h agree", said Rogue, "ya'll can just keep away from us girls".  
  
"Well what about Lance and Todd?", protested Pietro, "they'll be sleeping in the same room as their girlfreinds, can THEY be trusted?".  
  
"Hey", said Lance, "who do you think i am? You?".  
  
"Look", said Sidney with a sigh, "lets just go to sleep, 'cause i'm past the point of caring. If your THAT worried Pietro, i'll change myself into a big cat, then no one can go near me".  
  
With that, Sidney changed herself into a tiger and curled up on top of her sleeping bag.  
  
"Well if me and Rogue, like, hide behind you Sid, then we'll all be safe", said Kitty.  
  
Sidney gave a purr and Kitty and Rogue moved their stuff behind her. She was now a living baricade between the boys and girls. One by one the boys found chairs or rugs to sleep on and before long all the teens were alseep.  
  
  
  
Sooo what do you think?. Pooor Jean and Scott, well not really for me, i don't like them much, can't you tell?. Well remember to review! 


	20. The day after

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Dislcaimer: My name is Stan Lee, i own everything to do with the X-men oh no...wait...no i'm not, i only own Sidney and anyone else who happens to fall out of my brain. I don't own the book 'Great tales of terror and the supernatural', well i own the BOOK, but i don't own the copywright on it..if you catch my drift..  
  
Hey its that time again, i want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Mari - What will Logan do indeed!  
  
Eileen - I'm glad you like the 'fuzzy bunnies' line. Well i just think Jean is the perfect vitim, she's so prissy and perfect.  
  
Red witch - He he, everyone seems to like the Jean torture.  
  
Dracar - Of course, they are perfect for being picked on  
  
Pixiechick - Oh yes, she will be shocked indeed, read on and see!  
  
Marie - I'm glad i'm no the only one who disklikes Jean and Scott.  
  
  
  
You guys are great, without you, i wouldn't still be writing this thing :)  
  
Chapter 20 - The day after.  
  
  
  
Orono had been the first of the adults to wake up. She had been sitting in the kitchen for the past hour, bringing up the courage to go into the common room. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"Better get this over with", she muttered to herself.  
  
She walked over to the common room door and took a deep breath before opening it, preparing herself for the worst. At first, the room looked like the aftermath of any teenager's party, except for the fact that there was a sleeping tiger seperating the girls from the boys, and that there was a blue elf-boy swaying upside-down from the chandelier by his tail, fast asleep. Kitty and Rogue were sleeping in their sleeping bags, Rogue next to a very unstable looking pile of Cd's, while the boys had found anything soft to lie on. Pietro was draped across a chair, hugging a pillow. Lance was curled up in a little ball on the rug while Fred was sleeping on the floor with his head resting on a foot rest. Todd on the other hand had fallen asleep leaning on Sidney's shoulder on the guys side of the room. Sidney herself looked peacefull enough, even if she was in tiger form, and the fact that she had a fifteen year old guy leaning on her shoulder didn't seem to bother her. Orono looked around for her nephew, she couldn't see him anywere. Suddenly in the corner of the room, a pile of snack food wrapers and papers moved and a foot stuck out from under them, well at least she knew where Evan was now, probably the work of Pietro. It was then that Orono saw it. Sat on the couch side by side, she saw who she asumed to be Scott and Jean, sleeping soundly. Scott didn't look the worse for wear, except for the fact that he had a cocktail umbrella sticking to the side of his shades. Jean, on the other hand, looked like one of those doll heads that young girls get to practice putting on makeup. Her hair was also bright green, with Logan's cowboy hat on her head. Storm calmly stepped out of the room and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She then promptly fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Logan stepped into the kitchen and looked down at the weather witch and blinked.  
  
"Are you okay O?", he asked, raising an eyebrow and backing away slightly from the now manically laughing Storm.  
  
All she could do was point in the direction of the common room, there was no way she could compose herself enough to talk yet. Logan shrugged and walked off. He returned a few minutes later with a grin on his face.  
  
"Looks like they had a good time", he said, "i wondered where my hat had gone".  
  
Storm was still giggling and could only managed a nod.  
  
"I gotta admit, it's a sight", he said, "i took a picture of it, just in case. Half the roll was already used up, i think they were talkin' pictures of Red and Shades".  
  
Xavier came rolling in and smiled at the still giggling Storm.  
  
"I take it you have seen inside the comon room", he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, yes i did", said Storm finally, "it makes one wonder what on earth happened in there last night".  
  
"I don't think i want ta know", said Logan shaking his head, "at least they didn't wreck the place".  
  
"No, at least we can be thankfull for that", said Xavier, "i'm surprised the girls didn't wake you Logan, they entered your room twice last night".  
  
"They....did?", asked Logan, blinking, "well that explains why my hat is on Red's head and why one of her bra's is on my dresser. Ya coulda warned me Charles".  
  
"Then that would take the fun out of it", said Xavier with a chuckle, "Jean placed one of her bra's on the dresser of every boy in the insititute. She wasn't looking where she was going when she tried to put one on mine, though she did try to put up a good mental block".  
  
"I wonder how they got to that state?", said Storm, now more composed, "and how my nephew ended up under a pile of litter".  
  
"If they never talk about it, i think i'll be happy", said Logan, "next time, lets not let them anywhere near alcohol".  
  
"Agreed", said Orono and Xavier in unison.  
  
  
  
Jean slowly opened her eyes and instantly regreted it. The second the sun hit her, she had a migrane. She groaned and put a hand to her head, when she brought her hand back down it was covered in...makeup? She started to stand up to go and look in a mirror when she realised someone was leaning on her and snorning. She turned her head to come face to face with Scott, who had a huge smile on his face and a cocktail umbrella sticking to his shades. Jean blinked, what was Scott doing down here?. She sighed and looked around the room. All the boys were in there and...was that a tiger?. She closed her eyes and opened them again, yes, there was a tiger sleeping in the common room with Todd leaning on it's shoulder, it took her a few seconds to realise that it must be Sidney, or at least she HOPED it was Sidney. She heard Scott start to stir next to her and looked over at him. He put his hand to his head and, even if no one could see it, blinked a few times.  
  
"Jean? How did you get here?", he asked,the looked around his surroundings "how did I get here?".  
  
"I don't know", said Jean with a sigh, "i woke up like this".  
  
"Is that a tiger?", said Scott, "or am i halucinating?".  
  
"No, it's a tiger", said Jean.  
  
Scott shook his head and turned back to Jean and gasped.  
  
"Errr Jean....", he said pointing to her face, "did you and the girls play with makeup?".  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"It's sorta all over your face", said Scott shaking his head, "even i can see it, and i can only see things in shades of red.Your hair looks...different too, and your also wearing Logan's hat".  
  
"Oh dear god, i need to see a mirror!", she shouted.  
  
This caused a chain reaction of the students waking up. When Jean yelled, it woke up Kurt, who lost his grip on the chandelier and fell on top of Sidney, waking her up and making her give a roar. Todd, who's head was close to Sidney's mouth, woke up with a yelp, jumping up in the air and landing on top of Pietro. Pietro screamed that the mummies were after him again and dashed behind Fred for safety, knocking the foot rest that Fred's head was on. Fred's head hit the ground with a thud and he woke up with a start, knocking the foot rest even further across the room with his hand. The foot rest hit the pile of junk Evan was sleeping under and he jumped up in a panic, sending out few spikes in shock. One of the spikes sailed across the room, impailing itself in the floor, right next to Kitty's head. Kitty sreamed in terror and leapt over Sidney and onto Lance. Lance woke up with a yell and a slight tremor ran through the ground, causing the pile of CD's Rogue was lying next to fall on top of her. Rogue's head popped up from underneath the CD's, she did NOT look happy. All of this happened in less that 10 seconds.  
  
"Errrrr.....good morning", said Jean with a nervous chuckle, looking at the very angry faces of all the students she had woken up.  
  
"What just happened?", asked Fred, rubbing his head.  
  
"Lance Alvers ya'll have five seconds to live", said Rogue, picking herself up from the CD's.  
  
"It isn't MY fault", said Lance, "Kitty jumped on me".  
  
"Yeah well i would't have jumped on you if Evan hadn't nearly taken my head off with a spike", protested Kitty.  
  
"Hey i only let out my spikes 'cause Freddy threw a foot rest at me", said Evan, pointing at Fred.  
  
"Yeah, well Pietro knocked it over and made me hit my head", said Fred, "i got the bump to prove it".  
  
"Well excuse ME", said Pietro from behind Freds back, "it's Todd's fault, he jumped on me, he knows i have bad dreams".  
  
Everyone turned to scowl at Todd.  
  
"It's not my fault, fer once", said Todd holding up his hands, "you guys would jump too if ya were asleep an' a tiger roared down ya ear".  
  
The tiger gave a low growl and changed back into Sidney.  
  
"Well i wouldn't have roared if Kurt hadn't fallen on me", she said, crossing her arms, "what sort of idiot sleeps dangling for a chandelier anyway?".  
  
"Hey", said Kurt, "Jean voke me up, screaming about a mirror, i lost my grip".  
  
The entire student body of the Xavier institute turned to stare at Jean.  
  
"You painted my face!", said Jean in her defence, "guys?.., guys?..".  
  
"Lets get her", said Evan, spiking up.  
  
"Oh oh", said Jean, and ran screaming into the kitchen and hid behind Logan, "there going to kill me".  
  
Logan just frowned and took his hat off Jeans head.  
  
"I'll take that back", he said, with a chuckle.  
  
"Why are they trying to kill you?", asked the professor, with a sigh, rubbing his head.  
  
"'Cause i woke them up", said Jean with a sigh, "well actually they woke each other up, but i got the blame".  
  
"Dont' worry about it Re....errr Green", said Logan, "they can't do too much more ta ya".  
  
"Okay", said Jean, calming down, "hey what do you mean 'Green'?".  
  
"Your hair is greener than Stink-boy's tounge", said Logan, smiling.  
  
"WHAT!".  
  
Jean ran upstairs.  
  
"MY HAIR!, MY FACE!", Jean's voice came from upstairs, "I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL TOMOROW LIKE THIS!".  
  
  
  
A few hours and lots of shouting later found Kitty, Rogue and Sidney walking through the mall.  
  
"I can't belive we got busted for what we did to Jean", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, it's like, so totally unfair", said Kitty, "now we have to go and buy her makeup remover and red hair dye with our own money!".  
  
"Look on the bright side", said Rogue with a chuckle, "the guys have ta clean up the common room fer what they did ta Scott".  
  
"Good point", said Kitty, "at least here we can still, like, window shop".  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney with a sigh as they walked past a pet shop. The kittens in the window, upon seeing Sidney, all bounced over to the side of the glass, mewing and falling over each other to get to her.  
  
"Wow, look at that", said Rogue, with a nod towards the kittens, "they really like ya'll Sid".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a sigh, tapping the glass, "you could say i have cat magnetism, you should see me when i go to the zoo".  
  
"It must be, like, so toatlly cool to be able to talk to cats", said Kitty as the trio walked away, despite the kittens' protests, "i mean, like, what do they think about?".  
  
"Well it's kinda hard to explain", said Sidney, "it not so much as words, but thought and feeling. Cats have no need for things like money or material possesions, so they tend to speak about what things feel like, than what they actually are. Trust me Kitty, there not big on conversation, you not missing much".  
  
"Hey guys look at this", said Rogue, pointing to a book store.  
  
Kitty and Sidney walked up to see Rogue pointing at a dusty old book intitled 'Great tales of terror and the supernatural'.  
  
"That is a really cool book", said Rogue with a sigh, "a'h wish a'h could buy it".  
  
"Turn away Rogue", said Sidney, patting her friend on the shoulder, "you can't afford it. We need to buy miss prefect her make up remover and hair dye".  
  
"Not to mention replace all the make up we, like, used on her", said Kitty with a sigh.  
  
"A'h know", said Rogue, waving to the book sadly, "bye bye book".  
  
After a long trek, which lasted a good 3 hours, the girls had found everything on Jean's list except for a certain shade of eyeshadow.  
  
"Look we'll never find it", said Rogue, shaking her head, "we've asked every make up shop assistant in the mall, it ain't anywhere".  
  
"She's right", said Kitty, "i mean we ,like, found everything else. I don't think she'll miss ONE shade of eyeshadow".  
  
"I don't know", said Sidney with a sigh, "this IS Jean were talking about".  
  
"Well this is the last shop", said Kitty looking up at the beauty shop they had stoped in front of, "if it isn't here, i'm totally going home".  
  
The girls entered the shop and Kitty went to the desk to ask about the eyeshadow. Rogue browsed around where the dark make up was, but Sidney just stared out of the window. She had no need for make up. She had tried it once when she was 13 and it had taken her months to get it ALL out of her fur. She swore off the stuff after that little episode. As she watched the shoppers walk by, she noticed a familiar face as he walked past. It was Pickles!. He stopped by the window and gave Sidney an evil grin and blew her a kiss before walking off. Sidney blinked before dashing out of the shop. She looked around wildly, but Pickles was nowhere to be seen. She was SURE she'd seen him. Rogue came running out.  
  
"What is it Sid?", she asked, looking around, "what made ya'll freak out like that?".  
  
"I saw Pickles", said Sidney, shaking her head, "or..... at least i think i did".  
  
"Pickles?", said Rogue in shock, "ya'll sure?".  
  
Sidney nodded, still looking around cautiously. She wished she could change into a cat form, then she'd have a better chance of trakcing the guy. But the mall was crowded, and there was no way she could do it without anybody seeing. Kitty walked out fo the shop with a bag in her hand.  
  
"I found it", she said proudly, "like what happened to you guys?. Why'd you suddenly run off?".  
  
"Sidney thought she saw Pickles", said Rogue.  
  
"But i thought he'd, like, gone for good", said Kitty.  
  
"So did i", muttered Sidney.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sid", said Rogue with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well just, like, go and tell the professor, he'll sort it out", said Kitty.  
  
  
  
Back at the institiute, the boys were cleaning up the comon room.  
  
"Who knew girls could make such a mess!", said Evan with a sigh, crumpled up papers in a bin bag.  
  
"Yeah, an' they say us guys are slobs", said Todd, shaking his head.  
  
He and Kurt were currently standing on the ceiling, washing it.  
  
"Ja vell at least ve didn't get grounded", said Kurt with a sigh, "Scott did though".  
  
"Yeah", laughed Pietro as he moved quickly around the room with a wet cloth, "for 'unruly behaviour', i love it!".  
  
"You would", said Lance as he and Fred came into the room carrying more furniture.  
  
It was at this point that the girls burst in.  
  
"Oh hello 'ladies', and i use that term loosley", said Pietro, "you can help us finish clearing up".  
  
"Not yet Speedy", said Rogue, "Sidney saw Pickles at the mall".  
  
"Your kidding", said Lance, shaking his head.  
  
"No i'm not", said Sidney, hugging herself, "he was there, he even had the gall to blow a kiss at me".  
  
"Are you okay Sid?", asked Todd, jumping down from the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney, "i just need to tell the professor".  
  
"Well we'll come with you", said Evan, putting down his bin bag.  
  
"Yeah", said Fredd, nodding, "for ..morale support".  
  
"You guys just want to, like, have a break from cleaning", said Kitty, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so?", said Pietro.  
  
With that, they all left for the professors study.  
  
  
  
The professor sighed after he heard what the teens had to say.  
  
"The only way to be sure if it was Pickles or not is if i look into your memory Sidney", he said with a sigh, "if you sit here, i'll see what i can do".  
  
"Okay professor", she said with a sigh, sitting down in front of the professor.  
  
"Now just concentrate on when you saw him", said the professor, holding his hands up to Sidney's head.  
  
Sidney nodded and concentrated. Immages falshed through the professors mind. The beauty shop, the people walking past, then, Pickles. The professor sighed and closed the telepathic gate between him and Sidney.  
  
"Sidney is right", said the professor, placing his hands together, "it was indeed Pickles".  
  
"Well what can we do Professor?", asked Evan, "i mean, this guy is a phsyco and he's walking along Bayville".  
  
"The best thing you can do is carry on you lives as normally as possible", said Xavier, "keep up your guard and try to stay in groups or at least pairs. Don't go anywhere alone, if you have a class on your own, arrange to meet someone outside before leaving the room. I'll ask Logan to keep an eye on things and i'll see if i can contact your uncle Sidney, maybe he has a track on him".  
  
The students nodded and went off to finish cleaning the room, each hoping that either Sabertooth or Logan would get to Pickles before he got to any of them.  
  
  
  
You like?. See i told you Pickles wasn't gone!!!, How did you like my 'chain reaction' of students waking up?. Well remember to review, until next time.. 


	21. A misguided decison

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, i still own nothing, except for my own characters, you know who they are, right?  
  
And now to thank my reviwers:  
  
Pixiechick - Glad you liked the chain reaction. Well you'll find out whats in store with Pickles in this chapter. Dum dum dum dum.  
  
Red witch - Wow, lots of people like the chain reaction thing. Well if you want to know or not, you will find out what Pickles is up to in the chapter.  
  
Joriel - Yay, another new reviwer! Yes Todd is just the sweetest little frog boy on the planet. I think Lance has his sweet side too :)  
  
Bradleigh - It took me about five minutes to think of the chain reaction. Most of my best ideas are spontainious. Lol. Yes Pickles is indeed back.  
  
Mari - Hey, you review, that makes me happy enough.  
  
Eileen - Glad you like it, just don't fall of the computer chair, lol.  
  
  
  
Hey guys, sorry this is late, i tried to put up a authors note, but it wouldn't work. I've had a new kitten, so most of my time has been spent settling the little guy in, but i'm back.  
  
Chapter 21 - Misguided desision.  
  
  
  
Everyone went to school guared and on edge. No one really wanted to chance a confrontation with Pickles, so, as the professor had requested, they tried to stay in groups. Sidney took a deep breath before she entered the school building. She was more worried than the others, after all, it was HER that had been the cause of Pickles' mother's death. He'd be after her, she knew it. Her thoughts were interupted by Todd.  
  
"Hey don't worry so much yo", he said with a smile, "he wont dare attack ya while i'm around" Besides, he won't use his powers here, its way too out in the open, he'll get caught".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, still not convinced, "i guess your right".  
  
"I know i'm right", said Todd with a laugh, "was there any ever doubt?".  
  
"That makes a change", said Pietro, dashing up to the pair.  
  
"What about him being right as opposed to you being right, all the time?", asked Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"Ahhhh", said Pietro, grinning in triumph, "so you admit that i'm right all the time".  
  
"I didn't say...", started Sidney, but sighed in defeat, "forget it, i don't want to even start arguing with you".  
  
"Whooooooo i win", shouted Pietro, doing a little dance, "like always".  
  
"You only ever 'win' because people get sick of you pestering them", pointed out Evan, walking up to the group, "they just give in".  
  
"Says you", shouted Pietro.  
  
"Guys", said Sidney, getting between the two rivals, before a fight could start, "this isn't the time OR the place. So just chill out, okay?".  
  
"Okay, sorry Sid", said Evan with a sigh.  
  
"Good", said Sidney, walking off with Todd, "try not to kill each other okay?".  
  
Pietro started to chuckle when Sidney and Todd were out of earshot.  
  
"What?", said Evan irritably.  
  
"You do realise that she's dating Todd don't you?", said Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, so?", said Evan, crossing his arms, "you don't have to rub it in".  
  
"So you still like her?",  
  
Evan remained slient, and looked to the ground  
  
"You DO still like her!", said Pietro with a laugh, "man, trust you to fall for someone who's already taken Daniels".  
  
"Shut up Maximoff", muttered Evan, "i don't have to listen to this".  
  
With that, he stormed off.  
  
"But were supposed to stay in.....", Pietro started, but Evan was already gone, "oh boy".  
  
Pietro gave a sigh. He wasn't worried about being alone, he could outrun anyone, even Pickles, but Evan..Pietro gave a groan of defeat and trailed behind his rival. He wouldn't let Evan hear him, but at least he could make sure that the guy didn't get into trouble, not that he cared, he told himself.  
  
Evan stormed off outside the school and sat on a picnic bench, sulking. He sighed, he knew he shouldn't have feelings for Sidney, she was seeing Todd now, and obviously like him alot, but.. Suddenly a shadow fell over him, making him look up in shock. Standing there was someone he'd never seen before. The man was dressed in a buisness suit, with a scarf around his neck. The man had a very pale complection in contrst to very sharp blue eyes. His hair was a dirty blonde that Evan had only ever seen in one other person..  
  
"May i sit here?".  
  
Evans train of thought was interupted by the man's strange accent. He looked up and nodded glumly, not really sure why such an obviously wealthy man would be doing in Bayville, let alone the high school. The man nodded and sat down. He smiled at Evan and cocked his head.  
  
"Lady troubles?", he asked.  
  
Evan nodded with a sigh.  
  
"You have no idea", he said, then looked up at the man, "err don't think i'm being rude, but who are you?".  
  
"Oh, i apologise", said the man, holding out a hand, "i'm Daniel Toynbee".  
  
Evan blinked at Daniel's hand before shaking it.  
  
"Errr, i'm Evan".  
  
"Pleasure to make your aquaintence", said Daniel with a smile, "so let me guess, you like a young lady who doesn't like you back?"  
  
"Try she likes someone else", said Evan bitterly, putting his chin in his hands, "and only see's me as a friend".  
  
"I see", said Daniel with a nod, "you know, young man, i may be able to help you with that problem".  
  
"I doubt that", muttered Evan.  
  
"Oh but i can help you", said Daniel, "i tell you what, you join me for lunch at, now what do you children call it?, oh yes, the 'gut bomb', and in exchange i will give you some advice on how to win that young ladies heart".  
  
Evan looked up at Daniel suspisously.  
  
"Sorry mister, but i promissed my professor that i wouldn't go anywhere alone", he said.  
  
"I see", said Daniel standing up, "well i understand why you would wish to listento your professor. I can assure you, you would be in no danger near me. But i suppose you have made up your mind and i respect that. Well i wish you the best of luck with your lady friend".  
  
Daniel gave Evan one last smile before starting to walk off. Evan sighed, everything in his gut told him to let Daniel walk off, not trust him. But then he thought about Sid. He'd give anything to be with her, even talk to this complete stranger. Besides, Daniel didn't SEEM dangerous.  
  
"Wait", he said, standing up.  
  
Daniel stopped. His back was turned away from Evan, so the young mutnat didn't see him smile.  
  
"Follow me", he said, walking off.  
  
Neither of them saw Pietro hiding in the shadows and running off.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?", asked Scott, looking at a very hyped up Pietro, "slow down, i can't understand you when you talk quickly".  
  
"He said that Evan's walked off with some guy to the gut bomb", said Lance, "he said he was going to help Evan charm Sid".  
  
"I thought he was over her", said Jean, shaking her head.  
  
"Obviously not", said Rogue, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, we'd better go find him", said Scott, "who knows what sort of trouble he's gotten himself into. Go round up the others, we'll go together".  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan had been driving around with Daniel in his limo for quiet a while. He looked up to see that they had stopped outside a warehouse.  
  
"What we stop here for?", asked Evan, starting to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"I just need to make a buisness call", said Daniel stepping out.  
  
"Okay man, i think i'm going home", said Evan, stepping out of the limo and looking around, where the heck was he?  
  
"Oh no", said Daniel with a smirk, "your not going anywhere".  
  
Evan started to spike-up, if he was going down, he was going down fighting. He didn't expect the attack from behind. His attacker hit him across the back of his head and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for the whole group to assemble and Jean was now leading the way, trying to find Evan telepahically.  
  
"So, who did Evan, like, go with?", asked Kitty.  
  
"Some guy", said Pietro, waving a hand, "something Toynbee i think".  
  
Todd stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"David Toynbee?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah thats it", said Pietro, "wow, how'd you kow".  
  
Todd clenched his fists.  
  
"He's Todd's father", said Sidney, putting a hand on Todd's shoulder.  
  
"Wait a sec, i thought you said you were an orphan", said Lance.  
  
"I might as well be", muttered Todd, shaking his head.  
  
"Vell vhat vould he vant vith Evan?", asked Kurt  
  
"Who knows?", said Todd, closing his eyes, "probably a way ta get at me".  
  
"Guys were here", said Jean, pointing to a werehouse.  
  
They entered slowly, looking around in the dim light. The place looked empty, but in a corner, tied up was Evan, unconcious.  
  
"Hey Evan, can you hear us?", asked Scott, walking over and giving him a shake.  
  
"I don't like this set-up", said Fred, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro, "it's way too easy".  
  
Suddenly. they heard the door behind them slam shut. Everyone spun round to see Daniel Toynbee, smiling.  
  
"What game are ya playin' wit' us 'dad'", said Todd, jumping over to stare at his father.  
  
"Oh, no games at all son", said Daniel with a chuckle, "i'm just making a buisness deal".  
  
Out of the shadows came Pickles.  
  
"Ah, there you are", said Daniel with a smirk, "here, all present and accounted for. I've kept up MY end of the bargin, now you keep up yours".  
  
"As if i'd back out of my end", said Pickles, "he's all yours".  
  
"What are they talkin' about?", said Rogue, taking off her glove, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Like i said young lady", said Daniel with a smirk, "this is mearly a buisness deal. You young mutants in exchange for my son".  
  
"Your kidnapin' me?", said Todd shaking his head, "oh great, real original dad".  
  
"I warned you that it was a mistake to refuse my offer", said Daniel with a smirk, "now we can do this the easy way or the hard way".  
  
"We never pick the easy way", said Lance.  
  
His eyes rolled up in his head and he stuck out his arms, the ground began to shake violently.  
  
"Wrong move", snarled Pickles.  
  
He dove onto Lance, picking him up and hurling him across the werehouse, the ground tremor stopped as soon as Lance hit the wall.  
  
"Lance!", shouted Kitty, running over to her unconcious boyfriend.  
  
"Far as you go girly", said Pickles, taking a swipe at her, his hand passing right through her.  
  
"Hah", said Kitty with a smile, "you can't touch something thats intangible".  
  
"No?", said Pickes, picking up Lance, "but i don't think he's intangible".  
  
"Don't hurt him", said Kitty.  
  
Pickles gave an evil laugh and started to squease Lance in a bear hug.  
  
"He's gonna kill him!", Kurt.  
  
Scott frowned and put a hand to his visor, sending out an optic blast in Pickles' direction. The bean hit him, but had no effect.  
  
"I'm invunerable remember?", said Pickles with a chuckle, "you'll have to to better than that".  
  
"Oh a'h got somethin' better", shouted Rogue, running over to Pickles and grabbing his arm with her ungloved hand.  
  
Pickles gave a roar of pain, dropping Lance and flinging Rogue aside. He stumbled for a second, but then shook his head clear.  
  
"Like i said, you'll have to do better", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Leave them out of this Pickles", snarled Sidney, "it's me you want".  
  
"Yeah i want you, but your friends make a good extra", said Pickles with a laugh.  
  
"Everyone, attack him with everything you've got", shouted Scott, firing several more optic blasts at Pickles.  
  
"Now would be a good time Toynbee", shouted Pickles.  
  
Daniel gave a nod before putting on a gas mask and pressing a button on the wall. A hissing sound was heard before gas poured into the werehouse.  
  
"Its a tra...", was all that Pietro could manage before dropping to the ground.  
  
Pickles chuckled as each mutnat dropped unconcious. He had no need for a gas mask, his powers saved him from the gas. Before long, the floor was littered with the sleeping forms of the X-men and Brotherhood. As the gas cleared, Daniel took off his gas mask.  
  
"Pleasure doing buisness with you", he said with a smile, picking up Todd and flinging him over his shoulder, "you may just have saved my estate".  
  
"Yeah, well the pleasure's all mine", said Pickles, "i get my revenge for my mother now. See you around Toynbee".  
  
Daniel nodded and walked out of the werehouse, fligning Todd into his waiting limo. Pickles gave a growl of satifaction before locking the door of the werehouse, there was much to do before the young mutants woke up. Neither of them noticed Rogue slipping out of the building. She was glad she had absorbed Pickles' power when she had, it had saved her from the gas. She gabbed onto the limosine's bumper and hung on as the car drove away. As the car left the area she started to make menatl contact with the professor.  
  
*Professor, can ya'll hear me?*  
  
*Yes Rogue, what is it?*  
  
*We gotta problem, the other have been kidnapped by Pickles there at some abndoned werehouse. Some guy, Todd's father he helped, he's takin' Todd somewhere*  
  
*Logan, Storm and i will be at the werehouse as soon as we find it, but where are you?*  
  
*A'hm goin' wherever Todd's goin'. I'll contact ya'll when we get there, then at least we'll have someone on the outside of where moneybags is takin' Todd*  
  
*Okay Rogue, be carefull. The menatl reading i got off Mr Toynbee suggest he is willing to do anything to keep his family estate*  
  
*A'hll be carefull professor*  
  
*Good luck Rogue*  
  
Rogue sighed and held onto the bumper, the car was picking up speed now, she just hoped she could hold on for long enough..  
  
  
  
So what do you guys think?. Sorry again about it being so late, my updtaes may be a little slower now, but i pormise they wont be any longer than a week. Remember to review! 


	22. Imprisoned

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, spent all my money on the kitten, i couldn't afford to own the x-men, booo hooo. I still own Sidney, Pickles, Daniel and Martin. Who's Martin, i hear you ask?, read on..  
  
  
  
Hey guys, you know what time it is. Lets all join hands and pay homage to those who have reviewed my work.  
  
Red witch - Well i promise i'll try and get chapters up as soon as possible, the kittens settled in quite well, knock on wood.  
  
Pixiechick - Yes aren't they all very evil people? Don't worry they'll get there butts kicked, tee hee.  
  
Mari - Yes i know, I'M starting to feel sorry for Evan, poor poor Evan. He really should know better though than going off with a complete starnger, i mean, he IS from New York!, no offense to anyone who live in New York :)  
  
Maverickgirl - A new reviewer!. Thank you, i will continue :)  
  
Sarahbunny- TWO new reviewers, boy do i feel special! I'm glad you fin it funny. Don't worry i won't bash Jean again, not for a while anyway....  
  
Joriel - Yes, well Rogue isn't all tough and mean, she can help out 'Swamp- breath'. Well i just dondin't want to give my bad guy a typical bad guy name, like Zurg, Destuctor, etc, so i thought, why not Pickles. Yes, this is the way my mind works..  
  
Bradleigh - Oh thanks for the heads up. HIs father's name is Daniel, sometimes i put it as David by mistake, if you ever see it as David, it's Daniel, lol, my bad.  
  
You guys are the best!  
  
Well you guys, i'm pretty darn close to 100 review. Wow, that sounds great!. Anyway, i decided in the end to do a Todd POV, so here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 - Imprisoned.  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the bright light. Man, my head hurt. It looked like i was in some sotra infirmary. I sighed as i tried ta figure out what had happened. I groaned as the memories came floodin' back. My father had crossed the line, big time. My friends were in who knew what sorta danger, and it was all my fault. No, it was all my dads fault. Suddenly a face appeared within inches of my own. I gave a squeak of terror and fell of the bed i'd been lyin' on.  
  
"Oh, i am dreadfully sorry young Master", said a voice.  
  
I looked up ta see an old guy in some sorta waiter getup. He looked like he was genuinley concerned about me, but i reminded myself that he was in leauge wit' my father. I frowned as the old guy leaned forward ta help me up.  
  
"Stay away from me", i said, jerkin' my hand away from him.  
  
The old man sighed, he looked heartbroken. I even started ta feel a twinge of guilt fer snappin' at the guy.  
  
"I suppose i was not really expecting you to welcome me with open arms Sir", he said, shaking his head sadly, "i doubt that you even remember who i am".  
  
I narrowed my eyes, i had no idea who this guy was, but he seemed ta know me.  
  
"No i don't know who ya are", i said, standing up, "all i know is that ya helpin' my dad keep me locked up here".  
  
The man sighed and gave a sad nod.  
  
"Well, i AM under the employment of your father, i will admit it", he said, "my name is Martin. I must say, it is good to see you again Sir after all this time, despite the circumstances".  
  
"Huh?", i said, blinking.  
  
Oh great Todd, i mentaly berated myself, that makes ya sound REALLY threatening.  
  
"I took care of you when you were a baby", explained Martin, "i watched you grow up, well until you were three years old anyway. It was an awfull shame that your father had to give you up".  
  
"Yeah right", i muttered, "as if he didn't want ta get me out of his life".  
  
I sighed and put my hand ta the back of my neck. My hand scraped across somethin' metal.  
  
"What the heck?", i said.  
  
I was wearin' some sorta metal colar.  
  
"Oh, that", said Martin with a sigh, "i was hoping that you wouldn't find that so soon Sir".  
  
"What is it?", i asked, trying to get the thing off, it was stuck tight.  
  
"It's a collar that inhibits your...errr..special gifts", said Martin with a nervous chuckle, "your father ordered it to be made. I belive he gave some to his buisness partner, Mr Pickles as well".  
  
"It stopes my mutant powers?", i said, shaking my head, "great, trust my dad ta do somethin' like this ta me".  
  
I decided ta test it, just in case. I walked over ta the wall an' put my hand on it, it didn't stick. I jumped, but it was just an ordinary jump, no height at all. I groaned, boy did i hate my dad right now.  
  
"So, what? I'm a prisoner here?", i asked with a sigh, banging my head against the wall.  
  
"Prisoner is such a harsh word Master Mortimer...."  
  
"My name is Todd", i said, what was it with these people?. They just wouldn't accept the fact that i'd changed my name.  
  
"Oh...I appologise, you father did mention.."  
  
"Look", i said, "i ain't really in the mood ta chat. I don't want ta be here, i want ta go home, i want ta help my friends".  
  
"Would you like me to show you to your room Master Todd?", asked Martin, walking otwards the door.  
  
"Like i have a choice?", i muttered followin' Martin out.  
  
  
  
As i followed Martin along, i was surprised at the size of my former home. I couldn't remember it bein' THIS big. Heck, ya could park the entire Xavier mansion in the main hall of this place.  
  
"Here we are Sir", said Martin, opening a door.  
  
Despite the fact that i was bein' kept here against my will, i had ta admit, it was one big room. It was even bigger than the room that i'd had at the X-geeks place. I shook my head clear, remindin' myself that i was here as a priosner.  
  
"I trust the room is to your liking young Master?", asked Martin, hovering by the door.  
  
"Yeah, whatever", i said with a shrug.  
  
What was with all of this 'Master' an' 'Sir' stuff?. I sure wasn't used ta bein' talked to like that. Ireally wanted ta go back ta Bayville. Sidney was in danger an' i knew that Pickles wouldn't hesitate ta hurt her. If he did anything ta her i'd.. I sighed and looked out of the window, i was on the ground floor. I could get out of here easy, powers or not. All i had ta do was wait fer the old man ta leave an..  
  
"Oh he's awake at last".  
  
I spun round ta see my father standing in the doorway. It took all my self- control not ta thro myself at the guy's throat there an' then. Instead, i just scowled at him.  
  
"Thats funny. I thought i heard a buzzin' sound", i said, narrowin; my eyes, "like a mosquito".  
  
"Ah i see we still hold a little resentment", said dad with a smirk, "i am sure it will wear off when you settle in".  
  
"I don't WANT ta settle in", i said, crossin' my arms, "i hope ya realise the danger ya put my friends in. The danger ya put the girl i love in".  
  
Did i just say love?. I loved Sid?. Oh great, my feelin's had perfect timin', as always.  
  
"I made a business deal", said my dad, as pomus as ever, "what Mr Pickles does with those mutnats is none of my buisness. And as for love, hah, the only girls you'll have a chance to meet will be of a high society. I refuse to have...mongrels in my family".  
  
"Don't you EVER call my girlfriend a mongrel", i snarled, i was gettin' very close ta smakin' him in the mouth, "an' it's gonna be your buisness, 'cause once i get out...".  
  
"Oh please", said dad, wavin' his hand in the air, "you honestly belive i would let you walk around here if i knew you could escape?. That collar around your neck not only inhibits your..condition, but if you step foot outside this house, it will trigger and alarm system. My guards will be around you before you can get to the main gate".  
  
"What!", i said, lookin' up, "ya know ya can't lock me up like..like an animal at a zoo".  
  
"I am your father. I can do as i iwsh", said dad, then turned to Martin, "come Martin, lets leave my son to his thoughts. I want you to guard his door".  
  
"Yes Sir", said Martin, then gave me a bow, "master Todd".  
  
With that, both adults left my room. I sighed an' sat on the windowsill. I reached my hand ta my neck and felt the collar again. There had ta be a way ta get it off. My hand finally found a keyhole, no doubt my father had the key. I sighed and cloaed my eyes, leanin' my head on the window, i was startin' ta give up hope of gettin' outta here. The odds were pretty much stacked against me. I was probably gonna loose Sid, all because of my father an' his stupid estate. My thoughts were interupted by someone knockin' on the window. I turned my head ta see what was makin' the noise. Was that Rogue?. Sure enough, Rogue's head popped up from the flowerbed.  
  
"Rogue?", i asked, blinkin' in surprise as i opened the window and Rogue fell inside with a thud.  
  
"Hey Swamp-breath, nice collar", she said with a smile.  
  
"Trust me, it as nasty as it looks", i said with a sigh, "how the heck did ya get here?".  
  
"Ah grabbed onta ya daddy's cars bumper", said Rogue with a grin, "ya'll woudln't belive how long ah've had ta hang on fer. A'hm glad a'h wear gloves".  
  
"But what about the gas?", i asked.  
  
"Ah absorbed Pickles' powers remember?", said Rogue, " it didn't effect me. They didn't even notice a'hd slipped out. Ah've contacted the profesoor, they shoulde be lookin' fer the werehouse by now. A'h thought a'hd come an' bust ya'll outta here though".  
  
"Since when did you care what happens ta me?", i asked, a little suspisous.  
  
"In case ya'll forgot Todd", said Rogue, putting her hands on her hips, "a'h WAS a member of the Brotherhood family once. Ya'll like the irritatin' little brother a'h never had".  
  
"Oh gee, i'm touched", i said chucklin'.  
  
"So lets go already", siad Rogue, "a'h think that they'll need all ahnds on deck back at Bayville".  
  
"I can't go outta the house until this thing comes off", i said, pointing at the collar, "it stops my mutant powers an' it'll trigger off an alarm as soon as i leave the buildin'"  
  
"Well we'll just have ta get it off", said Rogue with a shrug, "ah might have a bit of Pickles' power laft a'h could try ta snap it off".  
  
"Or...", i said backin' away slightly, "we could go find the key an' avoid me havin' a broken neck".  
  
"Good point", said Rogue with a nod, "but have ya'll seen how big this place is?. It'd take us forever ta find...."  
  
"Is everyhting okay in there Sir?", came Maritns voice through the door.  
  
"Oh oh, not good", i said.  
  
The door handle unlocked and it started ta open.  
  
"Under the bed", i hissed ta Rogue.  
  
Rogue nodded and dived under the bed, just as Martin entered.  
  
"Is everything alright in here Sir?", asked Martin again, looking around, "i thought i heard voices".  
  
"Voices?", i said with a nervous laugh, "nope, no voices here".  
  
"My ears must be deciving me in my old age", said Martin, his feet were dangerously close to my bed.  
  
Suddenly Rogue's hand shot out and grabbed Matin's ankle. He gave a surpirsed gasp before he fell ta the ground unconcious. Rogue pulled herself from under the bed and dusted herself off.  
  
"Well thats the door guard down", she said with a smirk.  
  
"Ya know Roguey", i said, shakin' my head, "ya really sacre me sometimes".  
  
"Yeah, well ya'll can be nice ta me now", said Rogue with an evil grin, "this guy looked after ya'll when you were a baby. A'hve got blackmail stories on ya'll now".  
  
"You wouldn't!", i said, my eyes widening.  
  
Rogue mearly gave an evil laugh and walked out of the room.  
  
"Do ya'll want ta get outtta here or not Swamp-breat?", i heard her shout.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked out, leavin' Martin on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Have ya got ANY idea where were goin'", i asked Rogue, who was storming ahead.  
  
"Yeah, that Martin guys knows where the key's kept", she said with a smile, "ain't i handy dandy?".  
  
"Great", i said, "so where is it yo?".  
  
"Errr, thats the bad part", said Rogue, "its in ya dads study".  
  
"Figures", i muttered rollin' my eyes.  
  
We'd turned the corner again and came face to face with a housemaid.  
  
"Oh", she said in shock, pointin' at me, "your not supposed to be out here".  
  
"Don't ya'll worry about it", said Rogue, tapping the maid on the forehead and knocking her out, "ya'll wont remember it until were outta here".  
  
"Your enjoying this WAY too much Roguey", i said shakin' my head.  
  
"Hey, knockin' out members of your fathers staff is like a sport ta me", she said with a chuckle, then stopped at a door, "here we are".  
  
I took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously. The room was empty, but sitting on my fathers desk was the key.  
  
"Dont ya'll think this is too easy?", asked Rogue, stepping in and lookin' around.  
  
"Hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth", i said, pickin' up the key, "try ta contact the professor will ya while i get this thing off".  
  
Rogue nodded and closed her eyes in concentration, i saw her head nod as she made mental contact with Xavier. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it, the collar fallin' off real quickly and droppin' ta the floor. There were no alarms nothin'. I blinked and sent out my tounge, sure enough, it flew across the room and hit the vase on mt dads desk. My powers were back!. Rogue opened her eyes and smiled at me.  
  
"Theyv'e got our location", she said with a grin, "Storm'll be here with the blackbirld in a few minutes. We gotts get outside ta meet her".  
  
"Fair enough", i said, opening the window, we were on the second floor now, but it wasn't a problem now that i had my powers back, "grab onta my back Roguey, i'll get us down".  
  
Suddenly the door began ta open.  
  
"Uh oh, busted", said Rogue, jumping onto my back and holdin' on fer dear life.  
  
"Not if i can help it yo", i said, jumping down from the window just as the door opened.  
  
I landed easily. Rogue clambered off my back and looked up. The sound of footsteps could be heard until they stopped. My fathers yell ran through the grounds.  
  
"I guess he found the collar", said Rogue with a shrug.  
  
"Guess so", i said with a smile.  
  
The sound of the blackbird could be heard nearing the grounds. I gave an evil grin. There was one more thing i had ta do. I jumped up ta the window and stuck to the wall. My dad was staring at the colar on the floor.  
  
"Yo dad", i shouted, he turned to face me, "ya can't cage up the Toad".  
  
His eyes widened and he ran towards me. I grinned and sent out a gloop of slime at his face, causing him to fall over. I chuckled and leapt back down to stand next to Rogue.  
  
"That was mature", she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on, ya can't tell me he didn't deserve it", i said.  
  
"Ya'll right, he did deserve it", she said, "come on, the blackbirds landed down there".  
  
We ran over to where the balckbird was standing, only to be cut off by Martin. He looked at us and smiled. I was sure he was gonna hand me back ta my dad. Then he did the weirdest thing, he stepped aside.  
  
"I'd go quickly if i were you Master Todd", he said, "before your father sends out his security after you".  
  
"Thanks man", i said, with a nod, running past him with Rogue. We made it to the waiting blackbird and jumped in.  
  
"Good to see you two back", said Storm from the controls, "we'd better go to the werehouse, i belive Charles and Logan will need our asistance".  
  
I sighed and collapsed in a chair, lookin' outta my window at my dads home. Martin was waving at me, i gave him a wave before the blackbird sped off. I just hoped we wouldn't be too late ta help Sid and the others. I closed my eyes and waited for the jorney to end. I never did like airplanes.  
  
You like?. Its the best i can do with a Todd POV. Hey, i never thought i'd get anywhere NEAR 100 reviews. As always, Review, review, review!. Until next time.. 


	23. Making a deal

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - Well, im OWNED by 3 dogs, 2 cats, 2 ferrets, 2 hamsters, a giant african land snail and now one Bengal kitten. They told me i'm not allowed to own X-men:Evolution, or any of the characters. I am allowed to own Sidney, Daniel and Pickles, thats it, i think my animals are being fair. I must appease them...  
  
Lets thank those lovely reviewers now shall we?  
  
Capslock - I may just do a Sidneys POV, maybe..Daniel is a very nasty daddy, lets throw rotten friut at him.  
  
Thegamingteendream16 - Hey you read it, i'm gratefull. I love your resident evil fic!  
  
Joriel - Well Rogue needs to be a hero once in a while, dont you think? :)  
  
Sunflower - Thanks i will. Spike, my kitten, say hi, he's watching, always watching......  
  
Eileen - You will certainally find out what happens to the others in this chapter.  
  
Red witch - Well, i try. *Takes a bow*  
  
Pixiechick - Glad you like Todds POV, don't worry, his father will get more than just slime in his face. Whoa ha ha ha ha. On dear, i've made an adicting fic..  
  
Bradleigh - Lol, you keep pressing that button after each of my chapters and i'll be very happy person :)  
  
Foxglove33 - Mmmmmm, not many people like Todd's dad do they?. Then agaian, i don't like him either!  
  
Lydnesy - Wow, thanks for telling me. i didn't know. Well it was kinda a guess, but hey we are talking about a world where people shoot lazers out of their eyes, lol. Glad you like Sidney, i do too :)  
  
  
  
Woah, i had alot of reviews this time! Thanks you guys :)  
  
I know this is late, but its not my fault, honest. Grrrr fanfiction.net what the heck happened to them?. Oh well, at least it gave me time to get anhead on my chapters.  
  
Chapter 23 - Making a deal.  
  
  
  
Kurt sighed and swished his tail around the bars of the cell he and the other mutants were kept. Most of them had already woken up, with the exception of Jean and Kitty. Evan was sulking in the corner, banging his head on the wall. Kurt stood up and walked over to him. Evan sighed and looked up at Kurt.  
  
"I'm an idiot", he said.  
  
"Vell, i vont argue vith you there", said Kurt, sitting down.  
  
"Oh great, thanks for the support man", said Evan, closing his eyes.  
  
"You know Daniels, you really know how to mess things up", said Pietro, who was leaning agaisnt the wall, "i mean you could have a degree in it".  
  
"Shut up Maximoff", muttered Evan.  
  
"Why don't you all just quit it", said Scott with a frown.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while, and then Pietro stood up and started pacing the cell.  
  
"I can't take this anymore", he shouted, "i mean, with this collar i have to do things at normal speed. I don't do slow. I'm going to go nuts. It feels like everythings in slow motion".  
  
"Stop hyperventalating Speedy", said Lance, who was cuddling the sleeping Kitty.  
  
"Yeah man, take a breath", said Fred, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, i'm calm, i'm cool", said Pietro in a shaky voice, "i can cope, i....i need a hug!".  
  
Kitty stired in her sleep and opened her eyes.  
  
"So it, like, wasn't just a dream", she muttered, "thanks alot Evan".  
  
"Oh please rub it in more", said Evan, throwing his hands in the air, "it was a stupid mistake. Give me a break already".  
  
"Well it was a pretty stuipd thing to do", said Scott, "what possesed you to follow a complete stranger?".  
  
"Well i...", started Evan, then sighed and closed his eyes, "i'm sorry okay?".  
  
Sidney had been listening to this from the other side of the cell, her arms crossed and her tail twiching irritably.  
  
"I just can't belive you did this to try and get me", she said with a frown.  
  
"But i..i like you", said Evan, "and i..i..i'm an idiot".  
  
"You keep telling yourself that", said Lance, "maybe it'll change the problem that were in".  
  
"Well, i just hope you realise that i want to be with Todd and no one else", said Sidney, closing her eyes.  
  
"Are you certain about that sweet thing?".  
  
Everyone looked up to see a smirking Pickles.  
  
"Get lost looser", warned Fred, standing up.  
  
"You can't do anything to me in there Lard-boy", said Pickles with a laugh, "And those collars are a great help. That Toynbee fellow knows where to get good merchendise. I think i got the better half of the deal, all of you just for that freaky Frog-boy".  
  
"Don't insult my boyfriend", said Sidney with a low growl.  
  
Pickles mearly laughed and leaned against the cell bars.  
  
"You'll soon forget all about him", he said, "once i've seduced you, you wont even remember Froggie's name. We were made for each other".  
  
"You wish", Sidney snarled.  
  
"Be like that" said Pickles, " like them firery. But bear in mind, i could give you more than the Toad could even dream of giving you".  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes and looked like she was about to retort something when she suddenly grinned.  
  
"Really?", she asked seductivley, leaning against the bars and trailing a finger across Pickles' chest.  
  
Pickles was taken off guard by this sudden change in behaviour but then gave a feral growl.  
  
"So your finally seeing the light Octavia", he said, running his finger across her cheek.  
  
"Maybe i am", she said, threading her tail through the cell bars and wrapping it around Pickles' waist, "your right, maybe we ARE made for each other".  
  
The rest of the imprisoned mutnats were watching this with dumbfounded expressions.  
  
"What the heck is she doing?", whispered Kitty.  
  
"I don't know", said Lance watching Sidney, open-mouthed, "but she can keep on doing...ouch!".  
  
He turned to face an irritated Kitty punching him repeatedly on the shoulder. Pickles meanwhile was still grinning at Sidney.  
  
"You know, i'm sure we could get to know each other better if you let me out of this cage" said Sidney with a purr and grabbing the bars.  
  
"Well that would be breaking the rules", said Pickles making a tutting sound.  
  
"But what can i do to you with this collar on?", asked Sidney, pointing to the collar, "besides, your so big, strong and muscular, i'd have no chance of escaping you".  
  
Pickles looked thoughtfull for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out some keys. He put the keys in the lock and opened the cell door, letting Sidney slip out before locking it shut again. Sidney gave a purr before sitting on the desk across from the cell, letting her tail swish over the side.  
  
"Traitor", muttered Fred.  
  
"Yeah, like, how could she do this to us?", said Kitty, crossing her arms, "i thought we were friends".  
  
Pickles ignored the captured mutants and stalked over to Sidney.  
  
"What about that Toad guy that you like so much?", he asked when he got over to her.  
  
"Toad who?", Sidney asked, twirling her finger in Pickles' hair, "all i see is you".  
  
"Just what i thought", said Pickles with a feral grin, wrapping his arms around Sidney's waist, "you know i never would have guessed that you would have come round to see..."  
  
"Shhhh", said Sidney, putting a finger on Pickles' mouth, "you talk too much".  
  
Then, much to the astonishment of the captured mutants and Pickles, she leaned over and kissed the guy. When they pulled away, Pickles grined.  
  
"Well that was unexpected i bet...."  
  
He was interupted by the sound of a vehincle pulling up outside. He sniffed the air.  
  
"Looks like we've got company", he said, then turned to Sidney, "to be continued. You just stay there until i've dealt with the Wolverine".  
  
With that, he ran a finger under Sidney's chin and ran off for the door of the werehouse to confront Logan. As soon as the door closed Sidney stood up and walked over to the cell door.  
  
"Who do you think you are?", said Kurt shaking his head, "going off after Pickles like that!".  
  
"Yeah, why should you even talk to us traitor", said Lance, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith", said Sidney rolling her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?", said Kitty, "Pickles is going to, like, totally get Mr Logan. You've betrayed us and we havent, like, got a chance of getting out of here".  
  
Sidney chuckled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out the keys to the cell and the collars.  
  
"You don't hand around with Todd for as long as i have without learning how to be a good pickpocket", she said with a smirk, "now do you want out of here or not?".  
  
"Okay, maybe we stand a little chance", pointed out Fred.  
  
"I'm going to, like, flush my head down the toilet now", said Kitty.  
  
"Don't bother", said Sidney, unlocking the cell door, "it'd take too much time. Now come on, line up and let me get you guys out of here".  
  
It didn't take long for Sidney to realease all of her friends and herself from the collars.  
  
"I can run again!", shouted Pietro with glee, speeding around the werehouse.  
  
"Ja your the best Sid!", said Kurt, teleporting to her side.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just promise you'll never tell Todd how i got the keys and we'll call it even okay?".  
  
"Lets go out and help Logan", said Scott, running to the door.  
  
  
  
The mutants ran out of the door to see Logan and Pickles circling each other.  
  
"Hey lover boy", shouted Sidney.  
  
Pickles looked up.  
  
"You?", he said, "but...you..".  
  
This was enough to give Logan the chance to punch Pickles to the floor. Pickles snarled and got up. Ignorning Logan, he ran over to Sidney and threw her to the ground. He snarled and lifted a foot to stamp down on her when a figure knocked him away.  
  
"Uncle Vic!", said Sidney with a smile, looking up at Sabertooth.  
  
"Did i miss the party?", he said with a smirk, helping Sidney up.  
  
"Ya got good timin' bub", muttered Logan.  
  
Pickles gave a roar of rage and jumped up again. He picked up a metal pipe and lifted it to hit Sidney, only he couldn't move his arm. Jean was closing her eyes, concentrating stoping the pipe from moving. Pickles snarled and dropped the pipe and instead grabbed the first thing that came to his hand. Unfortunatley, it was Kurt. Kurt gave a yell of surprise.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
A second later, Pickles found himself 30 feet in the air. Kurt smiled and pulled out of his reach. He gave Pickles a wave before teleporting away. Pickles dropped to the ground with a thud. He lay still for a long while. The mutants gathered around him.  
  
"Is he...dead?", asked Fred.  
  
Logan sniffed the air around Pickles.  
  
"I...don't think so", he said.  
  
Suddenly, Pickles' arm shot out and grabbed Scott's visor. Scott gave a shout and closed his eyes before anyone got hurt. Pickle gave a chuckle and crushed the visor in his hand.  
  
"Why won't this guy die?", snarled Sabertooth.  
  
Pickles grinned and stood up.  
  
"You can't hurt me", he said, "i'm invincable. You can't even...".  
  
He was interupted by the rumble of thunder.  
  
"Oh oh", was all he could manage before a lightning bolt struck him down to the ground.  
  
Through the clouds appeared the blackbird, it landed and Storm, Rogue and Todd clambered out.  
  
"Todd, your okay!", said Sidney happily.  
  
"Hey, we amphibians are resiliant", said Todd with a grin.  
  
Pickles groaned and stood up.  
  
"Why don't ya get outta here fer good bub", said Logan, "ya outnumbered here. This is the only chance i'm givin' ya ta get outta town fer good".  
  
"It isn't over, until it's over", said Pickles with a laugh.  
  
"You asked fer it bub", said Logan, unleashing his claws.  
  
Logan ran towards Pickles with a snarl but was cut short by a gun blast, knocking him down. Everyone turned to see Daniel Toynbee holding a very large gun.  
  
"This thing is designed to harm only mutants", he shouted, "lets say i have friends in high places. If any of you make another move, i will shoot every last one of you. Pickles, get into my helecopter, it's waiting around the back".  
  
Pickles grinned while all the mutants around him stood helpless.  
  
"I want something first", he said, walking over to Sidney and picking her up.  
  
Todd leapt from his positon and landed on Pickles' shoulders, making Pickles bluckle under the pressure of his strong legs.  
  
"Put her down NOW", warned Todd.  
  
"Oh, now i see", said Daniel with a smirk, "this is the girl that you care so much about. You know Todd, i could have her seriously harmed".  
  
Daniel clicked his fingers and Pickles threw Todd off his shoulders and put Sidney in a bear hug. Her pain filled screams were more than Todd could stand.  
  
"Stop it", he said, clenching his fists, "leave her alone".  
  
Daniel clicked his fingers and Pickles stopped, but still had hold of Sidney.  
  
"What do you say we make a deal then, son?", said Daniel with a grin, "prove how much you care about her".  
  
"What are ya talkin' about dad?", asked Todd narrowing his eyes.  
  
"A simple exchange", said Daniel, "your life for hers. You come back home with me, and stay there this time, and she will not be harmed, ever".  
  
"Don't listen to him Todd", said Sidney from the floor, "it's not worth it".  
  
Todd sighed and closed his eyes before looking up at his father.  
  
"Do ya swear that she won't ever get hurt?. That this Pickles guy won't go near her ever again?".  
  
"You have my word son. As long as you stay at home and take over my estate", said Daniel, then held out his hand, "do we have a deal?".  
  
Todd looked down at Sidney for a second before sighing and taking his fathers hand.  
  
"Deal", he said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"No Todd, don't", said Sidney, trying to stand up, only to fall down again.  
  
"You have my buisness sense son", said Daniel with a smirk, "you made a good decisison. Pickles, lets go, shall we".  
  
"I, like, need a kleenex", said Kitty burying her face in Lance's shirt.  
  
Pickles muttered under his breath and walked off.  
  
"I want ta say goodbye first", said Todd.  
  
"Fair enough", said Daniel, standing aside.  
  
Todd walked passed his father and knelt down by the now crying Sidney.  
  
"Hey, i ain't seen ya cry fer a long time", he said, wiping a tear off her cheek.  
  
"Don't leave me", wimpered Sidney.  
  
"I'm not gonna let ya get hurt, just because of my father an' my pride", said Todd with a sigh, "ya more important ta me than that".  
  
Sidney threw her arms around Todd's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Why are you putting yourself into this mess for me?", she said, "you hate your father and what he stands for".  
  
"Yeah i do hate my father", admited Todd, "but i love you more".  
  
"Come along Todd, it's time to go", said Daniel.  
  
Todd sighed and gave Sidney a kiss before standing up and walking away with his father. The mutants watched, dumstruck. Sidney stood up and watched them go.  
  
"I love you too", she said quietly, then turned away, tears in her eyes, unable to watch him leave anymore.  
  
  
  
Oh oh, cliffhanger!!!!!!!! You like?, remember to Review! Until next time... 


	24. A missing piece

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - No one reads this thing, i don't know why i'm writing it. I could just write anything up here, you wouldn't know any different. I still own Sidney, Daniel and Pickles, everyone else is owned by Stan Lee. Mmmmmmmmm buttered toast.....just testing..  
  
Lets thank my reviwers, 'cause they deserve praise and admiration.  
Mari - Yes, it was sad. Poor Sidney, you'll feel even worse for her in this chapter, but it will get better :)  
Eileen - Yes Todd's father is a bad bad man!. I'm glad you like how Sid got everyone out, she a clever cat-girl.  
Lyndesy - Ooooooooh, sounds like a good fic in the making, i'll have to read it!  
Pixiechick - As if i'd not let them get together :)  
Descendent - Well thank you   
Red witch - Don't worry, i couldn't keep those two apart, ever. Bradleigh - Yes, poor Evan, he feels so bad, he gets yelled at again, don't worry, soon i will be nice to him.  
  
Thanks guys, i'm so happy that you like my fic :)  
  
Chapter 24 - A missing piece.  
  
  
  
The mutants stood around speechless. They couldn't belive what had just happened. Those that didn't know Todd well were dumbstruck over how noble he'd been. Those that did know him...they were filled with a feeling of dread that they would never see their friend again. Sidney was sitting on her own away from the group, she felt that her heart had been torn out of her chest then stomped on right in front of her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, it wasn't often that she cried. She prided herself on being strong and tough, but this was too much for even her to bear. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Evan, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him.  
"What do YOU want?", she asked, a little more nastly than she had planed.  
Evan stepped back a little, shocked at Sidney speaking like that.  
"I...", he started, then sighed, "i'm sorry, i really am".  
"Yeah, well being sorry doesn't bring Todd back does it?", snapped Sidney, standing up and staring at Evan, tears still in her eyes, "how could you do this to me? Some friend you are. You wanted me and Todd to be apart?, well wish granted buddy".  
"I didn't want...", said Evan, "well, i..i never wanted this to happen. I only wanted to know..".  
"To know what Evan?", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "how to steal me away from Todd?. Well heres a news flash for you, you didn't steal my heart, you broke it".  
Sidney gave a growl and stalked away from Evan and into the blackbird. Evan watched her go and sighed. He couldn't belive what he had done, he never wanted to hurt Sidney like this. He'd ruined everything for her and Todd, he knew how much they cared about each other, and he'd been selfish and pig headed. He closed his eyes and sat down, right now he was ready to plunge on of his own spikes into his own heart for what he'd done.  
"Don't blame yourself Porcupine", said Logan walking up to him and sitting down, "it wasn't your fault kid".  
"Yes it was", said Evan, shaking his head, "i've destroyed the relationship of two people who were made for each other. I'm a horrible person".  
"Kid", said Logan with a sigh, "ya not a horrible person. Ya a lovesick teenager. Unfortunatley fer you, you fell in love with a girl who's heart belonged ta someone else".  
"Sidney hates me", muttered Evan.  
"Listen up, let me give ya some wisdom i learned from life on the road", said Logan with a chuckle, "a girl can stay mad at ya for a long, long time, but they wont hate ya forever, just keep outta her way. Her heart'll heal in time".  
Evan looked up at Logan, surprised to hear something so sensitive from the noramly gruff mutant.  
"Okay, i guess", said Evan with a sigh, he saw out of the corner of his eye Sabertooth heading into the blackbird. Obviously to try and comfort Sidney, Evan hoped that Sabertooth could do a better job than him.  
  
  
  
Sidney was curled up on one of the blackbird seats crying her eyes out. She knew she shouldn't have been that hard on Evan, but, she had lost the most important person in the world to her, she needed someone to blame. She heard someone enter the jet and looked up to see her uncle walking towards her.  
"You okay kiddo?", he asked.  
"No", said Sidney, rubbing her eyes, "iv'e just lost my best friend and the guy i love all in one day".  
Sabertooth nodded glumly and sat down next to his niece.  
"Listen", he said with a sigh, putting his arm around Sidney's shoulder, "you'll see him again. Remember what ya mom used ta say?".  
"Always pack a sweater?", aksed Sidney with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, not that one", said Sabertooth, waving his hand in the air, "true love will always find a way".  
Sidney blinked and sighed.  
"I guess your right uncle Vic", she said with a sniffle then burried her head in his coat, "but i miss him soo much. I'm afraid about what there going to do to him. I mean, they could torture him, or lock him up or..or...".  
She started to cry again.  
"Shhh shhh i know, i know", said Sabertooth, hugging her then he put his hand on her chin and brought her head up, "dont' cry too much okay?. Keep ya chin up, it'll all turn out alight".  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney.  
"Thats the spirit", said Sabertooth, "lets see that winnin' smile huh?".  
Sidney gave a reluctant smile.  
"Thats better", said Sabertooth.  
"Thanks uncle Vic", she said, gving him a hug, "i really needed to talk to someone".  
"Anytime kiddo", said Sabertooth huggin her back, "keep ya head up fer me okay?".  
"I'll try", said Sidney.  
"Thats my girl", said Sabertooth, kissing her forehead, "oh and one more thing, don't be too hard on the porcupine. It wasn't his fault, he's did it fer you".  
"I know", said Sidney with a sigh, "i'll talk to him later".  
"Okay", said Sabertooth walklking away, before he left the jet he turned around, "and Sidney, everythings gonna be..".  
"Yeah, i know", said Sidney with a smile.  
Sabertooth grinned and waved before climbing out of the jet. Sidney sighed and closed her eyes as everyone entered the jet to go back to the mansion. She looked out of the window to see her uncles' motorbike speed off in the distance. She also noticed Evan getting in the x-van with Logan, she didn't blame the guy, after the way she had talked to him. She noticed everyone else in the jet were seeming to give her a wide berth as well, which suited her just fine, she wanted to be alone right now.  
  
  
  
By the time they got home, everyone was feeling a little down-hearted. Sidney was in the professors study with Logan, and Xavier.  
"So when are we going to go get him back?", asked Sidney, crossing her arms.  
"Well....", said the professor with a sigh, "we can't really stage a rescue mission until tomorow. And even then Todd and his father made a deal. We may be rid of Pickles for good".  
"What?", said Sidney, throwing her arms in the air, "you mean to tell me your willing to let Todd stay with his nutcase of a father, just so you won't be bothered by Pickles?".  
"Tiger", said Logan, standing up, "ya know that Pickles is a big probelm fer us, if we weren't stalked by him, we wouldn't have ta watch our backs twenty four seven".  
"But what about Todd?", asked Sidney closing her eyes.  
"Well i think the frog has a better life there than here", said Logan, "he's a heir ta a big fortune over with his father. I bet before long, he'll have forgotten about this place".  
"How can you say that?", shouted Sidney, clenching her fists, "Todd loves me, and i love him. I'm not going to leave him, even if i have to go and rescue him myself".  
"We will find him", said the professor, "but don't put your hopes up, one can have a change of heart very easily".  
"Oh your just saying that 'cause you don't like Todd", muttered Sidney, "see this i why i left you guys in the first place!".  
She stormed off towards the door.  
"Just remember Sidney. They say it is alot better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all", said the professor.  
"Yeah?", said Sidney, opening the door, "well whoever said that obviously never went through it".  
With that she slammed the door and stormed upstairs.  
"What are we gonna do Chuck?", asked Logan with a sigh.  
"We will have to find Toad", said Xavier, putting his hands together, "or we may loose Sidney too".  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, everyone was sitting down to dinner, except for Sidney, who hadn't come down from her room since talking to the professor and Logan.   
"I hope she's okay", said Lance, looking up at the ceiling, "its not like Sidney not to eat".  
"I'm sure she'll be, like, fine", said Kitty, her voice showing she didn't really belive herself.  
Kurt had been aimlessely picking at what was left of his meal. No one else had gone upstairs to talk to Sidney yet, and he was starting to worry about her. Kurt decided that someone needed to cheer her up, and who better than 'the goof-man'. He jumped off his chair and grabbed a plate of food, maybe he could persuade her to eat something.  
"Kurt, you can't want to eat any more", said Jean with a sigh, "you've already eaten.....".  
*BAMF*  
Kurt teleported in front of Sidney's door and knocked on it.  
"Go away", came Sidney's muffled voice.  
"Sidney, eets me, Kurt", he said, "do you vant to talk?".  
"Do i have to?".  
"Eeet vould make you feel better".  
Kurt heard Sidney sigh and walk across the room and open the door. She looked very downhearted.  
"Come on in", she said sadly.  
Kurt nodded and walked into her room.  
"Are you feeling okay?", he asked.  
"Iv'e been better", said Sidney, "i miss him so much".  
"Ja", said Kurt with a nod, "even I miss Todd. Heck, i never thought i'd say those vords".  
Sidney gave a slight smile.  
"See i knew i could make you smile", said Kurt with a chuckle.  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a sigh, "thanks Kurt".  
"Hey, i brought you some food", he said, holding out the plate, "you hungry?".  
"Famished", said Sidney, taking the plate, "i didn't want to go downstairs. I can't face everyone yet".  
"Okay", said Kurt, "i'll leave you alone then?. As long as you promise to cheer up".  
"I will", said Sidney with a slight chuckle, "thanks for the food Kurt, i'll come down later, i promise".  
Kurt nodded and left the room. Sidney sighed and took the plate to her dresser and sat down to eat. She turned her head and saw the picture of her and Todd as kids. She smiled slightly. She was determined she'd get him back, with or without her friends.  
  
  
  
Sidney's meal gave her the strength she needed to go downstairs again. She walked into the kitchen to put her plate with the others to be washed. As she walked passed the table, the other looked up and watched her.  
"Hey, are you okay Sid?", asked Fred.  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney with a sigh, " just feel kinda, i don't know, helpless".  
"We'll find him you know", said Pietro with a smile, "he's a member of the Brotherhood!. We don't leave our own behind".  
"I know", said Sidney, "thanks guys".  
"Well go first thing in the morning", said Lance, standing up, "even if we have to do it without the X-men".  
"Your NOT doin' it without the X-men", said Logan, walking in, "were all goin' together".  
"Thats not just an empty promise is it?", asked Sidney with a frown.  
"No, its not", said Xavier wheeling into the kitchen, "but i do want you all to be rested before we go to confront Todd's father. He will have Pickles with him and we will be facing quite a fight".  
"We can take him", said Scott, standing up, "if we all fight together".  
"Yeah, so what if we DO defeat him?", said Jean, frowning, "he'll just come back once he's rested like before".  
"I already have a plan for Pickles", said the Professor with a sigh, "though i'd rather not do it, i fear we have no choice".  
"What are you going to do?", asked Evan.  
"Hes goin' ta Stokes Maximum Security Facility", said Logan.  
"Isn't that vhere Jugernaut is?", asked Kurt his eyes wide.  
"Yes", said Xavier, closing his eyes, "if celular poralisis bio fluid can stop my brother, it should be able to stop Pickles. That is IF we can get him there. Thats why i will acompany you, i hope after he's fought with all of you, my phycic blasts could stop him. But it must be a team effort, Brotherhood and X-men alike".  
"No problem", said Lance, "we can cope fighting with you guys to get Todd back".  
"Good", said the professor with a smile, "now i suggest you all get some sleep, we have quite a battle tomorow".  
The students nodded wearliy and plodded upstairs to their rooms. As she passed the professor Sidney smiled.  
"Thank you porfessor, you don't know how much this means to me", she said.  
"Your welcome Sidney", said the professor, "now get some rest, you'll need it".  
Sidney nodded and headed up to her room, she just hoped that she could get some sleep.  
"Well i hope ya know what ya puttin' yaself in fer Charles", said Logan.  
"I do", said the professor, "i trust you have no problems with me contacting Sabertooth, the more we have on our side the better".  
"I'm not happy with it", said Logan, "but i'll just have ta cope with it until Pickles is outta the way. But it won't change anythin' between us".  
"I wasn't expecting it", said the professor with a chuckle, heading to his room.  
  
  
  
  
So, you like?. I hope you do. As always, read and review! Well you've already read it, 'cause your at the bottom of the page..unless of course you just scrolled right down to the bottom...but that would be pointless..am i rambling? 


	25. The begining of the end

I turn to you  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer - No, i don't own X-men evolution, i wish i did, but i don't. Sidney, Daniel, Pickles and Tally are mine though. I bet your wondering who Tally is aren't you?.  
  
Yes its that time again. Lets thanks those good people who review this story. Red witch - Heres what happens next, glad your enjoying it. Eileen - I am afraid you are wrong there my fine friend. As the chapter heading suggests, this story is coming to an end, in fact, the next chapter will be the last. But do not dispair!. There is a sequel in the works and i promise it will be up very soon. As for more tricks..well i plan to write many stories with Sidney and co in, this is just the first, to introduce the characters more than anything, but there will be many many more.  
  
I love you guys :)  
  
Just in case your wondering a Sand cat is a small wild cat that lives in desert areas, its most common in the Western Sahara. They weigh about 2kg and are really very cute. See, you learn something new every day, unless you already knew that of course..  
  
Chapter 25 - The begining of the end.  
  
  
  
Todd sighed as he walked along the halls of his fathers home. Well, his home now, he thought sadly. He didn't want to be here, but if it kept Sidney safe, it was worth it. He didn't sleep very well, despite the fact that he had slept on the most comfortable bed imaginable. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he kept seeing was Sidneys heartbroken face. The helecopter ride home hadn't been his favorite experience either, his father had gloated all the way home, he wasn't happy to have his son back, just that his fortune was safe. Pickles on the other hand had remained silent, probably upset that he didn't get to hurt Sidney, Todd just hoped that his father could stop Pickles if he decided to go after her again. Todd was wearing his colar again, this time he had just let it be put on him without a fight, he was tired of fighting and he missed Sidney so much. His father then let him have free run of the house and he had been exploring for hours now, despite being born and spending the first three years of his life here, nothing seemed familiar, he really felt out of place with all of this wealth around him. He was exploring the ground floor when he came upon a door with elaborate markings carved on it. Todd ran his hand over the engraved wood before putting his hand on the handle and turning it. The door gave a cliched squeak as he pushed it open. The room it led to was an old dining room with a long antique wooden table in the middle. The floor was made of cobblestones and, adding the stone fireplace on one side of the room and the woven tapestries on the walls, the place looked like it should be part of a medieval castle, not a New York city mansion. Todd entered the room a little more, despite how old the room looked it had a homely and safe feel to it, not like the coldness that seemed to hang around the rest of his fathers mansion. He walked up to one of the tapestries, on it was woven the picture of a young woman and a unicorn lying by her side. Todd reached over to touch it, it felt old and worn under his fingers, like it was hundreds of years old. A sudden clatter made him take his hand off the tapestry and spin his head around in the direction of the sound. He saw a girl who only looked the same age as him, maybe a year older. She had firey red hair and electric blue eyes. She had dropped a tray of food, and looked shocked to find someone in the room. "Och i am so sorry sir", she said, her accent suggested she was Scottish, "i dinnae expect to find someone in here". She dropped to her knees and started picking up the tray, food and sliverware that she had dropped. Todd walked over to her and knelt down and started helping her pick up her dropped items. "Naw, its my fault", said Todd, "sorry, i didn't mean ta scare ya". The girl gratefully took the items of food off Todd, she seemed surprised that she hadn't been yelled at. "T...thank ye sir", she said with a slight smile, standing up. "Please don't call me that", said Todd rolling his eyes, "i get enough of that from my dads servants. The names Todd yo, call me that". The girl looked puzzled then smiled. "Okay, thank ye..Todd", she said, "i take it ya crafty then?". "Huh?", replyed Todd, blinking. "Ye name", replyed the girl, "in Scottish, it means Fox". "Oh, i didn't know that", said Todd with a smile, "boy did i get the wrong animal". "Pardon?", asked the girl, "what do ye mean?". "Never mind", said Todd with a wave of his hand, he didn't really want the whole household to know he was a mutant, not yet anyway. "May i ask why the son of Daniel Toynbee would be doing in the servants dining room?", asked the girl, brushing a strand of red hair from her face. "The..servants dinin' room?", asked Todd. "Aye", said the girl, holding up her tray, "i was aboot ta eat me dinner". "Oh", said Todd, "it looks more like a mueseum piece than somethin' thats used as a dinin' room". "Its lovely isn't it?", the girl said, waving her free hand showing the general area around them, "most of the tapestries were brought from Britain when your grandfather came to America". "My..grandfather?", asked Todd amazed, he didn't really know much about his family tree, he never really cared before, his hatred of his father had stopped him from bothering looking up his family before. "Aye", said the girl, "me grandparents came up with him, me family has been in ye familys service for years". "And you are?", asked Todd, realising he didn't even know the girls name. The girl blinked, she seemed surprised that he even cared what her name was. "I'm...me names Tally", she said, with a smile, "Tally McGreggor". "Pleased ta meet ya Tally", said Todd with a grin, "ya probably know that my birth names..". "Mortimer Toynbee", said Tally, as i she knew the name all her life. "Yeah", said Todd with a sigh, "but i prefer Todd Tolenski. So my grandfather was Scottish?". "Och no", said Tally, "he was English, but me grandparents were some of his first workers. When he decided ta move to Amercia, they just came with him". "Oh", said Todd as Tally walked over to the table, putting down her tray. It was then Todd noticed something around Tally's neck. It was one of the collars which inhibited mutant powers. "Your a mutant!", said Todd, more of a statement than a question. Tally looked up wide-eyed, then felt the collar around her neck. "I..i", she said, she looked terrified, "och, i am a mutant, but i never use my powers. I have had me collar for years, i would never use me...". "Hey chill out", said Todd with a grin, pointing to his own collar, "i'm one too". "Oh", said Tally, blinking, "but master David hates mutants". "Ya got that right", said Todd, "but he hated me from the beginin' so i lost nothin'". "But..but ye his son!", said Tally. "That doesn't mean he's gotta like me", muttered Todd, "so, what can ya do?". Tally looked around nervously. Before smiling slightly. "I can disable mechanical things with me mind", she said modestly, "ye know, telvesions, radios, even guns". "Cool", said Todd with a whistle. "And what aboot yeself?", asked Tally curiously. "Me?", said Todd, "oh, i got enhanced leg muscles, i can jump really high an' kick really hard. I got a six foot long tounge an' can spit slime. I can stick ta walls too". "Wow", said Tally, "ye can do alot". "Not as much as some people i know", said Todd, "one guy i know can cause earthquakes yo". "Ye know...other mutants?", said Tally. "Yeah", said Todd, "lots. Before i was dragged here i lived in an instatute fulla 'em. It's..a long story. But i would rather be there than here, i only came here ta save Sidney". "Sidney?", asked Tally, "let me guess someone ye care aboot?". "Yeah", said Todd, "someone i care about a lot. I made a deal wit' my father, my life fer hers". "Thats very noble", said Tally, "ye must really love her". "I do", said Todd with a sad sigh, "i just hope she's safe". "I'm sure she is", said Tally, "that institute sounds like a wonderfull place. I wish i could have been there, what do they do there?". "Well..", said Todd, "they teach ya how ta use ya powers. Its owned by a guy called Charles Xavier, hes a phsyic". "Oh", said Tally with sigh, "it does sound like a wonderful place. Are there many other mutants there?". "Theres tons'a 'em", said Todd with a grin, "if i ever get outta here, ya can come wit' me if ya like". "I...i don't know", said Tally, "i would like to, but i have been a servant all me life". "Then i think its about time ya started livin' fer yaself. My dads got plenty'a servants here, i doubt he'd miss one". "Okay", said Tally with a slight smile, "i would like to know how to control me power better. I have had this collar on for so long i...". She was interupted by alarm bells sounding in the mansion. "Och, what on earth is that?", she said, covering her ears. "That would be the other mutants", said Todd with a smile, "come on, lets go". "But what about these collars?", asked Tally. "Ya got a hairclip?", asked Todd. "Aye", said Tally, pulling a clip out of her hair. "A trick i learned in Brooklyn", said Todd, bending the clip into a different shape. He inserted the clip into the lock on Tally's collar, unlocking it. The collar fell to the ground, hitting the cobblestones with a clatter. As Todd opened his own collar Tally felt her neck. "Och, it has been al long time since i felt my own neck, free from that blasted collar", she said with a smile, her eyes glowed as if electrically charged for a second, "thank ye Todd". "Don't thank me yet", said Todd, heading for the door, "we gotta fight ta get back yet. I just hope the guys have a plan".  
  
  
  
As Tally and Todd raced through the Toynbee mansion, the blackbird landed in the courtyard. As the X-men and Brotherhood jumped out, Daniel came striding out of the mansion, Pickles following close behind. "What are you doing trespasing on my private property?", Daniel demanded, banging his walking stick on the ground in rage, "you heard my deal, Todd stays here. Now get out!". "Sorry old man", said Lance, "were not leaving without Todd". With that Lance, spread out his hands and rolled his eyes back. A tremor ran through the ground, knocking Daniel off his feet. "Bad move kid", snarled Pickles, jumping forward. Scott turned on his visor, hitting Pickles at full force, of course, it had little effect on him. Pickles was chuckling at Scotts effort, unaware that Kurt was creeping up behind him. Suddenly, Kurt grabbed onto Pickles' back. *BAMF* The two disapeared in a cloud of brimstone only to appear again closer to the blackbird. It was then that Sabertooth jumped from the jets roof, landing on top of Pickles, forcing him to the ground. Pickles gave a roar and threw Sabertooth off him, but before he could stand up a Lepoard bit into his arm. It was Sidney, she snarled as she bit harder. Pickles gave a yelp of pain and trnasformed himself into a Sand cat, he was small enough to pull his forleg out of Sidney's mouth and stand away from her, where he changed himself into a cheetah. He gave a snarl, seeming to communicate with Sidney before darting off. Sidney changed into her normal form quickly. "Quicksliver", she shouted, "catch him before he runs off". Pietro nodded and sped off after Pickles, easily outrunning him. "Far as you go puddy cat", said Pietro with a smile, blocking Pickles' exit. Pickles gave a frustrated snarl before changing into his normal form. It was plain to see he was begining to tire. "Its isn't over until its over", panted Pickles. "Oh trust me, its over", said Wolverine, lashing out at Pickles with his claws. Pickles snarled and backed away. Suddenly, his wings sprouted from his back and he leapt into the air. On one of the wing membranes there was still a scar from where Sidney had attacked when the first met. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for, they knew that Pickles' only weak spot was those wings. "Now Storm", shouted the professor from the gound. Pickles slowed down his flight and looked around, hearing the rumble of thunder. Storm suddenly appeared out of the clouds, too late had Pickles realised his mistake. Storms' eyes flashed dangerously and she threw a lightning bolt at Pickles' right wing. The bolt stuck with a nasty crackle mixed with a roar of pain. Pickles plumeted to the ground, only to be stopped from hitting the ground by Jean Grey. She telepahically put his unconcious body on the ground. The professor sighed, he really didn't want to send another to Stokes, but he had no choice for the safety of the students. He put his hands to his temples and sent out a few powerfull phsycic blasts, to ensure that Pickles wouldn't awake during the journey. He gave a nod when he was done and Sabertooth and Logan carried Pickles into the blackbird between them. "Now thats done", said the professor, a twinge of regret in his voice, "now all we have to do is find Todd". There was a sudden gun blast and a scream of pain as Jean fell to the ground. Standing up and holding a mutant gun was Daniel. "My son is staying here", said Daniel, "theres nothing you can do to get him out. You may have got rid of my bodyguard, but these guns will wipe out your entire student body Xavier". "You can not keep you son a prisoner like this", said Xavier, "he has the right to live as he wants to". "No he doesn't", said Daniel, his eyes narrowing, "as long as i'm around, he has to do as i tell him". Daniel smiled evily and cocked his gun at the group. "Now who shall i shoot now?", he said with a smirk, then spotted Evan, "ah yes, the young boy who helped me get to my son in the first place. As your reward, you will be the first to feel this gun at full force, the first of many mutnats to die this way". He chuckled and pointed his gun at Evan. Evan closed his eyes and waited. Daniel pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Evan opened one eye to see what was happening. Daniel was hitting his gun with his free hand. "What on earth is wrong with this blasted thing", he shouted, "how dare they give me a defective weapon. Never mind, i have more, i will hunt each and every one of you down, if it is the last thing i do". "I don't think so pops", came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Todd and Tally standing by the entrance of the mansion.. "You", said Daniel spinning around, "you get back inside. And what is that servant girl doing outside? I'll shoot every one of you". "No ya wont dad", said Todd with a smirk, "Tally here disabled all of the guns in the house.I guess you forgot that there was another mutant inside the mansion". Todd leapt from doors, landing right in front of Daniel. "Now Todd", said Daniel, falling over and scrambling backwards, "son. Y..you wouldn't hurt me. Were..were..family, flesh and blood. You waouldn't want to hurt you dear old father now, would you?". Todd frowned down at his father. "No dad", he said, narrowing his eyes, "i won't hurt ya. I'm not like YOU. I'd hate ta sink ta your level". "Oh, thank you Todd", said David with a smile, "i don't know how to repay you". "Let me go", said Todd, "an' let Tally go too. When i get older i might just take over from ya, but i'm not ready yet. I don't want ta be here, i want ta be with them". He pointed to where the Brotherhood and X-men were assembled. "There more of a family ta me than yav'e ever been", said Todd, "just let me live my own life". Daniel looked deep in thought for a while, as if considering what had been said carefully. "Well", he said with a sigh, "you must swear to me that, when you are ready, you will at least give your duties as my heir a try". "Fine", said Todd, holding out his hand, "ya never back outta a deal, remember?". Daniel gave a defeated groan and shook Todd's hand. Todd then turned away and walked into the blackbird. The others followed suit, everyone just wanted to go home. Tally stood for a second, glancing back at the mansion. "You are quite welcome to join us if you wish Tally", said the professor with a smile, "we always have room for others like yourself". Tally blinked surprised, it was as if the man could read her thoughts, she guessed he must be Xavier, Todd had told her about him. She nodded. "Thank ye professor", she said with a sight smile, walking into the blackbird. "Welcome to the fold...Mecca", said the professor, wheeling after her. Daniel Toynbee watched solemly as the blackbird took off and dissapeared into the horizon. He sighed and walked into his mansion as he walked inside he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small picture of his dead wife. "I'm sorry Lucy", he said with a sigh, "i did try".  
  
  
  
Well..you like?. The next chapter will be the last. But don't panic, though this may be one story, it is just the first chapter in a long line of what i affectionately call 'The Sidney storys'. Remember to review! 


	26. Aftermath

I turn to you

By Todd fan

Disclaimer: I didn't own X-men:elvolution when i started this fic, and i still don't own it now. I do own Sidney, Daniel, Pickles and Tally. Oh i also own Flo and Big Al. Yep, yep i do. I don't own the song 'I turn to you' by Christina Aguilera. It is one of my fave songs and i think it's the best song that describes Sidney and Todd's relationship, their song, if you will. Anyway, you should have known the song would come up eventually, heck it IS the title of this fic :) Iv'e said it before and i'll say it again, i don't own Copa Cobanna.

And now praise to my reviewers, without whom this story would have never had more than two chapters.

Pixiechick - Well here it is. I'm glad you like them, don't worry, the first chapter of the sequel is done. Red witch - Saw more of Pl, its getting better :) Miah tolanski - Well if you ever get round to it, your more than welcome to use Sidney. Don't worry, the sequel is on the way!

Thanks guys, your the best gives everyone a hug

Well people, this is the last chapter. Sniffle. But, as promised, the sequel has already been started and expect the first chapter soon!.

Chapter 26 - Aftermath.

In Stokes maximum security facility, professor Xavier watched as the tube that held Pickles sank into the floor. Xavier sighed, the room that Pickles was kept in was next to that of his brother. The professor always felt a twinge of guilt whenever he put someone in here, he hated doing it, but he had no choice. The guard smiled and pressed the keyboard lock to open the door, stepping aside to let the professor wheel through. When the professor had got out of the facility, he went over to the blackbird where Logan was waiting. The students had all decided to go out to celebrate their victory, plus getting Todd back, and a new recruit, all in the same day. Logan wasn't too happy about letting them go, but the professor had allowed it, as long as they were back before cerfiew and weren't in the same state as the last time they decided to 'have a good time'. "You ready to go home Chuck?", asked Logan, opening the jet's door to let the professor in. "Yes", said Xavier with a chuckle, "i think its would do us all good to have a rest after that". "Your not too bothered about putting Pickles into Stokes are you Charles?", asked Storm. "I am a little disapointed that we couldn't bring him around", said the professor with a sigh, "but he was a danger to my students, and i must always put them first". "Don't worry too much Chuck", said Logan as Storm started the blackbird up and it took to the air, "ya did ya best, ya should be proud. An think about it, ya brought the X-men and the Brotherhood together..errr...sort of". "Yes", said Xavier, "i guess you are right Logan, at least we made the batlefield slightly smaller. But i think that the Brotherhood and the X-men will need to be able to work together in the future, i fear that our enemies will not have stopped with Pickles". "Well we will be ready for them", said Storm, "i think the children have made an excelent effort in working together, i would have never belived it if i didn't see it with my own eyes". Xavier nodded and chuckled. "Well they still have their quarrels, but that is to be expected", he said, "but right now, lets go home and wait for their return. I just hope they are not as...intoxicated as last time. "I hear that", said Logan, "i'm keeping a good eye on my hat this time".

Meanwhile, everyone was at the kareoke bar that the boys had been to, by the inststance of Pietro and Lance. They were all sitting around a table, laughing and taking a well deserved rest after all they had been through. A bar man came walking up and pointed at Scott. "Hey it's Barry Manillow the second", he joked as he put down a tray of drinks on the table, "you gonna sing again buddy?. Theres a big money prize fer the best singer tonight". "Errr no thanks", said Scott, who looked like he wanted to crawl under the table and die, "i think iv'e had enough of Kaeroke for one lifetime". "A prize mmmm?", said Pietro thoughtfully, "we should get Sid to do it, she'd win for sure". "Really?", asked Kitty, "i haven't heard her sing". "Your missing out Kitty", said Lance, "shes got real tallent. Speedy's right, shes a shoe in to win, where is she?". "Vith Todd outside", said Kurt, who was making some sort of sculpture out of cocktail umbrellas and drinks mats. "I'll go get her", said Pietro, "maybe she'll feel generous enough to give her dashing, god-like friend some cash once she's won it". "You wish", muttered Lance, "as if she'd give you anything". "Hey it's worth a shot, right?", said Pietro, heading for the door. "Is Evan okay?", asked Jean, "after Sid snapped at him, hes been really quiet". "A'h think Porcupine will be just fine", said Rogue with a chuckle, jerking her thumb to a table across the room where Evan was having an in-depth conversation with Tally. "You think he's over Sid?", said Fred with a chuckle. "I think so", said Kurt, looking up from his masterpiece.

Over at their table, Evan was having fun with Tally. He thought that Sidney had been beautifull but Tally, Tally was amazing. "So youv'e been a servant all of your life?", he asked. "Yep", said Tally, "it's gunnae be fun not havin' te do anythin' fer anyone, just do tings fer meself. It'll be a big change fer me". "You'll get used to it", said Evan with a smile, "and you'll love the instititute. Theres a few rules and a cerfiew, but other than that, its great". "I'm lookin' forward to livin' there", she said, twirling a finger in her red hair, "so i take it ye and Pietro don't get on". "What would give you that idea?", said Evan with a nervous chuckle. "Och, just the fact that ye seem te stare each other out from time te time"., Tally said with a giggle. "Yeah well...", said Evan, rubbing the back of his neck, "we kinda have an old rivarly that goes back for years". "I see", she said with a raised eybrow, "well te tell ye the truth, he is irritain'. I mean, does he tink' he's god or somethin'?". "All the time", said Evan, happy that Tally wasn't interested in Pietro. "Och, i cannae stand guys like that", she said, making a face, "i prefer nice truthfull guys that aren't afraid of showin' their feelin's. But i do like extreeme sports, especially skateboardin'". Evans heart skipped a beat. "Really?", he asked, trying to keep up a cool front. "Och aye", said Tally, "skateboardin's cool". "Well, i board", siad Evan, puffing his chest out, "i love street skating". "Really?", said Tally, "ye will have te show me what ya got soon". "Anytime", said Evan with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Sidney and Todd were outside the bar, cuddled up on a bench and taking in the beautifull night sky. "I missed you so much", said Sidney, putting her head on Todds shoulder. "I missed you too", he said putting his arms around her and giving her a hug, "that mansion had notin' on you". "Well thank you", said Sidney with a chuckle, "what was it like there?". "Borning", said Todd, "and i felt realy outta place. I'm not cut out fer posh livin'". "Well i wouldn't want you any other way", said Sidney, "i don't think being rich would suit you". "Me either", said Todd with a chuckle, "anyway i think i'm rich enought wit' you". "Oh god, your not going to get all corny on me are you?", said Sidney,with a chuckle, rolling her eyes. "Nope, i think that was it", he said with a grin, "anyway...". "Hey guysguysguysguysguys", came the voice of Pietro, along with a sudden gust of wind. "Hello Speedy", said Sidney with a sigh, "what is it now?". "Ya didn't drink anythin' with sugar in it did ya?", asked Todd, crossing his arms. "No", said Pietro, shaking his hed vigerously, "but theresakareokecontestandtheresabigprizeanditsmoney,thebestsingerwinsSidshoul ddoit,getsomecash". The couple stared at the overexcited Pietro for a second while their brains deciphered what he had just said. "And you think that i'd win?", said Sidney. "Of course you'd win!", said Pietro, throwing his hands in the air. "He's got a point Sid", said Todd, "you've got the best voice iv'e ever heard". Sidney blushed. "Well..i guess i could give it a shot, i mean whats to loo...". Before she could finnish, Pietro had grabbed her and Todd's arms and raced them inside. In a milisecond,. he had dropped Todd off at the table and had taken Sidney right to the stage area. A woman was standing there dressed in demin jeans and silk shirt was waiting by the kareoke machine, looking very bored. Her hair was bleach blonde and she wore heavy makeup. She had very large dangly earrings and at least two rings on each finger. "We got another contestant for the kareoke contest", he said, pointing at Sidney. The woman chewed her gum for a second before looking at Sindey. "Fair enough honey", she said, "whats your name sweetheart?". "Sidney Cagney", said Sidney with a smile. "Pick a song", the woman said, handing her a sheet with songs on. Sidney looked the sheet over for a second before smiling and pointing to a song. "That one", she said with a nod. "Okay", said the woman, programing the song into the kareoke machine. The waman then stood up and walked to the stage and tapped on the mircophone. "Okay folks", she said, "we have our final contestant for tonights big kareoke contest. Please put it together for Miss Sidney Cagney". The crowd gave half-hearted claps while the table full of mutants cheered Sid on, even Tally and Evan had come out of their conversation to watch. Sidney stepped onto the stage and smiled, then the music started. The very second Sidney started to sing, anyone who hadn't heard her voice before,sat boilt upright, amazed.

"When I'm lost, in the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way"

She smiled, glancing over at Todd as she sang, her words reaching to him and only him.

"For a shield, from the storm For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you", she sang, "For the strength, to be strong For the will to carry on, For everything you do I turn to you"

After Sidney had finsished the crowd went wild. Sidney smiled and took a bow. The woman who had anounced her came back on stage with a grin on her face. "Well ladies and gentlemen i think we have a winner!", she shouted down the microphone, "give it up for Sidney Cagney!". She handed Sidney a cheque and walked her off the stage. Sidney was surprised to see it was for $200. "Woah!", she said, looking at it, "thats quite a bit for a kareoke contest isn't it?". "You earned it darlin", the woman said with a smile, "come with me, the boss wants to see you". Sidney blinked, surprised, but nodded and followed the woman to a door which read 'staff only'. She was eventually led to an office where a rather plump man dressed in what looked like cowboy getup was sitting at his desk smoking a cigar. His hair was very grey, but he didn't seem to mind in the least, though the steston he wore on his head did looked very much like Logans. "Well hello there little lady", he said with a grin, then turned to the woman, "is this the kid Flo?". The woman who Sidney now assumed to be called Flo nodded. "Yes she is Big Al", she said, putting a hand on Sidneys shoulder, "she's got real tallent this young 'un". 'Big Al' grinned. "Great", he said with a smile, "i heard you singing out there, you were really something". "Well..thank you", said Sidney a little shyly, "i'm..not in trouble am i?". Big Al gave a booming laugh and Sidney suddenly realised how much he reminded her of Freddy. "No honey your not in trouble at all", he said, "i'm Big Al and i own The Shack". "The Shack?", asked Sidney, puzzled. "Yeah, thats the name of this club", he said with a grin, "were getting a new sign soon". "Oh", said Sidney, "so..why am i here". "Well", said Al, standing up, "this club has been around for a few years now, but we don't have anything to attract the younger generation. I recently lost one of my acts and was was wondering if i could offer you a job as one of our regular acts. You know, to get more youngsters in". "Wow", said Sidney, "you want to offer me a job?. Signing?". "If you'll take it", said Big Al, "can you play any instruments?". "Well i can play the guitar". "Have you got one?". "Yeah". "Great, even better", said Al with a nod, "so you interested?". "Well yeah", said Sidney, "but i'd have to talk it over with the professor first". "Oh your one of the institute kids?", said Al, "what do they mean about 'gifted youngsters' in that place anyhow?". "Oh, they just mean gifted in lots of different ways", said Sidney, quickly covering up, she decided it would be best to change the subject, "well if i am alowed, it would have to be after school and i'd need time to study". "Don't worry sugar", said Al, "its only part time and your an artist. We work around you". "Okay then", said Sidney, "i'm sure the professor will be okay about it". "Well you give me a call asap", said Al, handing Sidney a card, "Flo, show her out would ya?. I hiope to see you again real soon Sidney". Sidney nodded and followed Flo back to her table. After Flo had left, Todd looked over to her. "So what was all that about?", he asked. "Looks like i've got a job", said Sidney a smile spreading across her face. "Really?", said Kitty, "that is like, so tatally cool. You are a GREAT singer". "Yeahyeahyeah", said Pierto zipping over, "how much did you win. Huhuhuhuh?". Sidney sighed and showed Pietro her cheque. "Whooo!", he said with a simle, "what you gonna spend it on?". "I don't know", said Sidney with a shrug. "Well if your feeling generous...". "I'm not Pietro!". "Oh darn!", said Pitero, siting back down to sulk. "Hey Freddy, have you got any relatives call 'Big Al'?", asked Sidney. Fred looked thoughtfull for a second, something that was not a common occurence. "Lets see Big Al, Big Al", he said, scratching his chin, "nope, don't think so. Why?". "Oh nothing", said Sidney, "its just the owner of The Shack looks alot like you". "Vhat the heck is 'The Shack'?", asked Kurt. "This club, apparently", said Sidney with a shrug, "they say their getting a new sign soon. Big Al's the owner". "So are you going to take the job?", asked Jean, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, after i've asked the professor if its okay sure", said Sidney. "Good fer you Sid", said Todd, "ya always wanted ta have a job on stage". "Yeah", said Sidney, "it's still kinda sinking in, no doubt when it's sunk in, i'll be as restless as a...as a...well, i'll be restless". "Can we go home no please?", said Scott, walking over to the goup, "before anyone else asks me to sing Copa Cobanna again".

Later on, in the professors study, Xavier was mulling over what Sidney had told him. She was looking at him expectantly, this obviously meant alot to her. "Well", he said with a smile, "as long as you keep up on your school work, i guess that you can take this job. I want you back home in time for cerfiew though". "Oh i will be professor", said Sidney happily, "thanks alot". "Your welcome", said Xavier with a nod and smile as he watched Sidney leave the study. "They grow up so quickly", he said looking over at Storm, "how is your nephew Orono?". "He's fine", said Storm, "in fact, hes better than fine. He seems to have fallen for the new recruit, Tally". "That kid falls for every girl he meets", said Logan with a chuckle, "at the moment anyway". "Yes well, like i said, they ARE growing up, like it or not", chuckled the professor, "i think we must try to remember that they are no longer children, but young adults. We should start treating them as such". "Do i have to?", said Logan, "i can scare kids alot easier than i can adults". With that he walked off. "Somehow i don't think Logan likes seeing them grow up", said Xavier. "So he DOES have a soft side", said Orono with a laugh, "and i thought i'd never see it".

Meanwhile Sidney was walking along the hallway to the common room when she bumped into Evan. "Oh hi", said Evan, backing away slightly, "i wanted to talk to you. I wanted to say that, well, i'm sorry for what i did, i really am. I didn't mean to take you and Todd apart like that". "Its okay Porcupine", said Sidney with a smile, "if anything, it's brought us closer together. I got a present for you". With that, she gave Evan a piece of paper. Evan looked at it, then gasped. "But..but this is YOUR prize money", he said, "i can't take this!". "You can and you will", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "i want you to take Tally out for dinner. I know you like her and trust me, i'm pretty sure she like you". "Well...thanks", said Evan, blinking. "On one condition", said Sidney holding up a clawed finger, "you have to promise not to go after me again, got it. I'm with Todd and you have to accept that, move on, you already have a perfectly good girl who is just waiting for you to ask her out. Do we have a deal?". "Deal", said Evan with a smile, "thanks Sid, thanks alot". With that he ran off as Sidney entered the room, she caught Kurt, Rogue and Pietro scramling over to their seats. "You know eavesdropping is pittiful", she said, sitting on a chair. "That was a real nice thing ya'll did Sindey", said Rogue with a smile. "I can't belive you gave it to Daniels!", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "you could have given it to me! I would have given it a good home". "Stop vhining", said Kurt, pulling a face. "No i like to wine", said Pietro, "winewinewinewinewi...". He suddenly slumped to the floor. Rogue was standing beind him with her glove removed. "Thank you", said Sidney, "that was getting anoying". Todd, Lance and Kitty walked in, Todd stoped dead and looked down at Piero. "I wondered how long it would take someone ta snap yo", he said with a chuckle, "who did the honors?". "A'h did", said Rogue with a smirk, sitting down again. "Thank god", said Lance, "i don't think i could put up with him tonight". "Evan, like showed us the cheque", said Kitty, "that was so totally nice of you Sid". "Yeah well", said Sidney with a shrug, "i would have only used it on stuff that would rot my teeth or my mind anyway". "Well Tally's greatfull", said Todd, "she's never seen Bayville before yo. Heck she hasn't been outta the mansion much, dad kept his servants on a short leash". "Oh yeah, are you okay?", asked Sidney, "i mean, i think you had more contact with your dad these past days that you ever wanted to have". "You got that right", said Todd, "but hey, i survived, i doubt he'll bother us again yo. Not without Pickles ta guard him. He may be rich, but cowardice runs heavy in the family". "You guys are starting to be depressing again", warned Kurt, "but i can cure that". BAMF "Why do i have a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach?", said Lance. "Because Kurt is, like, up to anything?", said Kitty. BAMF Kurt reapeared with his arms full of board games. "Anyvone for a game of Risk?".

Well guys, that it. I loved writing this fic, i really did. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Look out for the second story of the Sidney chronicles 'Divine inspiration' soon. TTFN :)


End file.
